Guardian Light
by BloodyKnight23
Summary: After the Battle of the Great War. Darkness and Corruption began to spread through Remnant causing harm. The being of light Ishmael, has sent his angel Jaune to a mission. To stop this before it spread all over Remant any further.Will the angel be able to stop it or will he be engulf by it. He's mission begins now.
1. Chapter 1 Angel to Remnant

**Hello it's Bloody Knight 23 saying that I made another crossover story of rwby. This time it's mix of Elsword. I don't own rwby and elsword except the story.Enjoy the story.**

chapter 1 Light to Remnant.

"Your name ... Jaune Ishmael."

"The land of God's, which people called it as 'heaven'. In heaven I was created by the calling of one of the two brothers older brother Ishmael the bearer of light as well the creator of life.For a long time I've been by his side watching how remnant grew both the positive such as dust discovery to negative such as wars and murdering both humans and faunus. Ishmael gave me mission he told me that he and his brother Eclipse fear that someone would try to corrupt remnant by obtaining the relics as well the power of the maiden powers for something."

"Jaune as the guardian of light, we request you to head to Remnant to figure the event that had happen. Ever Since the the creation of man many cause so much harm from the war they had done which lead to so much destruction and separation."

"That was after the Great War am I correct?"

"Indeed ever since that event darkness began to grow from the regions but some were more dangerous than before. As time went by many now believe many stories were mere fairy tail such as the four madans. However there are some know that they exist. Which is now the became danger to all. The fall maiden, Autumn was harm and lost some her strength unfortunately we do not know the person due to darkness blocking our sights."

' If something like that exists in remnant than that must mean it not just a simple human.' "You sure it wouldn't be your younger brother doing?"

"No if it was Eclipse I would've sense he him already. No this is coming from the people of remnant themselves."

Jaune goes on one knee "So what would like me to do?"

"Jaune Ishmael your mission is to head to remnant prevent this darkness of growing even further. You will have a living body however what I'll bestow to is the power I bare."

Ishmael place his hand infront of Jaune head and light began glowing around him.

"I bless you cycle and creation magic the same I bare however your will be different as you progress in Remnant."

Ishmael decided to walk which Jaune follow til stopping to cliff.

"I shall shatter the space and time rift of the heaven just enough for you head to remnant. But I must tell you is this, once crossing through the rift it'll seal it self and you won't be able to head back. Are you ready?"

" If it mean that I can assist the people of this and prevent darkness that is fine." giving a determine look Ishmael. With a nod from him he began focusing of breaking thus creating a rift. As the rift began to expand it display a forest green and lush.

"Go and may the light guide you to success."

Without hesitation Jaune leapt through the rift causing to close up.

"I wish you good luck Jaune"

Location:Emerald forest

As the sound of the serene forest of the birds chirping and sound wind blew calmly the sound of something breaking began. The rift open and Jaune came out.

'So this is Remnant? It has changed a lot than the previous before though I do not know where I am. Back then most of the land were nothing but battle fields however things change completely.' Looking down to see his hands.

Upon looking at his hands he notice that he at the clothing he's wearing. Immediately he went to a lake to see his reflection. He look that his hair was blond but some parts were fading to white, also noticing he had sapphire eyes as well very young face around 17. Deciding to stand up and look that he is wearing a white tactician robe,under it is aqua sleeveless shirt, looking further down see white pants follow by leather brown boots nearly close to his knee. But what he find more unique is what his right hand was holding a pendulum which has a diamond in the center.

'So this is my appearance in remnant I see well at least I'll look too young but this make me wonder of what I can do.'

Looking around he began hearing something loud but quick bangs and explosion.

'Hmm that sound like gun fire and some explosion, maybe there some people I can ask of where I am.'

As Jaune began sprinting toward the direction. As he left a camera was looking at him constantly. Through the monitor headmaster Ozpin and headmistress Glynda Goodwitch were complete shock of what they saw.

"Sir, should we stop the initiation?" Glynda ask.

"Not yet... I want to see what he's planning if he planning to harm the students. The immediately detain him."

"As you wish." Glynda nodded and head to the elevator.

Once Glynda left Ozpin kept a keen eye on the mysterious boy.

'Who are you..?' That was all Ozpin could think as he kept watching.

Keeping in a steady pace Jaune kept going passing through many trees till he see a ray of light, deciding to slow down he went walk quietly to see what going on.

What he saw amazes him was that he see eight teens facing off a nevermore as well a death stalker.

'Hmm it'll be best to wait till everything is at ease.' Watching them from afar is nothing to him but he notice that there achieving of defeating the grimms.

Looking up he see a girl wielding a hammer of sort coming down from the sky and slamming it to the stinger of the death stalker at itself as turning his head he see a very young girl being launched at nevermore neck and began running immensely to the top of the cliff before he knew the nevermore head was cut off.

'This is quite interesting to see. Not only there young but handling two dangerous being like those are astonishing.'

"So... How we going to get up there." One of the teens questioning the others and wonder as well.

'Hmm perhaps I can assist them.' But as Jaune was about to approach them a wild beowulf pounce at one of the teens.

"REN NO!!!" one of the girls screaming in fear.

Without hesitation once more jaune put his hand out and shouted "EXPLOSION!!"

A series of circles was around the beowulf and cause it to explode but the blast didn't widespread but rather shriek til nothing was there. All 8 of them look at the direction of the shout til Jaune began walking to them.

"That was close one. Also if you mind me asking but where am I?"

Just as Jaune was walking towards immediately one of the girl that use the hammer pounce on him and began hugging him immensely.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR SAVING REN!!!!"

"Don't worry I'm glad to help but may ask for your name." Jaune ask politely.

"OH RIGHT MY NAME NORA AND THIS IS REN." pointing at the boy who wore green lying on the ground as two more people approach to him and give a smile.He looks at the others and notice two girls approaching towards him one that wore bronze as the other wore something similar colors to his but having a yellow than his own.

" Hello my name is Pyrrha Nikos and my partner there is Joan Arc. Thank you for saving our comrade from the beowulf." giving a smile toward the new person.

" It was quite alright, nothing but it seem you need a hand to go up that cliff?"pointing at the direction where the young girl is.

Without noticing he felt an arm wrap around his neck turn his eyes only to meet a blond girl with lilac eyes.

" Ohh pretty boy has way mind telling us." Giving him a cheery tone.

"I would glad to help umm..." Jaune question.

"It's Yang Xiao Long also here my partner in black names Blake Belladonna, the girl in white is the queen-" Yang was interrupted but the girl herself.

" HEY!!! IT'S NOT ICE QUEEN IT'S WEISS SCHNEE!!!!!" Weiss shouted declaring herself.

"Moving on and the girl on top the cliff is my little sister Ruby Rose. So how you gonna get us there?" Yang asked as Jaune got out from her hold.

"Quite simple allow me."Holding up his pendulum a magic circle began glowing under them. As Nora began being in awe of the circle the others look amaze of what they're seeing in less of a sec there location was change.

"HOW YOU GUYS GOT UP SO FAST!?!?!" turning there heads they see Ruby giving a surprise look.

"I believe my work is done I should be going." Just as Jaune was about to leave he felt a hand his shoulder. Unfortunately for him it was Yang giving a smirk.

"Nope you're coming by the way what's your name?" Leaning close to see him. He escape her little grip and looked at all of them.

"Oh my apologies my name is Jaune Ishmael but you can call me Jaune."

"So I see you completed the initiation you eight, congratulations." Looking behind Jaune was both Ozpin and Glynda next to a bullhead.

"Headmaster Ozpin and headmistress. Why you here?" Ruby ask as she she

"I'm here to congratulate you eight for completing the course also is to meet the young man right here. Jaune was it?" Ozpin spoke as he look at the Jaune in the eyes.

"Yes,my name is Jaune Ishmael" He answer without stuttering.

"Then would mind I talk with you in my office."Giving a calm demeanor but Jaune knew something was up and nodded.

"As you wish." Ozpin and Glynda began walking toward the bullhead the others follow.The eight teens kept a eye on Jaune of wondering how or what he just done with circles he created.

'This we'll be a very interesting of this year." Ozpin announced as all went inside and the plane began flying back to beacon.

 **And scene look like things started new. For those whose doesn't know the elsword character jaune is ain Ishmael from elsword.And yes I know I didn't put alot description of the characters design which it'll be in later on. While yes the beginning of him in heaven then to emerald forest is a bit to far I decided for him to make a big impression. Any leave a comment of what u like, what u hate, criticism if u must so ik what can make better. This is BloodyKnight23 cya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming a student

Chapter 2 Becoming a student in Beacon

Location:Bullhead

As the pilot began flying the bullhead and heads toward beacon. The eight students decide to stay quiet specifically the fact that Ozpin and Glynda sitting across from them. But that doesn't mean they let their eyes wander to the boy who's sitting next to headmaster as if nothing happen.

The suspension of all eight wanting answer about Jaune only to stay quiet when Glynda look at both the students and her scroll as Ozpin drink from his mug nonchalantly.

As for the angel he notice they want to chat but couldn't. *Sigh* 'Guess their curious of my action. I wouldn't be surprise but it seem there afraid. Better start it than to ease them.'

With a clap loud enough to get all their attention. Successfully it work getting attention and look at him.

"So mind I ask a question to you guys?" Jaune ask as each of them looked at one another and nodded.

"So who were the one that plan of taking care of the nevermore as well the death stalker..?" Jaune ask as he look at Ruby's group then towards Joan's group.

After a minute or two both Ruby and Joan raise there hands up nervously. He gave the two girls a pleasant smile. "Nicely done I must admit that is really hard to take down especially your age. But may I ask why does Miss Rose look younger than all of you..?" Said Jaune as he look at Ruby from top to bottom.

"It's because Miss Rose is fifth teen years old unlike the other students here." Turning his head to see it was Glynda answering his question.

"Really now.. That unique to make a plan and be so young if you ask me then I believe who should be leader wouldn't you agree Sir." Jaune said as he looking at Ozpin who stay quiet and continue drinking his mug.

Closing his eyes Jaune didn't notice a certain heiress being enrage of his words. Just as Weiss about to talk they felt a bit of rough landing and the speakers began turning on.

"We arrive at Beacon sir." the pilot announce as the headmaster stand and went first. Glynda and the others follow him toward the auditorium. Ozpin stop walking and turns around looking at the group.

"Glynda would you mind taking the students to the auditorium while I discuss with Ishmael." All eight students looked at Jaune than back to headmaster.

"But sir shouldn't he fail not having a partner nor in a team." Weiss stated as the headmaster nodded to her response.

"You maybe right. However I would like to ask him before things goes. Would mind following me, Ishmael." Ozpin said as he looked at Jaune.

"Not at all sir." Both Ozpin and Jaune began walking toward the clock tower.

"Come along students. The headmaster will come and announce til then just follow me to the auditorium." Glynda instructed as all eight follow all except Weiss who looked at the two. She keep her eyes specifically at Jaune and clench his fist.

'I don't believe you saying that she can be leader than me.'She turn and began walking toward the others. Weiss mentally announce as she hurried back to their group.

Location:Ozpin office

After taking the elevator to his office the young angel curiosity got the better of him as he looked around. Looking both approve and below to see many gears rotating one another. Turning his head Jaune began walking to see the view of the entire campus by the clock as well the view of row of window.

cough* Jaune turn his head to see Ozpin sat down behind his desk as he looked at him in the eye.

"Would you mind sitting down so we can begin young man..?" he posture his hand toward the chair indicating to sit down. Nodding to his work Jaune sat down and looks at him.

"Of course however I must ask mine first.?" Jaune said as the headmaster nodded.

"Why do you have the fall maiden under this building as well having a descendent of the silver eyes?" Jaune ask and looks at him. Not showing any emotion as he looks at him straight in the eye as the headmaster kept and blank from his question.

"I'm impress you know this but, I'm not surprise since you came from a different place as well." Ozpin stated back. Not it was Jaune turn to look at him with blank stare.

"So you notice.." Jaune said as he gave no emotion to his words.

"The forest you were in had many cameras to keep an eye on the students and also shows you coming to the forest from this shatter plains." He tapped his table which display Jaune coming from the shatter hole.

"So Mister Ishmael may I ask what are you and why you're here?" Ozpin ask as Jaune close his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll explain but.. What I will say can not be told to anyone only I would tell to those I would trust." Hearing to his words the headmaster nodded and waited.

"As you see from this I am not from here but rather somewhere else." Jaune answer.

"Your from heaven aren't you?" Jaune eyes were wide open as he hear his words. Looking at Ozpin who gave him a calm look.

"Indeed I'm from heaven. I'm being a representative to the god of light Ishmael." Placing his hand on chest and bow his head.

"May I ask why is an angel is in the land here

humanity and faunus live." He asked as Jaune raise his head to look at him.

"I was sent down to assist to prevent this darkness from growing. Though I must admit I never expected to be here in beacon."

"Quite, then may I have a suggestion then." he asked as Jaune tilted his head.

"Why not join beacon as a student.?" Ozpin ask.

"A student.! Why would I be a student to the academy..?" Jaune stood up flabbergasted to his suggestion.

"I believe this may benefit to both of us." He stood up and began walking to the window and see auditorium.

"You see Jaune, just as you said darkness began to grow more and more but there still people who want to protect remnant from this destruction. We need to strength of every people we can to stop this darkness from spreading."

"Such as have a silver eye descendent. You know it's risking a lot on one girl especially at a young age." Jaune began walking towards him and look at his direction.

"While it's true my choices are risk taking they'll help us despite the odds. Which is also why I need your assistance."Turning his head to look at Jaune and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You have the strength we might need to aid the new hunters and huntress. Which is also will help you to blend in, as well test your strength since you never fully done it. So Jaune Ishmael will you accept my offer..?" Putting his hand out Jaune looks at his hand than towards him to see any lie in his words.

But sure he enough he can see that he wasn't lying. Looking back at the view then back to him. Jaune reach to his arm and shook it.

"I'll assist but I request if I can do it solo not with others involve. Also I would like to keep the clothing I wear if you don't mind."

Ozpin agree to his request and lead him to the elevator. 'Jaune Ishmael you might give us the strength we might need to face darkness that might come sooner than we expected.'

Location: auditorium

As both Ozpin proceeded he place his hand out halting Jaune from proceeding.

"We must be separate for time being young man. Go with the other students and I'll inform the others for your test. Also here this way you did the test only partially." Handing him the white bishop. As he grabbed the piece, Jaune began walking left to the location where the first year students serve as Ozpin took opposite direction and began dialing his scroll.

"Glynda I need you to make a test for Ishmael."

(Meanwhile)

As Jaune kept his pace of joining the new students he began thinking as he kept walking.

'Being a student may be helpful by getting some allies that can aid me in later future. Perhaps if I can earn their trust it might help.'

Just as Jaune continue to head the new students he completely ignore a certain valkyrie that just tackle him to the ground.

"JAUNE!! JAUNE!! YOUR LATE!! THEY'RE ABOUT TO ANNOUNCE THE TEAMS!!" Nora shouted making the poor angel covering his ears from the shouting.

"I'm sorry." Thankfully for him Nora partner came and pull her off from him.

"Sorry for Nora tackling you she was just excited." Ren bow hi head to which Jaune shook his head.

"It's alright I'm know Nora didn't do it on purpose. Would you mind taking me to your friends are..?" He ask which Nora came in front of him.

"Of course c'mon." She said with strong grip Nora lead Jaune to see the Pyrrha, Joan as well Ruby group.

"Jaune, it's good to see you come." Pyrrha said as Joan nodded.

"Thank you Pyrrha and it looks like it's about to start".Jaune pointed which all look and see Ozpin by the mic.

"Hello fellow students it is my pleasure to announce the newest students as well newest team." Ozpin began call out students names which many watch. As many students were being called didn't listen as he waited his 'friends' to be called.

After 20 minutes Jaune watch and see Joan, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walking towards Ozpin and stopping in front of him.

"Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. For collecting the white rook. As well cooperating to defeat the death stalker. I hereby pronounce you as team JNPR (Juniper), led by Joan Arc." Ozpin said surprising the girl.

As the crowd of students cheer at the team Joan was stuttering to the headmaster words. "W-what me" She stammered from his decision.

"Congratulations young lady" Ozpin said giving her a calm smile.

Watching the team celebrating one another Jaune felt ease that they might be able to assist him. As JNPR began stepping down ruby's group began to walks toward Ozpin. As he watch he noticed that Ruby looked at and gave him a wave to which he does the same.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long for achieving the knight chess piece. As well defeating the nevermore. I pronounce you as team RWBY (Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. The crowd of students cheered the last team.

"Awww yeah way to go sis!" Yang cheered as she gave her a headlock.

'So I was right she'll be a good leader.'Turning his head head he can see a frustrating Weiss. 'Seems someone not accepting of this.'

Once the students began to calm down Ozpin began speak once more.

"As we finish making the team there is one more student. Would Jaune Ishmael please come." Many students began looking at one another confuse.

"Whose Jaune Ishmael?" a male student ask.

"You guys seen him..?" a female spoke.

"Nope you guys..?" another male student ask only leading to more confusion. All the question came to a halt as they see Jaune walking calmly to the head master.

"That him how come we never seen." Senior asked.

"Maybe he has invisibility or something." Another senior stated.

Once more the students began to mutter something about him. Jaune on the other hand couldn't help but give a little smile as he look at the other students.

'Hehe it would seem my existence is very confusing to most that's good.' He thought but looks at the head master.

"Jaune Ishmael, let me ask have you got one the chess piece in the emerald forest..?" He asked.

Nodding his head he show him the white bishop chess piece.

"Firstly, I must congratulate you for getting the piece. However you don't have a partner nor in a team. So in order for you to enter my academy you must face one the new students. If you succeed then you can enter if not then leave. Understand."

"Understood."

"Good. Now is there a student who would gladly fight Ishmael?"

Many of the students were discussing who to face him til one hand raise. To his surprise it was Yang who gave a cheeky smile.

"I'll fight him." Yang answer.

"Very well it will be Jaune Ishmael vs Yang Xiao get your weapons and be armed." Ozpin announce as many of the students began walking out of the auditorium and heading towards the arena.

Team rwb(y) began asking Yang if she was insane to face him or reckless. That was until Jaune began approaching that team.

"I wish you good luck and let have a good fight." Putting his hand to which she glad shook.

"You to magic boy."

"It that my nickname? Sound interesting." Jaune began walking to which the team looked at him than back at her.

"You sure you can face him sis? He doesn't look like the person to go easy on." Ruby said as Blake nodded.

"It agree with your sister Yang we don't know what strength he bare and that thing he did may be more challenging than we know."

"Guys, relax I got this beside i want to face him. I don't know why but it feels as if he's stronger and he may more tricks I want to see."

"Hmph just let the dunce face him. It doesn't seem being concern would stop her from fighting him."

"Aw you do care. Thanks Weiss cream." Yang gave her cheery smile.

"HEY!" The team began walking toward the arena. What they saw was Jaune holding a pendulum moving side to side as if it was a old clock. He looked up and see coming up and notice her arms was cover in golden gauntlets.

"Interesting weapons on your arms." He pointed at.

"You like they suits new well so should we get started?" she ask as Jaune nodded.

"Indeed let start this fight."

"I like to start with yang." As she made her pun the entire students were groaning from her pun. But just as she was about to complain she hears a chuckle many were surprised and look at the source of that.

To all of them it was Jaune who was laughing from her pun. *chuckles* "I must admit that was actually funny." He smile as Yang began to laugh with him.

"I know right. Dang now I'm gonna feel bad beating you." As get into her fighting position, Jaune began to think.

'So her style is close range. Hmm let see what the abilities of Ishmael I can use.'

"Both combatants ready." Glynda called out as the two blondes nodded.

"Then begin!"

With such little time Yang immediately bolted towards him as he does the same.

'Ok let see if can make a weapon.' Once they were arm length Jaune began clenching his right as if holding something. Light began emanating from it and form a sword. Not wasting time Yang rolled under the slash and immediately went to strike from behind only see another sword on his left hand.

"Woah.. That's cool." Yang said as Jaune nodded looking at the swords which disappear once he let go.

'So this is cycle and creation. Alright let's try some long range.' Jumping back a few feet Jaune began focusing his aura to his hands ball of light began to form.

"Let see you can handle this Yang." Putting his hand out a ball of energy began coming towards her at high velocity. Not wanting to be blast Yang began using her shells to redirect it.

To her success it work and hit the the outside the ring and hit the ground but created a massive explosion leading both blondes to sweat drop from it.

"Over kill much magic boy?" Yang ask as Jaune scratch the back of his head.

"You might be right though in all honesty i'm not sure how strong I truly am." Jaune answer and gave light hearted chuckle.

"Then here I come." Using her shells she boosted her speed to reach him with ease and began punching him continuously. In last second attempt he created a shield to take her hits but as she kept wailing of her fists, his shield was beginning to break.

"Bye bye to your shield." With one strong right hook she pierced through his defense and hit him in the chest. Jaune was pushed back coughing up for some if it wasn't for his aura he would severely hurt.

'Gah! Her strength.. it's unbelievable that a human has that much strength... Alright think if I can create.. Wait create alright let try this then..'

"Aahhh!!" slamming both his hands down a series of rune began form circling in front him. As the runes began to spin faster a beast like claw began to come out. As it keep coming out more and features began to show of beowulf but differently.

The beowulf fur was aqua as it eyes were white. Everyone in the stand were shock that Jaune created a grimm as his familiar.

"Strike now!" With Jaune command the beast began sprinting faster than regular beowulf. The beast began slashing at Yang as she was now being in a defensive stand and dodge each strike. Jaune was finish focus his and began forming a another weapon but different to the sword he had.

'Dammit! I can get him with his puppy in the way!' She mentally scream the beowulf keep going with the barrage of quick strikes til one attacks done the unthinkable. It cut Yang's hair.

"GRRRAAAH!!!" With a powerful scream her hair began to glow like wildfire. Not wasting any second she grab the beast claw and done a devastating uppercut causing the beast to be decapitated. But she wasn't done as she looked at Jaune he was hold a spear that was twice his size.

"Try this Yang! ERST BOHREN!!" Jaune shouted and threw it at such speed the spear was unable to be seen. Unable to escape Yang decided to punch the spear despite the speed it was vanishing. Readying her fist. It last few second which turn into an explosion.

All the students shielded their eyes from the blast wave and turning into smoke. Not wanting to waste time Glynda use her semblance to disperse the dust cloud and show Jaune barely standing and Yang in same condition but her right arm is completely red and swollen.

"The match is over the winner is Jau-" Glynda was interrupt by Juane.

"The match is a draw." Jaune announce making everyone looks at him.

"Headmaster Ozpin can you display on the aurameter of both of us." Ozpin nodded and displayed it showing both Jaune and Yang aura on red.

At the stand many students were completely speechless of Jaune skills. But none wouldn't compare to both team jnpr and remainder of team rwby. Many of their expression tell. Joan and Pyrrha were speechless to his strength, Ren kept a calm look but inside he knew he can't underestimate Jaune skills. Nora was cheering non stop of the fight.

Ruby was thrilled from the fight but scared that her sister is injured badly on her right arm. Weiss was udder shocked that someone that isn't in her family can create familiars. Blake began to get scared. She wasn't sure if Jaune would end up like him.

As many were whispering one another Jaune began walking toward Yang and put his hand out.

"Are you ok Yang? You look pretty bad from that attack." His word gave a worried tone to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Accepting his offer to get up she gave a smile. "That was great fight. Let's have another fight but later on."

"Agreed that was actually thrilling." As the two enjoy the little talk they didn't see the headmaster walking towards them.

"Jaune Ishmael." Calling his name Jaune looks at Ozpin. "For showing the display of strength and skills. I hereby announce you as a student to Beacon."

"Thank you headmaster.." He bow and turn around and picked up Yang. As he began walking off the arena many of the students were cheering for his fight as other say whistle the two blondes.

"I can walk you know." Yang said having pink tint.

"That may be true but I was the one who got you in this condition. the least I can do is this." Not looking at her as she cover her head to his shoulder.

Upon exiting both teams waited the two.

"Oh hello did you Enjoy the fight we display?" He asked as all nodded. Less than second Jaune receive a bonk in the head by Ruby.

"OWW what was that for Miss Rose?" Looking at her as she gave a cute pouty look.

"For hurting my sister and why didn't you tell use you have skills like that!! You were swish swish, then pew pew and then he grim summoning!!"

As the group decides to chat Ozpin and Glynda looked at Jaune.

"Sir, you believe it's wise for him being alone..?"

"It's alright Glynda. He won't be alone after all... It would seem those eight will make sure of that."


	3. Chapter 3 A leader's burden

Chapter 3 The burden of being a leader.

Location: Jaune room.

After the event of facing Yang Xiao Long and becoming a student of beacon. He took her to the Nurse's office telling she'll be good for a day or that his attack wasn't to dangerous. The angel decides to look at his scroll which has Ozpin and Glynda numbers. It also displays the facility as well dorms to which he was grateful. Upon reaching to the dorms he see that team rwby were already entering. Not wanting to be bother he waiting a few minutes til they went in there room. To his surprise his was next to there's also well across from jnpr.

'Well I guess I'm would be there neighbor. But that should be later on, getting rest should be good idea.' Opening his door he was able to see what was inside. He see were four beds at each end, and indore kitchen with some plates,bowls and other utensils. Furthermore show a restroom to which amaze him that it was mentioned for a team but he got it for himself alone.

"Now best to rest up. Hopefully something insane doesn't happen." He said as he yawn. Taking off his coat and began laying down on one the beds letting sleep take over and rest. As night began to change to day Jaune was feelinf with ease.

As the sun rays began to get in his eyes. Jaune groan from the sun.

'Ngh.. The sun really is bright.. Guess it's time to get up..' As he mentally tell himself he hears loud noise next door. Confuse of what's happening Jaune clean himself and put on his coat. Once he was out of his he notice the sound was coming from Rwby dorm. Not wanting to be impolite Jaune knocked on the door. Immediately enough it was Ruby who is wearing her school uniform,open the door being positive as ever.

"Morning Jaune." Ruby said giving him a big smile.

"Good morning to you as well. Uum Ruby may I ask what's with all the noise thats coming from your room?" He ask as he see Blake and Yang doing something as for Weiss seeming a bit annoyed.

"WE'RE MAKING BUNK BEDS!" She announce giving him a confused look.

"Bunk Beds?" Jaune ask completely confuse.

"Yeah take a look." Ruby said as she pointed. Jaune was quite surprised that the beds were on top one another.

"Wow that is very unique. But you do realize you have twenty minutes right." Jaune said getting the girls to look at the time.

"Allow me to help." Jaune snapped his fingers and once more a magic circle appeared but this its was replica of the team.

"You just have to tell them what to do and they do the rest as for you. While they do that I recommend get something to eat alight." He told the girls as they nodded to which he began to walk only to be stop by Yang putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey magic boy why not join us to eat then. You didn't seem to have eaten yet." Yang said as the others agreed.

"It alright i ate already so no need to worry about. Beside I'm curious of the teacher so meeting him was my first priority." He said as he began walking as the team looks at him.

"He really not the type to hang with people." Blake said as she notice.

"Why isn't he wearing his uniform? The dunce would get un trouble." Weiss said giving an annoyed look as she see him walking with his clothing from before.

"Maybe he's a rebel personally I like it." Yang said as she kept her eye on him.

"Yang stop c'mon team let get some food." Ruby announce and began heading to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Jaune kept walking looking at the classrooms til he reach his destination.

'Professor Port's class.. This is my first period class may as well see this teacher.' He began walking inside the classroom. He looked around from the three set of rows which were across from the board filled with many pictures of grimms. Jaune walk towards it and looks at all the grimms pictures.

'So human not only were taught to fight. But also learning the type of grimms one need to face against. I rather impress and found that many of younger generations can proceed to the future.'

Little did Jaune know was that a certain teacher just came and sees him looking a the board.

"Aaah another student who ready to learn. Good morning young man." The teacher said as Jaune turn his head.

He see a man who seem to be in their fifties from grey hair. Upon looking he notice that he was looking at him.

"Hello sir, my name Jaune Ishmael. I'm sorry for entering your classroom but the door was open and I was curious of what was inside." Jaune said as being honest.

"Haha well that's quite alright young man. It would be surprising to see some students coming in early so please go take a seat." The teacher announce to which Jaune obliged. Looking around he decide to site on the second row to the top and see some of the students coming.

Jaune kept his eyes open and was able to find team RWBY and JNPR walking together. He waved towards them to which they did the same. Team RWBY are next to him as JNPR goes above row.

"Hello good students my Name is Professor Port and here you'll be learning the different type of Grimms." Port announce as he began telling some the grimm. Unfortunately after five minutes Port began telling his story of his youth. For Jaune it was rather curious of the tales he has experience.

However the others didn't seem to agree, Jaune turn his and see what team RWBY doing. Ruby began doodling in her book and show him a picture Port only more rounder to which made him chuckle. Weiss was on her left side writing down her notes but same look at Ruby doodling having a displease look. Yang was on her right side was looking at Jaune and give him a wink to only give the angel confusing but does the same. Lastly is Blake whose between both blondes was reading a book called 'Ninja of Love', having curiosity Jaune lean over to blake and whisper to her ear.

"Hey Blake what book are you reading." Juane whisper only to see a startle Blake whose face became red as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Uh uhhh nothing." She whisper back but stammered as Jaune

began to get more curious of her reaction.

"Is it ok for me to read after you finish."Jaune whisper again and Blake felt her face became completely red.

"Jaune, you know this is mature book. I'm not sure if your ok." Blake whisper back seeing Jaune still looking confused but she was thankful as he nodded.

"Then would mind helping me find good books to read." He asked which Blake nodded and smile. Blake was relief that he stop of his curiosity and now have another reader.

As the two whisper many of the students began dozing off. Jaune looks back at Ruby fooling around and looks at Weiss who seem to get more enrage as Port began telling them what a true hunter.

"A true hunters must be honorable." Ruby balance random stuff with her fingers. "A true huntsman must be dependable." She began dozing off. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Saying those words as the little girl was picking her nose. For Jaune he began to chuckle but when he looked at Weiss she look furious.

'Oh dear seem things aren't gonna be well.' He thought as he looked at Port.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits." He ask as Weiss raise her hand immediately.

"I do sir!" She said having determine rage look.

"Then change into you combat and weapon while I bring in the grimm." Port said as he left while Weiss did the same. Once came back wearing her gear R(w)by were hype to see the fight.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang shouted as she raise her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake shouted as she waved a flag showing there team name.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" RubRuby shouted only to fuel Weiss anger.

"Ruby let me concentrate! She yell as the leader got a bit scared.

"Sorry weiss." Ruby said as Jaune looked at Weiss and Ruby.

'It would seem these two aren't cooperating one another I should assist this. This may not be anything near as my objection, but same time I rather not see the two fight. They acted well perhaps seeing the root of it will solve it.' He thought as the grimm came and show it was a boarbatusk.

As the beast began to roll towards her Ruby kept giving her only to be shout back by her causing Ruby to be more sad. Once the fight was over Weiss began stomping her way out only to be stop by Ruby.

"Weiss! Wait up, why are you mad?" She ask having concern to her partner.

"Why!? Did Ozpin choose you to be leader than me! I've been train for long time and I become a recruit to you and don't bother me!" Weiss yelled as Ruby sad to her words.

"That's enough." Both girls look at Jaune who snapped his fingers what he did shock them entirely. All the students who began walking to there next class were frozen.

"What did you do, Ishmael!?" Weiss shouted only to see a displease Jaune.

"Cut the noise Weiss otherwise I do worse." He answer showing more rage and threatening tone causing her to become afraid of him.

"I froze time around us it'll only last for little time. I did this to talk to you two and it seem it's about being a leader." Jaune said as he looked at the two.

"Why is Ruby leader than me. I've been trained by the best instructors yet she became leader instead." Weiss said as she pointed at her.

"Of you say she isn't a good leader that what makes you a good leader?" He ask surprising the heiress.

"Excuse me." Weiss said shocked to his words.

"Ruby display that a leader isn't by skills but how they can face the odds as well doing there best to the fullest. While it's true that Ruby is young but do not forget she is still learning more than any of us. Weiss seeing your attitude show me that your the type of person who gets anything what they desire, am I not wrong? He looked at her as she looks down to her boots.

"You may be right." Weiss said having abit of sorrow. Jaune looked at Ruby.

"Ruby while you think your not a good leader then your wrong. I may not know alot about you but your action shows that your willing to go all the way for others despite the risk on you. A leader bare a heavy burden unlike any other. I obliged you to think about as how you will uphold it." Jaune said and pat her head giving her a calm smile. "Now listen you both should be considered lucky to have each other." Both the girls looked at him as he continue. "Weiss if you believe Ruby is doing something wrong then show her what she lack that way she knows, be as Yang of being another older sister to her and guide her to become good partner and friend. The same go for you Ruby show Wiess how you can become a great leader. Now I believe you two need to apologize one another." He said as the two looked at one another.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for my actions I shouldn't been mean like that. So are we ok? Weiss ask as she put her hand out. Only to be hugged by the little red.

"It's ok beside like Jaune said I might need help if you can teach me." Ruby asked as Weiss nodded. Both girls looked at Jaune who was smiling at the two.

"It would seem my job is done. You should be going to your next class." He announce as he snapped his fingers again causing them to see the students move around once more and the two left.

"Those are something wouldn't you agree headmaster." Jaune said as Ozpin came from the corner look at the two walking towards their next class.

"Indeed though I must admit I never expected you to help to sort it out." Ozpin said as he began drinking coffee from his mug.

"Surprise me as well, but same time I would do it again. As I told them their lucky to have one another as for I have to do things myself." Jaune said having a sad tone to his words to which Ozpin notice.

"If you want Ishmael. We can put you in a team?" He ask as Jaune shook his head.

"As much that would be nice. I must decline I rather not let others be in harm way." Jaune said as he pulled out his pendulum.

"That fine but if you want to join a team then tell me alright young man." He said to which Jaune shook his head and began walking only. Meanwhile Ozpin looked at Jaune and began to think.

'It seem you might be here than just your mission, then you know.' He thought as he walked to the opposite direction.

Classes for the young angel are rather interesting. After Port's class he notice that he was having history with 'Doctor' Oobleck, living for centuries Jaune knew all events making it very simple for him. His next class of environmental with Professor Peach, but just as Oobleck class he knew most the stuff. After that class surprisingly he goes with the team leaders to class of being a tactician. From watching countless war Jaune began to understand how each battle would win. The next class was combat training. Jaune, RWBY, JNPR and the other students were at the arena to which Glynda was standing at the center. She began to explain each student would be facing one another.

"Now is there any volunteer who would want to go first?" She asked as many of them looked at one another. Not saying a word Jaune raised his hand up.

"Would it be fine if I go Miss Goodwitch." Jaune said.

"If your desire to spar than very well. Anyone else want to spar Ishmael?" Once again the students looked at eachother.

"I'll fight him.." A voice spoke to which all looked at to see who. A teen who was taller than the angel, wearing dark brown clothing that was cover by his grey armor that show a bird to his chest.

"Very well the battle will be between Jaune Ishmael vs Cardin Winchester."

'Winchester…' Jaune said to himself as he looked at the teen along with his weapon. 'So he use a mace rather nice that the youth still use some old weapons.'

"Are combatants ready.."Both nodded. "Then begin!" She called out as Cardin ran towards him.

"Take this!" Cardin shouted swinging his mace down. But with no effort Jaune move to the side dodging.

"You left your side's open." Jaune said as he dodge another swig from the teen.

"Hold still!" He shout as Jaune dodge once more.

"But I rather not get by a mace." Jaune said calmly as teen more irradiated. 'Seems he's mad best to finish this.' Immediately Jaune ran towards him and place his hand to his chest armor.

"Huh what's that supposed to do hurt me."

"No but this will.." A faint glow began to show to his hand. Before he could say anything he was blown away immediately out of the arena.

'Hmm perhaps I overdid it..' He looked at his hand than see the bully getting back on the arena.

"Why you..!" Before Cardin could run Glynda step in front of him.

"That's enough Winchester you lost. Not only only your out of the arena but your aura is low." She display as Jaune aura was 90 as Cardin was 15. "Thus this is Ishmael victory."

Cardin clench his fists but sees Jaune walked towards him. Once he near Jaune put his hand out. "Nice match but you must be careful next time."

Rather getting a and shake Cardin pushed away and walked away.

"Seems he's not fond of losing." He said to himself as he walked away to meet ruby and the gang. After Jaune match the other students began to fight including RWBY and JNPR. After each fight Glynda instructed them to follow her. To his surprise was that she was also a teacher of dust.

But his surprise turn to confuse, even living for a long time Jaune had no clue of how it works. This even lead him to ask Glynda for help to which still didn't help him.

As the day turn to night Jaune was still wearing his aqua sleeveless shirt but now wearing black sweatpants. As the angel was reading a book he heard knocking at his door.

'Hm, who would be knocking at this hour?' He question as more knocking began.

"I'm coming just wait." Jaune said Placing his pendulum on his desk and walks to his door. As he open the door what he saw gave him a surprising look.

He see team rwby in front of him but wear different clothing, Ruby wore a black tank top with a picture a heart shape which was underneath of a beowulf head as well having white pants that has was wearing a simple night gown which that had color silver to which fades to blue as it goes down, upon else he notice she has her hair down to which looks better on her beside her ponytail. Blake's wear something which catch him by surprise, she wore a black yukata that reach to her knee as was being held by a white strap he had seen them before but didn't expect they would still be here. Lastly he sees Yang's whose tad bit similar to Ruby with the exception of her wearing a black shorts as well yellow tank top, he notice that her shirt shows a flaming heart at has her first initials.

"May I ask why you girls are in front of my door." Jaune asked politely as all three looked at her leader.

"Cause since you help me and Weiss of our problem. Why not have a sleepover in your room!" She said raising her fist in the air .

"Sleepover? That rather new to me, but if that what you want then come in." Jaune said as he move to the side and the team went in. Closing his door he see the girls were surprise that he has his own room unlike the others whose share rooms.

"So you have this room all for yourself?" Weiss ask as he answered by nodding his head.

"Yes though I must be honest i didn't expect this either. But mind I ask another question. Why did you all decided want sleepover.?"

All four looked at one another and looked at him specifically Ruby giving him the biggest smile.

"Cause we want to be you friend Jaune. Even though we don't know a lot about you, we still want to be friends with you." She answer as Jaune look with wide eyes.

'Friends. Wow just wow' Jaune began shaking and began laughing confusing the team as he continue but began to chuckle.

*chuckles* Forgive me Ruby. It just that to be honest you and your are the first people calling me 'friend'." He answer shocking the who team.

"Wait you mean you never had anyone to have as a friend." Blake ask as Jaune sat on his bed and looked at the window seeing the night sky.

"I've never had anyone to chat, to play or any of sorts. Ruby, Weiss remember I said you two are lucky to have someone by your side." Both girls nodded now realizing that Jaune been alone unlike the two.

"I've had a person to talk but not much not like you guys. So I guess you could say I was a bit jealous." Jaune announce closing his eyes and felt something. Opening his eyes he see Ruby hugging him.

"You won't be alone anymore ok. We're friends so we can help." Ruby said smiling as the other done the same. For once in Jaune existence he now has people to talk beside Ishmael.

"Thank you Ruby and thank you everyone. But for now it's time for rest." Jaune said as the the nodded to and get ready to sleep. Ruby and Yang shared a bed as the Blake and Weiss slept on different beds. Jaune said his goodnights to them and look at the sky once more.

'The sky is beautiful. I wonder if I can fulfill my mission and protect my friends.' He thought and hear something. Not to his surprise he gave a smile of the sound.

"Can't sleep well Blake." He ask startling the girl as she got up and sat next to him.

"How did you know I was awake? "She asked him. "My eyes can see thing no people can. That especially to humans.. and faunus am I right kitty." He said giving a smile to the now panic girl. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't tell. You have my word beside I'm more different than any of you guys."

"You may be right but people don't treat faunus well so yeah." She answer giving a sad look.

"Your scared that your team would betray you?" He ask as she nodded. "You shouldn't worry much about it." He answer as Blake look at him.

"Both Ruby and Yang don't seem to be the type to betray someone and for Weiss not sure but I know things will be ok. Plus I'm your friend now. And like I said Blake." She looked at him completely shocked.

She see Jaune's eyes change colors from his pupils being white as the rest were blue."I'm more different than you think."He said blinking his eyes as they turn back to normal.

"If you need my help, I'll be gladly to assist you if needed." He reassured making her smile.

"Ok, thank you Jaune. Good night." She said as she get back on the other bed and began falling asleep leaving Jaune awake.

'To think I would say that.. It not part of my mission but it feels rather right to do it.. She needed the help but I don't know alot about her. Hopefully as time goes on I might know more about her and aid her problems as well the others. But it's best to get rest thinking this much won't get me anything if I'm exhausted.' Laying down Jaune let sleep take over now knowing he will be helping them more than he realize.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission and Name

Chapter 4 My Mission

Location: ???

"Mmm.." Jaune groan as light were bright on him making him open his eyes.Upon opening them he was shocked of what being seeing. Looking to his surroundings he was relaxing on a meadow fill with many flowers and show a tree. He got and began walking toward the tree. As he kept walking his gaze was mostly toward the flowers showing a mixture of colors.

'This land have went here before if so why can't I remember it..?' He thought to himself as he reach to the tree. Looking up he can tell the tree is still young and full of life. The tree leaves were like the trees in emerald forest. Luscious green leaves indicating it fresh and healthy. He place his hand on the tree and felt a bit of light from it.

"I see you admire the tree as I do for life." An unknown voice called out surprising Jaune from behind. Jaune became completely shock that the voice who speak was Ishmael himself. Upon looking he was exactly like him as if seeing a mirror the onlt difference was that his hair was aqua blue compare his blonde white hair.

"Ishmael!! What?! How can you be at Remnant?! Didn't you said that it's impossible to comeback?!" Jaune ask as he felt a hand in his shoulder and see Ishmael giving a calm smile.

"Allow me to explain." Ishmael said as Juane listen. "While it's true once enter you can't go back to heaven. There is an acceptance that since you have powers similar to mine I can create a somewhat connection to your soul and mine. But won't last long, I'm doing this to discuss you about your mission."

"Are you referring to prevent this darkness from growing." Jaune said as Ishmael nodded.

"Yes but let me be clarified specifically your power. Remember how I open a rift for you to go in." Ishmael said as Jaune continue to his. "You have that ability to do as well but only for the mission. You see Jaune as I did the rift, many began to tear up releasing some sort dark presence. I want you to seal the rift so it doesn't cause more harm understood?"

"Yes sir... Ishmael I have a question?" Jaune ask. "Yes Jaune."

"You see I enter the academy known as Beacon. I enter by facing someone but during the fight I was able to create a grimm. How was I able to do that?" Jaune said as Ishmael looks at him.

sigh* Jaune let tell you something." Ishmael said as Jaune stay quiet. "Cycle and creation is exactly what the name said. You can create grimm. I looked in your mind and see it. I'm impress that you did it but be careful it take a lot the only reason you didn't knocked out was that you have a lot aura. Now let stop getting side track and let me tell you that your mission begin." Ishmael said having blank look.

"Apparently the time and space rift that allow you to enter Remnant is still open. Go to it and seal it before anything get close to it." He announce as Jaune nodded.

"As you wish." Jaune said giving Ishmael a calm smile.

"Then my time is done for now. I will chat when time is right until then seal the rift that's in the forest so they won't cause harm and stop the evil from spreading."

"I will Ishmael you can count on me." Jaune said as a bright light engulf Ishmael blinding Jaune.

Opening his eyes, Jaune looked around that he was back in his room only this time team rwby were no where to be found. He got off from his bed and looked at his desk to see a folded note on top on his scroll. He open the note and began reading.

"Jaune, Me and my team went to class early. Hope we see you soon. And hope we can have another sleepover. -From Ruby. P.s We put our scroll numbers in your that way we can chat also we stop yang from drawing mustache on u."

Looking at his scroll he see icons of team rwby logos as well there numbers.

'Hehe guess I'm there friends. I'll see them later but first I have to close that rift.' Not

wasting time he put on his gear and began walking toward the cliff to where emerald forest is.

'Ishmael said it's where I entered.' He point at the direction to the left. He took few step back and full sprinted towards the edge,once he was the ledge he done a long jump and began floating down into the forest. Once he landed he receive a call. Pulling out his scroll to see it's Ozpin.

"Hello headmaster I assume your using the camera to see me."

"Indeed may I ask why are you in emerald forest?" Ozpin ask as Jaune continues running

"I'm sorry but it would seem the rift that I was in wasn't able to be close completely so I'm going to seal it." Jaune said as the headmaster nodded to his response. "Very well but due be careful Glynda will come to get you."

"Acknowledge." Jaune said as he close his scroll and began slowing down his pace and looks around. Upon his surrounding he see many beowulves ripped open to even some vanishing away.

'This must been the rift Ishmael was talking about.' Jaune began walking toward one of the corpse of the Beowulf only to see that the marking were from another Beowulf.

'A Beowulf killing there own kind. That shouldn't be possible normally one wouldn't kill their own even Eclipse make sure but something caused it.'

ROOOOOOAAARRR!" A loud roar came close by and Jaune decides to jump up to the trees to see the cause of it and to prevent being seen.

He witnessing two beowulves an adult and a teen fighting but what was surprising was the teen beowulf. The teen fur was violet hue from top than fades back to black as it goes down but also notice blue veins around the teen as if there a blood stream. As he continue to watching them fight he notice the younger one was being more vicious that the older one. The young teen leap at the older one and began clawing him at a fierce rate.

'That grimm it's no ordinary beast but what cause it...' Looks around and discover what caused of it. A rift of time and space was there. 'There the rift. It would seem the beast was close and lead to his new appearance. If a beast like that goes to Beacon or any civilian location it'll cause harm. I need to end it here and now.'

Not wasting any moment Jaune jumped down as the grimm looked at him. Both looked at each other straight in the eye waiting for one of them to strike. The grimm leaped at him at which he retaliated by making himself some duel wielding swords and clash with the beast. At first it was a stand still but Jaune felt the strength of the beowulf pushing him.

Not wanting to be outmatch Jaune leaped back and began making projectiles. He began throwing at the beast only to witness it dodging his attack. The Beowulf use it's abnormal speed to get close to him and proceed once more.

Fortunately Jaune anticipate it and began making a energy ball. As the grimm can close to him Jaune took risk by placing his right palm out. As he continue the beowulf gave a quick slash at his right arm, fearing his coat and cut his aura making him get three cut wounds from the beast.

Ignoring the pain Jaune blasted the projectile at it point blank causing the grim to be blasted. The Grimm upper half was gone only leaving in midsection and below and fall to the ground.

pant* "I-I did it. That was much harder than I expected. If a grimm like that can be that strong and faster then I fear more would be like that." He said as he turn to the rift.

"Now it's time to seal it." Jaune said as runes began to close the rift slowly til nothing was there. As he felt of relief a jolt of pain began to surge in his arm from the attack the gain done.

"Grr. The wound still hurt from that strike. Should be best to let other's not see it." Using his aura he was able to heal the wound but unfortunately it left the marking of slashes on him.

'Guess the wound is no ordinary strike I should be more cautious about those type of grimms.' Using his creation to fix his robe he receive a call this time it was Ruby.

'Ruby? Wonder what she want...?' decides to answer the call. "Hello Ruby wha-" "Jaune!! Where are you didn't came to class we even check your room and nothing!"

"I'm sorry Ruby I had something and what do you mean 'we'?

"My team and jnpr were looking for you." Hearing her voice he can tell she was concern. "As I said before I'm sorry for disappearing like that but I have my reason I'll be back I promise."

"Ok but be back soon cause we wanna ask you something."Ruby said as she hang up.

Hearing the call ended Jaune decides to use what little energy he had to his pendulum to warp back to beacon. With so little time he was at the entrance of the dorms but help onto the wall to prevent from collapsing.

"Gah... I guess I can't use too much of my powers. I'm able to stand and do others but it seems closing the rift took more my power than I thought. But what happen to that grimm... It be beast to tell Ozpin but later on."

Just as Jaune began walking his room he was tackle by a blur of red causing both hitting the ground. Losing his for a sec only to regain and see what crashed into him. It was none than Ruby rose herself looking at him giving the most adorable pout he witnessing. Look up and see the others coming towards him.

"Sorry for not being with you guys I had something to do." Scratching his cheek to see ruby still pouting at him. Before he could say anything else Pyrrha.

"Where were you the entire time?" Pyrrha asked him

"I was training at the emerald forest." Getting up from the tackle and looks Pyrrha looks at him straight in the eye.

"It's dangerous to train there by yourself you may be strong but have limits." The others nodded while Weiss picked up his scroll and looks at his aura.

"You shouldn't be careless as well you use a lot more aura than facing Yang." Both teams looks at Jaune aura there shock was that his aura was twenty five percent. All were shock that he would take strict training.

"I won't do it again you have my word. But may I ask of needed me for something?" Jaune ask as he got up and took his scroll back.

"Yeah there a place and want you to come along with us, magic boy." Yang answer giving her cheery smile as the others nodded to her answer.

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you i'm not- he couldn't finish his answer thanks to Yang wrapping her arm around his neck.

"No way magic boy it'll be more fun. Beside you need to relax since you over did it to yourself." Seeing that he won't be able to deny he nodded to all went to the dock.

"Ok I'll come." Jaune conceded as the other smile to his answer.

"Great than you don't mind keeping an eye on Ruby?" Yang ask him to which he nodded.

"I don't mind it doesn't seem that hard."Both blonds began walking as the rest follow.

Upon arriving at the dock Jaune notice Joan was holding some sort medicine. Once inside he see her taking some and sitting by the window. As both team chat with one another jaune was sitting by himself closing his eyes knowing it'll be while. At times he open one his eyes to see them chatting with ease and joy. He felt happy seeing them being well and positive unlike most to remnant he seen. Once they reach vale Jaune was amaze of what he see. Looking around to see people enjoy themselves with one another as if nothing bad ever came.

"So this is vale I must admit I never thought this place be well to see." Jaune said as he looked around to see things he never witness only to be tap on the shoulder by Yang.

"There a lot more than you think. But right now we have a the club to relax." Pointing to the direction Jaune follow the others. As they kept walking Jaune began to feel unease from hunger getting worse but surprisingly someone gave him a sandwich just has he was gonna say his thanks he looks to see it was Blake giving it to him.

"I had a spare lunch and thought you might need it." Nodding to her words Jaune took it and began eating and was enjoying the meal.

"Thank you. I actually appreciate it." Smiling at her as she smile as well.

"No problem but mind I ask what were doing in the forest and don't worry I won't tell." Blake ask him as Jaune look at her and notice she wouldn't tell the others.

"There was something in emerald forest and what I saw was something dangerous and had to take it down." Jaune whisper to her.

Seeing how he answering she took his words as both kept being silence until reaching to the place named 'Junior's Club'.

"Are you sure this is a good place?"Jaune ask as he point at the club. To which Yang nodded.

"Yup I know the boss so no worries." As she open Jaune was looking around to see the light blinding him a bit with upbeat music. He follow the group to sit down as for Yang left to get the tell the man behind the bar to make the drink.

"This place looks amazing." Jaune said as he gaze around the club.

"Yeah it is." Turning his head finding Yang hold a tray of drinks for the group."Here we go eight strawberry sunrise for everyone." Both teams and Jaune grab their drinks and began having some til Jaune notice many wondering eyes looking at Pyrrha and Weiss."Any idea why many people are looking at weiss and Pyrrha for some reason.

"It no surprise since a Schnee is here and Pyrrha is well famous."

"What does a Schnee has to do of them being here." Weiss had a irradiated look as if daggers were on the boy.

"As if you don't know any about them?"

"I don't honestly" Weiss was not enjoying jaune answer about the schnee family.

"Stop acting like you never heard the SDC before." Jaune shook his head as weiss wasn't sure to be mad or shocked.

"My apologies but I have no idea the SDC is."

"How do you not know the SDC! We're the world number distributor of dust!" Weiss should as surprise Jaune.

"I'm sorry I just don't look that much to me you're just another person I say as friend. I wouldn't care about if you're rich or poor nor faunus it doesn't change your my friend. And a beautiful one as well.

Weiss was completely shock. That Jaune didn't knew anything about the schnee as well the SDC. But also that he wouldn't care about any of that sort of wanting to be her friend. Feeling guilty but her face began to have a pink tint of him calling her cute.

"I-I-It's alright and I'm sorry for my actions just now." Weiss said as she looks her drink.

"It's alright no harm done correct?" Weiss nodded and drinks her beverage as Jaune looks towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha any idea why they would consider you a celebrity?"

"Well you see I've won multiple times of mistral region tournament as well doing commercial and advertisements so yeah."

"Interesting but wouldn't matter now since your in beacon. Your now pyrrha nikos beacon student of being in team jnpr as well being friends with team rwby." Pyrrha began to feel more joy being with the boy knowing he doesn't care about her status of being a celebrity.

"Don't forget we're your friend as well now." Jaune nodded of her response and began looking around seeing them having a good time.


	5. Chapter 5 Knight legacy

Chapter 5 A Knights Legacy

Location: Jaune room

After the night of celebrating with team rwby and now became friends with jnpr. Jaune felt rather good. But despite having them as now friends Jaune looked back at his injury.

Looking at the claw marks it took time to be healed it but left three claw markings on him. It was odd, normally the markings would be gone but they stay as well turning black despite the healing process. Thankfully the others didn't see the markings from his robe cover over it.

'The grimm is now gone but doesn't mean more can happen. Due to those rifts tearing themselves up and make gaps, the grimms can be more dangerous than before. Also that strike it gave doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Could there be an effect from those strikes and can they be fatal? If so I need to be more careful or those things will take innocent lives.' Clenching his fist Jaune goes to his desk and grabbed his pendulum.

Decide to take it safe he use his pendulum to check both Beacon and Vale location which thankfully none shown up. After checking his scroll began to call. Looking at the caller not surprise that is was Ozpin.

'Guess it should be wise to see him. I do owe him some explanation about the incident.' Already in his clothing Jaune decides to head to Ozpin office and discuss about the grimm. Upon reaching he began to think if he should asking Ruby team to help him train. With them being good at combat he might asked them for other necessary things. He arrived to his destination and took the elevator to head up. Once the elevator stopped he was introduced by a calm Ozpin and Glynda waiting for him.

"Have a seat Ishmael. We have some discussion to talk about." Ozpin said as he motion his hand for him to sit down.

"I assume it's about the grimm accident yesterday." Jaune said as the headmaster nodded to it. Without saying a word Ozpin press a button on his desk which display the video of him facing off the grimm.

"Would you mind telling us exactly what's the danger my students might get into from you entering." Ozpin said as he looked at Jaune straight in the eye.

sigh* "Understood, the grimm that display in the video was infected by that time and space rift. It must have gotten near it and change it appearance from a standard grimm. Also there more dangerous compare before, it speed and and strength are tremendous. It may have more self awareness unlike before but what it gain it lost some defense making them glass cannon." Jaune said as both teachers nodded of his report.

"I see but what about these rifts how were u able to seal it?" Ozpin ask as Jaune continues. "Because I bare Ishmael abilities I can seal them to prevent more of them coming. We're lucky it was only a beowulf, if it were any other grimm it would've been far worse."

"I have one more question to you Ishmael? Are you feeling ok?"Ozpin ask as he move his eyes to Jaune left arm. To which he knew it was gonna ask that.

"To be honest Ozpin I'm entirely sure.." Jaune took off his robe show the twi his claw mark on arm still black. "The strike it did to my arm was healed but for some reason the markings never left and turn my skin to what you see." Jaune answer as he looked at his arm as well.

"I see, then that's all I need to know. Thank you Ishmael." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded.

He stand up and began walking back toward the elevator. After he went into the elevator, Ozpin looked at video of Jaune sealing the rift but the different was that Jaune skin turn pure white sealing it.

'What other secrets you bare Ishmael?' Ozpin ask as he looked back at the video.

Meanwhile

As the elevator reach to the bottom Jaune exited the elevator. As he started walking back to his room he notice someone walking towards the training room. Looking closely he began to notice the feature of blonde hair girl who wore aqua sleeveless coat under shows a white shirt, black shorts similar to yangs, follow by platform boots As he walk to her direction he notice white armor gauntlet arms and some armor wrapped around her legs, follow by a sword strap to her waist. Til he realize that it was Joan wearing a different combat gear than her attire.

'Joan what she's doing heading to the arena..?' Decided to take risks he follow her. Once both reach to training room he began watching her inputting something in her scroll. Just as she finish inputting a sparring robot began to coming out from the floor.

'Oh so Joan gonna train. This might be my first time seeing her fight. Let see what skills you bare Joan.' Keeps an eye on her as she began pulling out her sword and sheath turning into a shield.

Without saying a word the bot bolted towards her and began assaulting. As it proceeded to punch Joan she raise her shield and began blocking it strikes. Just as the bot about to launch his right fist joan use her sword to parry and bash its head with the shield.

As the bot tries to regain its posture joan retaliate by doing some slashes and kicks it to gain distance. As she got her distance she began emanating her aura all over her body. The training bot immediately attack Joan once more only this time there was no bruises on her. As she began to counter the assault by using her legs. Jaune began to think of her combat skills.

'Oh so Joan strike fast but not just using her sword but same time using her body. Her aura seem to be very high. Also those attack the machine gave didn't hurt her much maybe something of a shield semblance or rather something else? But something doesn't feel right at most seeing her against that machine she clearly good but something holding her down. But what and why?'

While Jaune kept pondering of Joan skill and semblance. He didn't realize that she finish training with with the sparring bit in pieces. Jaune want to know, so he jumped down and began walking to her.

sigh* 'I still need to train more.' Joan thought as she began putting her sword away back to its sheath. Joan began hearing footsteps, she turn and see Jaune walking towards her.

"That was impressive skills of using your weapons as well without it. I'm terribly sorry for spying on you but my curiosity got the better of me." Jaune said as he looked at her.

"It's ok though I'm surprise someone was watching." Joan said as Jaune smile.

"I can be quiet. Though mind I ask why were you doubting your strikes?" Jaune ask as she stay quiet leading him to continue.

"The way you fought it looked as if something holding you back. I may not be teammate to yours but as a friend I would like to learn." Jaune said giving Joan a calm look.

"Ok.. But let me ask you something. Jaune do you know about the "Arc family" is?" Joan ask Jaune stayed and decide to speak.

" The Arc family are consider the forgotten family who fought during the "Great War." It was your great-grandfather Arthur Arc who fought with Vale and Vacou against Mistrial and Atlas with the strength of a beast none can handle. But he wasn't done, after the war another occur this time it was human and faunus. The faunuses were in peril from the number human and weapon. But what shocked them was that it was your grandfather who intervene and aided them from their struggle. His words were "Their people as well despite having animal features and I protect those who need its. We cannot just abandon them their the people in remnant as well you and I..." because of those words some the humans rally with him to aided them. The war was long and brutal but the faunuses won thanks to your grandfather will to protect them. But as time began go by many began forgetting about him but there are few who remember his action as noble while others believe otherwise." Jaune said as he look only to see a jaw dropping Joan.

"Wow just wow." Joan said as Jaune snapped his fingers making her get back her sense.

"I know a lot about history. But may ask why?" Jaune ask as he looked at her.

"You see many saw him as a great person and amazing leader. But the problem is that many saw the arcs great warriors and protectors." She said looking down and grip at her sword.

"So you want to prove that you can still uphold your legacy. You'll be sparring against me, we'll see if you can uphold if not than I'm afraid your friends will die by your hands." Jaune announce as he took a few step back .

Joan was just watching as Jaune began getting into a stance. Began to get smile while she get into her stance, holding out her sword and sheath turning into a shield and looks at Jaune.

"Are you ready Ishmael? Cause I'm not holding back.." Joan called out.

"Like I would ever hold back to a fight." Jaune called back grinning at her.

"Alright then.. Let's Go!" Both ran toward each other and began colliding theirs blades. Without hesitation Jaune created another sword and strikes once more. As he proceeded to strike with his second blade Joan parry the blade with her shield then strikes back leading him to go on to defensive decides to take the offensive against him. As she strikes Jaune began to dodge each strikes she dealt but began taking few hits from her sword. Not want to take more hits he charged and does a cross slash with both blade only Joan to hold both with ease.

With each strikes their blades hitting one another. Both began to realise how well they other person is good at. Joan realize that Jaune was is new to use sword but is capable of countering strikes in close she notice that his raw strength isn't strong like the others but rather a similar to Ren til she remember his semblance are his strength to when facing people but since he's fighting with swords he rather weak.

'Ok so Jaune is light on his toes but he can't give a lot damage. For a guy whose by himself he can really put people go defending themselves than attacking but it looks like he either dodge or counter any strike than take a hit. Hmm I think i have idea to break those swords with ease and win. Hopefully I don't need to use my semblance.

Jaune began to understand that Joan is very well skilled with the sword and shield. Not only she block all his strikes but she was able hit him several times. Not only that but Jaune notice that every assault he gave she was able to predict the next strike he gave and counter.

'This is quite interesting of a fight. She been able to block all my attack but also striking me at some blows. Now make me wonder what would happen if I face team JNPR together. That would a be a devastating defeat. Hmm how would I be able to pass through her defensive,huh..?' He got his solution by his distance to her. 'Guess I should use erst bohren to see if she can handle unlike Yang. Hopefully Joan shield will block most of the impact.

Both understanding what they need to do. Jaune and Joan leap back and gets ready to strike. As Jaune began focusing the aura to his spear making it have blue-green hue. Joan immediately recognize the move. The same move that injured Yang's arm.

'Guess he gonna all out on this one. Now it's my turn.' Joan began releasing her aura at which began to go into her shield.

"Take this Joan! ERST BOHREN!" Jaune shouted as he threw the spear at her. Joan put her shield up as the spear began impacting her shield. Pushing her a few feet Joan wasn't gonna let Jaune spear to beat her. What she done was amazing, she redirected to spear out of the arena making a explosion to the stand.

"Exactly what are you two doing..." Both stop and look only to witness a very displease Glynda Goodwitch. Joan began to get scared immediately lost the sense of continuing to fight as for Jaune kept a calm demeanor and looks at Glynda.

"Ummm...t-training ." Joan answer but Jaune knows that Joan is scared. He place his hand on her shoulder telling her he gonna explain it.

"Miss Goodwitch the blame would go on me.. I requested Joan to spar against me.. I'm sorry for the damage we made can you forgives please.." he bow his head to shame only for Glynda to sigh and response back.

"I'll let you be a warning that's all. Joan you may go I wish to speak with Ishmael alone. Also Joan your team are looking for you." Glynda said as she fix her glasses.

Joan nodded and began walking until she look at Jaune waving her hand saying 'goodbye'. Jaune waved back and watches Joan leaving. Once she was out of sight Jaune look and see a very disappointed Glynda in front of him.

"Care to explain to me why you two fight Ishmael." Glynda said having no sense of any excuse.

"We fight for two reasons. The first was for me to get a bit more practice of my skills to which I lack of.

"And what the second reason?" Glynda asked as Juane kept his eye at the direction Joan took.

"Joan was doubting if she was good leader such as Ruby. So I decided to spar at to show that her skills would show otherwise and as you can see." He pointed at the broken stand.

"I see.. As I said before you only get one and only warning not to do that again understand." Glynda said to which Jaune nodded but as he proceeded to walk he stop and looked at Glynda.

"Miss Goodwitch I wish to have a request." Jaune said catching her attention.

"What would that request be?" She ask as Jaune gave her his scroll.

"I want to know what been happening to remnant. I may been watching Remnant for long time doesn't mean I exactly the danger can be. I would really appreciated if you can give all the info from before to now." Jaune said as Glynda understood what he saying.

"Very well..I'll get the info you need but in return I want you to make sure either team rwby and jnpr cause any trouble." Glynda announce to which Jaune bow his head once more.

Agreeing to her request Jaune left as Glynda began repairing the stand from his action spear explosion.

'I'm hoping any of these news can tell me where to start investigating otherwise I fear things may become disaster.' Jaune began to think as he kept walking to his dorm.

As he reach back to the dorms Jaune notice his room lights were on. Cautious of what's going on Jaune knock only to be open by Yang.

"Hey magic boy how's it hanging?"Yang said as Jaune look and see both teams in his room.

"May I ask why all of you are in my room?" Jaune ask politely

"Cause it's enough space for all of us." Stepping back Jaune look and see all of them either sitting on on the ground playing a game or on his bed.

"Alright then.. So Joan you ok?" Jaune looked at her to which she nodded.

"Yeah just scared when Glynda stare that scares me already." She began to tremble til Jaune put his hand her shoulder once more.

"But it's alright we both got only a warning that's all." Jaune said as she to sigh of relief.

What warning?" Ruby ask as she kept munching some cookies.

"Me and Joan just spar a moment ago. I ask her if she can help me on my skills. So far she very well of defense as well giving some blows." Nodding of to his words Jaune notice Nora was in front of him her head down.

"Nora..?" Jaune called her as she didn't saying a word she grab his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Why didn't tell us! We could've have fun all of us and I want to fight you!" Nora explain causing Jaune to understand why she shaking him. Ren came and stops Nora constantly shaking him.

"I'm sorry Nora but the next time I'll tell you ok." Nodding of his answer Jaune walks to Weiss and looks at her.

"What is it Ishmael..?" Weiss asked as she looked at him.

'If I want to get stronger I need to learn how to use it.' Jaune gave her a smile and asked her. "Would you mind teaching me about dust?"

And scene hope you guys enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6 Lending a hand

Chapter 6 Lending a hand

Hey everybody it's been awhile. Sorry about that anyway here

Chapter 6 Lending a hand

"Would you mind teaching me about dust?" Jaune ask politely. Before Weiss could answer Ruby came between the two after finishing her cookies.

"Of course, she can teach you Jaune! I'm betting she has a lot to teach you." Jaune patted her head and gave a light chuckle.

"Ruby I'm flattered that you think of Weiss would helping but I would want to hear her voice. Is that ok?" Ruby pouted of his words but led everyone in his room to look at her for a response.

"Normally I would say no to people. But you assisted me and Ruby of our little problem. So I'll make it an acceptance. But I would also want you to tutor me of something. But let's do it next week, due to I have to tutor her first." Weiss said as she pointed at Ruby to which Jaune nodded.

"Seems fair thank you Weiss. I appreciate you helping me. I believe it's time you eight to head back to your rooms and rest." Jaune said as all of them nodded and left.

"Sleep well Jaune." Joan said to him as all of them too began to leave his room leaving Jaune waving back and close his door.

As the others went in there room Ruby gave a smile to Weiss as all of them are now in their pj's.

"That was nice of you helping him Weiss." Ruby whisper as the two are getting to rest as Blake and Yang already began sleeping.

"He helped us, it's the least I can do." Weiss said making Ruby smile and decides to sleep. As Weiss stayed awake she got up and walked towards the luggage looking to see if she has enough dusts for him to train to thankfully she has. Closing it back up she went back in bed and proceed to fall asleep quietly.

A week had pass to which Jaune witness a very tired Ruby. Apparently Weiss tutoring was considered the toughest thing she if it's possible Jaune decided to take it anyway. Now morning came and he was writing down something only to hear his door knock. Not wanting to be mean he proceed to the door and opens to ses Weiss.

"Good morning Weiss. I presume we'll begin lessons." He ask to which she nodded.

"Indeed we'll be doing it in your dorm since it's less noticeable for others to notice us." Weiss said to he she enter she looked at book with suspicious.

"What kind a book is this?" She ask as she gave him the book.

"Oh it's a journal I wrote while being in beacon." Jaune said as Weiss opens and tries to read but to no avail. The words he wrote were no ordinary language to read.

"I can't read any of this." Weiss said to which he took.

"That is because what I wrote is ancient writing I learn a while back. Guess you could say a habit so to speak." He answer as he scratch the back of his head.

The heiress was speechless that Ishmael use an ancient writing than standard. But shook it off, look at him. "How would anyone understand this type of writing?" Having a somewhat serious tone. Jaune walk to his bookshelf and pulled another book. Upon opening show all the notes he wrote from the last week.

"I wrote some notes to make it understandable for you guys. The book you're holding is for my own as for this one has the notes of the teachers " After receiving a 'Oh' Weiss decided to the journal down and looked at him.

"Moving on, let me ask you a question. How much exactly do you know about dust?" She went to his desk leaving him to think about her question

"I know that dust was discovered when humanity was endangered from the Grimm. The main elements were four basic elements are fire, water, lightning and wind. But that all I know so far." Jaune said, turning his head to see her place some dust capsules in front of him.

"Seem you know well of the past but allow me to explain beside the basic four." He nodded as she continues. "Later on the schnee family were the family one who were able to create many new types. The four main colors are the standard ones but later on my family began making more varieties. Gravity dust is an example of being created."

'Wow. Humanity are more than I expected. If they can create many variations of dust than hopefully this can work.' He thought as walking toward the desk. With such Weiss began telling him about more than he realizing. She began teaching him that the main four can combine one another to create a 'secondary' such as wind and water into ice. Another she began explaining to him were that dust can bear different forms from diamond shape to as well being liquid form as well being rawr element itself. But what catches his interest was that any weapons or people can be infused with dust.

"Dust infusion.. Weiss would you mind I ask a question." Jaune asked her.

"What is it Ishmael?" Weiss ask looking at him while he was searching for something.

"Is it possible to infuse dust with my pendulum and my abilities." He pulled out his pendulum, giving it to her seeing it'll work. Taking a few glances Weiss thought otherwise but looking at him she can see he would try.

"Hmm that is a good question. It might be possible by infusing it with dust." She answer and Jaune place his hand under chin and think.

Looking at the blonde boy Weiss began to learn more about him. During the past week she kept an eye in him if he a dunce like the the others but was wrong. It was rather the opposite Jaune answers all the questions the teachers in class as well giving more info they never knew. But she has one question in the back of her mind.

'Can he teach me of creating familiars like her?' Thinking that he can help her she never realize that he was standing up.

"Wow I never realize time flew by rather fast." Once Jaune said those Weiss look at notice that it was twelve in the afternoon. As any of the two were about to continue Jaune belly began to make growl rather loudly.

"Ehehe sorry Weiss guess I'm more hungry than before. I guess skipping breakfast isn't wise." He said surprising the heiress.

"You dunce,you shouldn't skip breakfast! Let stop studying of dust and get you some food." She pointed at him to which he obliged. Just as he was about to open the door Weiss spoke.

"Jaune would you mind teaching me?" She asked making him turn his head to see her looking at him.

"What exactly do you need teaching, Weiss?" He asked.

"Of summoning like you did of the sorts." Weiss said and got her answer seeing smiling blonde.

"Of course, after all you help me the best I could do is help you. But first help me ok with my studies. After all of you are my friends, snow angel."

"Snow angel, really?" she deadpanned to that nickname as the the blonde scratch his cheek.

"My apologies, it's just you look like one as well beautiful." He said not realize that she blushing.

"Just don't call me that with people around us, understand." She ordered and left the room leaving him behind but gave a little smile that he's her friend.

Upon arriving to the cafeteria they spotted their friends chatting among each other. Jaune offered her that he'll get her food as she chat with her team and friends. She comply and went to their table as he went to get some food. Yang see Weiss heading towards them as Jaune heading to get some food.

"Heeey Weiss-cream. How was tutoring magic boy,~." Yang ask giving a teasing tone.

Thankfully Weiss kept her demeanor from her teasing. "Actually he will behave and he listen as well writing down the key factors about unlike a certain person who just want to play." She stated looking at Ruby. The little red was scratching the back of her head as act of shyness and fear. Thankfully it lasted very with Jaune coming with two trays on each hand. On his left show a salad as his right only show a burger.

"Here Weiss a salad just for you, and this one is for me." Jaune said as he open the wrapper of the burger and began munching on it. After series of bites Yang decides to ask him.

"~Hey magic boy.. How was the tutoring from Weiss- cream?" She asked, making him stop eating his burger and looked at her.

"It was actually rather well. She show me more than I knew. I was actually thinking if she can tutor me more so I understand of dust usages." He declare surprising the teams and a have Weiss give a confident look.

"See Xiao-Long, he would like to learn more. Also of course Jaune I'll assist you." Weiss said as Jaune answer by a smile.

Joan coughed getting them back to their senses. *Cough* "Jaune if you don't mind but mind joining us to the sparring room? The reason I'm asking is it ok for us train with you?" Joan ask surprising all of them.

"This is new,may I ask why?"He asked to which Joan decides to continue.

"When I fought you, I notice that your skills of using a sword need more training. While it's impressive that you can parry the strikes as well dodging them. You need to learn to counter as well more training." Joan explain as Jaune nodded of her reason.

"You may be right. I'm not fully well using a sword. Perhaps you maybe right of the training. I might also lend a hand of giving your team better easier way to cooperate one another." Jaune said looking to see Joan team nodding, to which Pyrrha decides to speak.

"We would be glad to help you and who knows we might have our spar sooner than we think." Pyrrha announce as both smile at one another.

"I'm also gonna help ya too magic boy." Yang said as she headlock him catching him off guard.

"I want a rematch with ya, plus maybe teaching you maybe fun. What about you two since me and Weiss now gonna help him. What about you guys are you in?" Yang said to which Ruby shook her head immediately. As for Blake looked at him unsure if she would until Jaune spoke.

"Actually Blake if you don't mind but can you show me some stories I would love to read some.

"As he said Yang gave him a deadpan look.

"Really, asking her for books." That was all Yang said which Blake looked at her partner than to him.

"I wouldn't mind also I think I know some ways to help ya. As for the books I won't mind." Blake said as she got a nod as well a smile from him.

I appreciate you all to help me. But first you all need to aid one another ok. I can handle myself, beside I have things I need to do. Is that understandable." He said to which all nodded and would help if he needed.

'It quite amazing that these children would aid someone. Seem their people who will aid one another.' However a yelp of pain causing him an the others to looked.

"OWW! STOP IT IT HURTS!" The girl pleaded for him to stop. But instead was screaming in pain as it continues.

The group were shocked to see what's happening to her. Witnessing a female faunus ear being pulled by none other than Cardin pulling her rabbit ear.

"See, I told they were real." Cardin called out as his team were chuckling of what they're watching. This caused both teams looked concern and very displease Jaune.

"Tough to be a faunus gotta feel sorry for her." Yang said having a sad tone. Ruby nodded and had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I feel sorry for her." Joan said and looked only to see Jaune was gone. "Hey has anyone seen Jaune?" All looked around notice he was gone

As the bully kept pulling the girl ear till he felt his wrist was being in a tight grip, causing him to let go the faunus girl ear and look and see Jaune.

"Hey what's your problem." The teen said having an annoyed look at Jaune.

"My problem is that you're hurting a girl let alone a faunus. It must be a shame that your an example of a hunter." Jaune announce to he which grip his wrist a bit tighter than before.

The bully gets up and grabs Jaune's collar and lifts him up to see his face. "You know who I am. I'm Cardin Winchester son of one of the council." Cardin called himself to which Jaune seem to not care.

"More like I see a boy who say he's a huntsman in training. But in reality what I see is a boy who would harm others for his entertainment. It's a shame that the headmaster allowed you to enter here." Cardin grew enrage proceeding to punch him only to hear a snap from his fingers.

The bully look around and notice and see spear around and notice Jaune about to snap his fingers. Looking at his surrounding appear many spears and blades directly at him and his team.

"Wouldn't be wise to harm another student since you as well your team will be punish. Now if I were you let go of me. Leave the girl alone and no one cay what they say sound fair. Or do you desire to be beaten by me once more." He declare no longer having joy in his voice but a strict one.

The bully let's go and left along with his team. Jaune fix his collar and looks at the girl who was shaking in fear.

"Are you alright it looks like you're still in pain." Jaune went back to his senses and looked at her wounded ear.

"I'm fine thanks, my name is Velvet Scarlatina. Thank for saving me." Velvet announce herself

"My name is Jaune Ishmael. It's fine, I'm glad I can help but are you sure it's ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine but what about you?" She asked to which he smiled at her.

"I'm quite alright beside I won't let them hurt you I promise." And such Jaune held his hand out which Velvet accepted and follows. Upon reaching to the group she sat next to him not noticing the others were shock of his action with the exception of Nora who look at Velvet.

"REN SHE HAS BUNNY EARS! YOU THINK SHE'LL LET ME PET THEM!" Nora scream as she pointed at her Velvet ears.

"I don't think so and Nora please calm down you're scaring her." Ren pointed at her seeing Velvet hiding behind Jaune as he tells her to relax.

"Oh sorry hehe it just you look so cute with the ears." Nora said looking at her.

"It's ok anyway my name is Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet said as she introduced herself once more as the others began introduce themselves until Jaune ask her a question.

"Hey Velvet mind me asking but never seen you in our class?" He asked.

"That's cause I'm a second year though I have lunch with the first years than my team" She answer making him nod of her response.

"Then why did you let the bully get ya. It didn't seem right to just shiver in fear. You should be capable to fight." He asked but she shook her head.

"It alright beside violence wouldn't solve anything." Velvet said only to feel a hand on hers. Looking up to see a caring look at Jaune.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can join us eating our table." He announce giving the girl a shocked expression that someone gives her somewhere to eat and now has a friend's beside her team. Leading her to blush and smile at jaune.

"Thanks I appreciate it a lot." She said blushing at him.

"No problem I'm glad you'll feel comfortable and safe with us." Jaune said to which the others were happy that he would help a faunus.

Til Yang decide to tease the two. "So how long you two gonna hold each other's hands." The group looked at Velvet who gave massive blush as Jaune gave confuse looked. She let go of his hand making the angel more confuse.

"I don't understand the problem of holding hands if you're making sure they're safe Yang."

The others looked at him as if this is natural. "Also Yang I notice that her face was getting red. The same way you were when I carried you out from our arena."

Now it was Yang turn to blush. The others were giving him a tease however gave him a glare and threatened him."Don't think you'll get away with that magic boy."

"My apologies then Yang. I thought you would like it since you technically were the first person I carried like that." Not looking her not knowing that she was wide eyes blushing a bit more gave a smile.

*Sigh* "Fine but I'm still helping you, ok?" She rubbed her arm he obliged. The others decide not to tease them unless wanting to be punch or be target practice. But one thing for sure. They would lend a hand to one another.

Hope you enjoyed it. leave a comment of what you like or dislike. Til then this is Bloodyknight signing off.


	7. Chapter 7 Corruption and Aiding

Hey guys its Bloodyknight. I'm sorry i haven't uploaded a chapter for a while i was busy with a lot so i decided to make chapter a bit longer unlike my previous ones. Hope you enjoy it.

hapter 7 Corruption and Helping

After the teasing the group decided to do their own matter at hands. Weiss and Ruby left first and decide to go back to their dorm to study. Yang told her sis th at she'll be at training room to which Pyrrha and Joan follows hers. Nora dragged Ren for an 'adventure' in the emerald forest. Finally Jaune decide to say his goodbye to Blake to which she headed to beacon library.

Upon arriving she found a secure area for herself to read in peace. But as she began reading her book. But her mind began to shift to something else or rather someone else, Jaune Ishmael.

'I'm more different than you think.' Hearing his words she knew Jaune isn't an ordinary person. She has many questions of his abilities, heritage to even wanting to know how he discover her faunus traits. But as much she tries to figure him out she decides to help by giving him some books to read.

She left the library and began walking to her dorm thinking which book would she recomended for him. 'Hmm which book would get his attention? Maybe an adventure one? Sci-fi..? Or maybe Roma-'

"I believe this should help you a bit more the danger we are facing Ishmael." Blake stop as she heard Goodwitch speaking to Jaune by the corner. She lean to wall listen carefully of them talking.

"I appreciate the help Miss Goodwitch. This might help me understand more of the threat that Remnant has become as time went by."

"Your welcome since you assist helping the others but do remember to keep your promise." Glynda said to which Jaune nodded.

"You have my word."

"Then I shall take my leave, goodbye Jaune." She turn around and began walking away. As she began to vanish Jaune took a deep breath and looks at the corner.

"You know it isn't polite to eavesdropping on others conversations Blake" Spooking her to come out as he cross his arms.

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to listen." Blake said as look down.

"That quite alright I was actually looking for you. Would you mind we chat in my room." He said to which she nodded. As both were walking to his room Blake took at times to peek over Jaune shoulder to see what's was the thing Glynda gave to him only to be stop by him at his dorm room.

He opens the door and motion his hand to follow her. Once Blake got into his room he lock the door and went to sit by his desk as for her sitting on his bed.

"Now then, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

She nodded as Jaune spoke once more. "Were you a part of this group?" He show scroll which shows the news.

'White Fang strikes once at Schnee mining field.' As she look at the news and to him.

"No I'm not." She said keeping a blank face only to raise an eyebrow as Jaune shook his head. "Blake, you know well as I do that you were a part of this group... The news i show you was from the past, but what I want to know what changed it."

"And you think I would have your answer." She glare at him to which he stares back.

"You maybe right I don't have the right to ask you.. Which is why I would do the same for you." He said confusing her.

"What do you mean?"

"I will answer some questions you have for me in exchange for yours. It'll be the two of us alone and no one else. I would say it's a good deal wouldn't you agree."

This caught her attention, not only she'll know a bit more about him but what other things he might kept.

"Ok.. But before you did let me ask. How much do you know about the White Fangs?"

"If I must be honest very little, I only know of this now as we speak. This is my reason why cause I presume you know more than I knew." He said surprise her for bit but regain her senses of his understanding.

"So you guess I know more about the White Fang?

"Yes, if you mind me asking since so far it doesn't seem you would tell the others. I also did was that when I close the door the others wouldn't be able to hear it. So you have my word that I keep your secret." He declare as he place his hand on his chest.

Blake look at him if he to see any lies he telling but surprisingly he bare none of it.

'Maybe I can trust him of my past.' "Alright I'll tell you but in exchange you tell me about who you are understand." As she said to him, Jaune seem to nod of her request.

"Very well I'll tell ya but like you said let keep our words seal and never tell the others. Only time would tell we would explain but for now it's only us." Both nodded that they won't tell the others but when the time is right.

"Ok... I believe it would be best to learn what was the white fang and to what became of it." Blake said to which he nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

"The white fang from before weren't a group that did any terrorists attacks. It use to be a peaceful group."

"I presume you were involved with them?" Jaune ask as she nodded.

"Yes, I was when I was little and my father was the head of the white fang." Jaune gave a shock impression from her words. She decided to speak once more as he got his senses back. "Back then my father and mother were people who desired equality with human and faunus. But this lead to many problems specifically the people in the group. Many were questioning my father way for the people and how it didn't aided but their were others who don't want to get involve of this. So my father decided to step down as leader and choose a new leader as for my father took the people who desire only a peaceful life to Menagerie."

"This leader are you the one he choose was-" "Adam Taurus yes he did." She cut him off and answer his question.

"He saw him as a good leader that will lead them to equality for the faunus. To be honest at first I was surprise that my father step down. I honestly thought he'll keep going."

"There are things that are more important such as a family." He said to which she winced from his word.

"I left them.." Jaune looked at ger as she look at the floor. "When I was still young I snuck and left as they were heading to Menagerie, as for me I went with Adam but things change."

"..."Jaune stayed quiet as he notice as Blake close her hands into fists.

"We began striking mines of the schnee company's as well doing heist and to even attacking the innocent." She tighten her fists as she tell the things they done.

"And you had enough of that." He said to which she looked at him.

"Yes, I had enough of this I thought we were doing for the greater good but we didn't. So me and Adam had to do a train heist from the schnee but when it was over I cut the connection from the train separating me and and him."

"From the sound of your voice you know him very well what was he like." She looked back down immediately. 'Perhaps it would be wise to not ask her this til she ready.'

You can ignore what I ask.." He said but Blake decide to speak.

"I actually do.. I guess you could say me and Adam were very close with one another. But as he became head of the white fang he change a lot. No longer the same person I use to know." She press her leg as she cover her face with her legs.

As she does Jaune looked at the state that Blake lost someone she care and no longer the same person who he once was.

'It would seem that I made her relive something she wanted to forget. She doesn't deserve it.' Jaune took a deep breath and spoke.

"Blake.. I'm sorry for asking about them as well him. It wasn't my intention to know they were sensitive to you but let me say is this.. Your not alone not anymore." She lift her head to see him as he continues. "You may not have realize but it would seem that Ruby and Yang care about dearly." He reassured her to which she decides to speak.

"But Weiss may hate me unlike the others."

"If she does then I'll be by your side and as well the others. Don't forget they're also JNPR and they seem to not care. She began to smile softly that he would be by her as well the others.

"I appreciate if what you tell me about the white fang it gave me a clear perspective of who they once were." He said as he began to think of her words. 'Though in all honesty I've never thought a group such as them who fought for peace became corrupted.'

"Now it's my turn to ask." Jaune looked at her. "Remember you said you would answer my questions if I answer yours." She put her legs back straight to the floor.

Remembering his deal with her, he nodded. "Very well I'll answer but please keep it secret from the others." He said to which she nodded.

'So it's only me and him. Its best to ask now or never.' She thought as she looked at him. "Jaune Ishmael what exactly are you? When you said those words 'I'm no ordinary person.' it gave me question if who you are truly are.. So would you mind telling me who u are?" She said as Jaune knew she was wondering. He knew the others are wondering.

'It would be best to give her hints so once she understand she knows.' "What I said is true. I am neither human nor faunus. While it's true I look human but I'm not." He said to which she began to ponder.

'So he's no ordinary person. That means he something different.' "Ok, with the info I gave to ya, what do plan to do the white fang?" She ask.

"I'm planning is to stop them from harming anymore people. Your dream for equality is something I would love to see that dream into a reality." Saying his words Blake felt more joy inside her chest to see Jaune agreed her beliefs.

As Jaune was about to stand he didn't realize that his foot was on his robe making him trip. As Blake was about to get up help him but it was too late. Both of them fell back on his bed. Jaune was on top of her with his arms being the things that kept him from falling on her. But he notice that her hair was splayed around as if it was the night sky.

Both looked at one another as Blake had a pink tint Jaune however was think what lead them into the position their in. But before any of them could speak. Jaune door was smash by none other than Yang Xiao-Long. Upon with her was the others of team RWBY. The the three saw the position which gave them a mix reaction.

Ruby face gave a huge tint of red similar to her muffler, Yang find it rather amusing but none compare to Weiss. Her face was beyond angry but furious.

"What the meaning of this?" She said as if each word gave venom.

But before any of the two could speak she immediately made a glyph and threw Jaune to the other side of the room making him groan from it.

"Weiss stop this wasn't what it looks like." Blake said as she began telling them.

"So you ask him about some history but when you did he tripped on his robe and lead to the position you two were in." Both Blake and Jaune nodded of her response.

The heiress looks at the angel.

"I'm sorry for my action. I was only concern for my team safety." She apologize to which he smile.

"It's rather fine. But was it necessary to break my door?" He pointed at his now destroy door.

"Your door wouldn't move plus I wanted to sed ya magic boy." Yang said as she went in front of him.

"You're going on a date with me." She declare surprising the three and a confuse look to Jaune.

"A what?" Jaune said not understanding her.

"A date just you and me at Vale. Since why not." She answer to which the others looks at them as he got more confuse.

"I don't understand why you desire but if that what seek then I wouldn't mind." The answer to which she smile.

"Good then cya tomorrow." Yang said and left as the others follow with Blake being last to leave. But before she left fully she gave one last look at Jaune smile.

"Jaune thank you and I think I know you more than before." She said as he smile. "The pleasure is yours Blake and if you need help then you know there's a guardian angel with you girls." He said as she nodded and left, leaving him alone and took a deep breath.

'I may get involve to those girls then I realized but the same time.. It feel rather nice.. Now, how am I going to fix that..' He looks at his broken door till he decide to call Ozpin.

-Meanwhile in team Rwby dorm-

"Yang why did you ask Jaune for a date?" Ruby ask as she see her sister getting her clothing ready for tomorrow.

"Cause I want to see something." She said getting the three attention.

"Which is..?"Weiss ask as the Blake and Ruby looked at Yang.

"Can he blush.." All three looked at her blankly as she began to explain.

"You don't see a lot of him other then him smile or question. I wanna see if it possible. Beside what just happen with him a Blakey. He wasn't even blushing from it." She said to which all began to wonder that as well. Normally a guy would blush massively but Jaune wasn't but rather look confuse from it.

"Actually you maybe right though I think he wouldn't know what happen." Weiss said as Yang nodded.

"Yeah so I wanna see if he show other emotion. Anyway time to get some r and r." She said as she climb on her bed which lead the others to do.

-Next day-

School began to start once more only this time Yang decided to sit next to Jaune.

While it was new to him but didn't bother him but he notice that the others students notice this and look at the two blondes as if they look like a couple. After the day was done when Jaune was about to walk back to dorm he felt his being latch by Yang.

"Nope we're going on our date." She declare as she Jaune was trying to not to trip.

"Woah easy Yang I still have to put my stuff back."

"Don't worry about now c'mon. Can't waist time on school." After getting a quick change of clothing, both headed to the dock where the bullhead land down to which both went in.

"Yang mind I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What exactly is a date?" He said to which caught ger by surprise.

"Well a date is something where a guy and a girl go places with one another." She explained which he nodded of her answer.

"So it's only you and me for the day I see." He stated to which she smile.

"Yup so get ready magic boy cause we're gonna have a fun date." 'And to see if I can make you blush.'

The two were sitting close one another as the bullhead began to take flight to their destination. Jaune was looking to see at his scroll about news only to be taken by Yang.

"Nope. You're using your scroll for anything. No distraction." She said to him.

"Yang, I would appreciate it if you give me back my scroll." He requested her but as she was about to give it back she thought of something devious. Not wasting time she decided to place his scroll between her chest.

"If you want it back you have to get it from their." She said having a pinch of seductive to her words. Jaune was thinking of getting it back but remember Yang would hit him hard. Not wanting to risk it sigh in defeat as for Yang cheered from his defeat. Upon arriving to Vale, Yang latch his hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"So Yang where exactly are we going?" Jaune question as she took the lead.

"Just sight seeing at the arcade." She answer and both made it to the arcade

To say amaze was one thing but for Jaune he was practically speechless of seeing all the bright lights of the games. Only to regain himself as Yang nudge him.

"Never seen an arcade before huh?" She said only for him saying 'yes'. "Then c'mon let me show some games you might like." Once she lead him to many games from air hockey, some shooting games to even games that are rigged to see his reaction of getting somewhat annoyed.

'This "date" doesn't have anything to do about my mission. I should get my scroll back.' He thought but he looked at Yang notice something.. She was having so much fun that wasn't similar to sparring. Yang notice of him staring at her and smirk.

"Something you like?" She tease as he smile back.

"Actually yes, seeing you having so much fun that isn't fighting its rather nice to see." He answer in honesty to which Yang grew pink tint and looks away.

"Thanks. Hey mind we get some fresh air." She said to him as he smile.

"Ofcourse." He answer and both left the arcade. As both left they notice the sun was going down and the street lights were beginning to light up.

While the two were walking Yang took some quick glances at him. Not once he said anything to her body nor try any pick up lines. Instead she sees a guy who stay quiet and would be curious the things around him.

She stop and both stop by a park both sat down on a bench and look at the night sky.

"Rather beautiful night huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah it is.." She said as she looked at him while gaze at the night sky. That is until Yang sneezes.

"Getting cold huh?Jaune asked her.

"Somewhat but I'll be fine." She said as he shook his head. Not saying anything Jaune took off his robe and put it around her.

"There that should make you warm." He said as Yang felt rather nice. His robe was not too hot but same time wasn't too cold but rather in between. She looked at and notice his left arm and leans into him.

"What happen to you arm?" She ask him as he follow her eyes and look at his claw marks. Not realizing that he just show Yang something he didn't wanted others to see.

"Uhh it's nothing of the sort." He said as he move a backward.

"Yang found it rather new that Jaune is getting scared of him revealing his claw marks. Not wanting to lose this chance she decides to pressure him.

"C'mon magic boy it can't be that hard some guys like to attract girls with scars they got." She said as she lean in making him move further back.

"I rather not so to speak." But he couldn't go back as he was at the end of the bench and see Yang getting closer.

"I won't tell the others and if you do ill give back your scroll." She said as he looked at her.

'If I tell her then I get my scroll back but if I do she might get involve and get harm.. What should I do.?' He tighten his fists until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hand only to see it was Yang.

"It was grimm wasn't it." She said as he looked at her.

"You can tell. Then yes."

"How did it happen?"

"When I was in the emerald forest by myself." He confess and continues to speak. "I went there to train unfortunately I wasn't aware of my limit so in the end I over exert myself."

"You know Jaune, you might be smart when it comes to some stuff like the books but your an idiot if you think can lie." She said as she looked at him having a somewhat annoyed look.

"What really happen." She said but having somewhat serious tone.

"I can't tell Yang."

"Why not Jaune."

"Cause it doesn't concern of you nor you team or the others." He said.

"Really cause it look to me you trust Blake more than us. Like in your room" His eyes widen as he look at her knowing of the sort.

'She more aware of my action then her as well the others but how?' "Yang please listen what I'm doing is dangerous and it isn't something you or your team can do. And I rather not let or the other be harmed."

"So you think you can handle it by yourself and not let others worry about ya. Then you're wrong. Ruby was actually worried about you." She declare making him stop and looked at her as she continue. "My sister is not best with when it comes other others. She doesn't know how to make friends ever since she got in beacon but it was thanks to Joan and you that her. She told me that you help her and Weiss about her being a leader and you believe she can be a good one. So when she got scared of you vanish and saw ya got hurt it got me a scare too. A person who help my sis only to be hurt isn't right Jaune. You're gonna make everyone scared that include me so if you think you can do it by yourself then sorry but we're here and going to help you so won't get hurt too."

Jaune was completely speechless from her. Looking back at his arm he knew that their would be limits he can only do. Looking back at her he notice Yang had a pain look in her eyes. Now understanding her a bit more but loomed confuse.

"Wait is this why you ask for this date about?" He ask as she looked to his sides.

"I actually wanted to see if you blush. But seeing your arm kinda change my objective." She said quietly.

Dropping his head he wasn't amuse but he looked at her and smile. "Yang." he called out as he hugged her close surprising the brawler.

"I know what I did was wrong but you must understand I did it to protect you guys. I'm truly sorry for not realizing my actions gave you all some concern." He said to which Yang hugged back.

"We're gonna help you either you like it or not ok." She stated tho which he agreed and both got up and both headed back to the bullhead.

"Hey Yang" She looked at him as he had a pink tint and looks at the ground. "If it alright but mind we do another of these dates?" She was amaze to see him blushing and latch her arm to his.

"Sure, I had soo much fun plus I like to see your face like this." She said poking his cheek as he turn. As much Jaune dislike to admit it but he felt good about date. If only he remember to ask her for his scroll back


	8. Chapter 8 Bond and Decision

Chapter 8 Bonds and Decisions

It has been two weeks from Jaune talking to Blake about the white fang as well Yang's 'date'. Jaune notice that for some unknown reason he was being with rwby more often then he realize. Whenever he see the girls being with one another he felt joy of them being with together even though they argure back and fourth at times. But this gave Jaune some concern if he stayed with them would he lose his main objective.

Not wanting to think to think of that he decided to head to the library to forget the thought of betraying Ishmael objective. As he kept thinking if it better to stay away from them he didn't realize that he bumped into someone, making him fall backward.

"Renny look its Jaune- Jaune!" Jaune looked up only to see two team members of JNPR, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

"Oh hello you two. My apologies of not seeing you two." Jaune said as he see Ren put his hand out.

"Here let me give you a hand." Ren said ti which Jaune humbly accepted it as Ren lifts him up.

"May I ask what are you two are doing here?" Jaune ask as Ren looked at Nora.

"I was just heading toward the library to get some books." Ren said as Nora latch on his back.

"And I go with Ren." Nora announce as Jaune nodded.

"Then would you mind I tag along I'm planning to head there myself." Jaune said as Both nodded.

As the three were heading, Jaune was being question by Nora. Ren on the other hand kept a keen eye on him. Just like the others he find Jaune rather unique. Base what Nora told him was that he saved him by saying 'Explosion' and put of nowhere series of circle binded thr best and exploded but the blast shrank til none was there. Another was that his initiation of facing Yang, he fought her in a way no hunters had ever seen before. But surprisingly he was also the person who help others apparently he help Joan and next thing he knew she was being joy to his partner as well to him and Nora.

But for unknown reason Ren felt something odd to Jaune, specifically his aura. While he felt a strong vibe of good will he was also feeling a strong sense of protection he also felt a feint sense of destruction on him but unsure why.

That was when Nora ask him one question that caught his attention. "Jaune- Jaune how come you don't want to join a team?" She ask him. Thinking cor second or two Jaune answer her. "I prefer alone so that I get my mission complete as well not getting involve of others.." As he said both Nora and Ren looked at one another then toward now being bit concern of his words. But they decide not to speack til later on.

They reach to their destination of the library. Nora decided to go on Ren's back making Jaune confuse of what he sees.

"Is this natural of you two doing that?" Jaune ask as he look at the two.

"Yeah see me and Ren together. But not together together." She explain making the angel even more confuse.

"What she means is that we're not dating of any sorts." Ren explain to which Jaune was thankful but became confuse once more.

"How come it would've been cute seeing you two as one." Jaune smiling the two not seeing the two reaction. Ren gave a pink tint but Nora face was completely pink. Out of instinct Nora grabbed onto his robe and shook him violently.

"We're nothing like that of any sorts Jaune- Jaune!" She said making him dizzy. It was Ren turn to stop her. "Nora stop your making him dizzy and quiet we're in the library! Ren said to which she stop and looked around seeing some students staring at the three. She looked back at the angel only to see him having swirls in his eyes from her constant shaking.

"Sorry Jaune- Jaune!" Nora apologize to him as he trues to regain some of his senses. That was when Ren patted her head as she looked at her.

"Nora why not head to the tables. Me and Jaune are gonna look for books and I'll later I make you pancakes, ok?" He said as he was recieve a hug by Nora and headed to the table leaving the two male alone. Ren looked at Jaune once more began to think.

'Perhaps it would be best to thank him.' He thought as Jaune fixed his robe. "Jaune." calling his name the blonde looked at him and notice him putting his hand to sides and bow gently.

"Thank you for saving me during the initiation." Ren said to which Jaune smile. "You don't need to bow infront of me Ren. I was rather glad to aid you and the others."

"Either way it would've been sad for Nora."

This made Jaune raise an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune ask to Ren decided to take a deep breath and explain. "Me and Nora are childhood friends, it means we've been with eachother for a long time. While some would leave and reunite their are others such as our would stay with eachother sides."

"Does that include of being a hunter? Would risk your life as well hers to get the job done? Jaune ask him to which Ren answer.

"As hunters it is our job of risking our lives but me nor Nora aren't gonna die so easily cause as long we stand together. We'll make it I know we can." Ren said with determination in his voice.. Rather amaze of his answer Jaune was noticing he was genuine to his words.

"You said you wouldn't get others involve but I think it will lead to a bigger concern to others." He stated to which Jaune looked down knowing that his words are true. Just like Yang the others will become sacred if something happen to him. Even though they knew very little of him with the exception of Blake, they would try to help him even though he doesnt want any of the sorts.

"You maybe right but I rather not get other involve." He said as he got his book as Ren does the same. Both walked to the table and found Nora having tone of books and began making it balance with them.

"Nora what are you doing?" Ren ask her as she looked at them.

"I'm making the books balance with one another." She said as tries to put the next book ontop one another.

"Rather unique yo see this." Jaune said as he sat and see the books collapse from the weight.

"Awww it fell." She said as Ren and Jaune decided to read.While Rrn kept reading Jaune on the other hand was having hard time reading from Ren words. This made Nora to look at him and just stare at him. Jaune notice her staring at her and ask.

"May I ask why your staring at me, Nora?" Jaune ask

"You seem your having trouble did Renny did soemthing to you?" She looked at Ren then back to him. Jaune sigh and explain to her of what Ren discuss to him. Afger he finish Nora did something that caught him off guard. She flick him in the forhead but her strength made him fall from his chair.

Now receiving pain to the back of his head but as he open his eyes he see an angry Nora. "Bad Jaune. You shouldn't say thise words. Beside we're friends now!" She went back to herself and she gave him her strong hugs once more hurting the angel more than before.

After the discussion Nora began telling him about some things they done in the past. Jaune listen to even though Ren had to fix some, he find it nice to hear the tales of how the valkyrie and lie done in there childhood. Hearing the stories of them Jaune was beginning to think if he truely is capable of succeeding his mission can he really do it alone. But at the same time he began to think maybe being with them was rather nice and for the first time of his being felt joy.

"Jaune may I ask you something?" Ren ask as he got him out of his train thought.

"What is it?"

"If you join in a team whose team would ypu join exactly?" Once he said those words gave Jaune to ponder as he was unsure to answer. Unsure tto decide Jaune tell him he wasn't sure. He accepted his words at told him that both him and Nora are gonan head back. After waving their good bye. As Ren and Nora began walking back but Nora looked at Jaune as he was still reading.

"You think he's gonan be ok by himself?" Nora ask as both knew what she ment. Ren paltted her head as looked at Jaune as well but a calm look in his eyes.

"I think he'll be fine." Ren reassure as Nora smile and both left. Jaune began to think if being in a team a better solution then solo, but this lead to him wonder which team he should be. Thinking back the only team he knew were only rwby and jnpr. He know he would go with Cardins team unless he's a fool. Team RWBY would maybe his best choice due to the fact he seem closer to them but on the other JNPR would be somewhat second since three of the member seem nice as the girls. Jaune left the library and continue to head back and began to think.

'If I joined a team would they accept me? But if I do I would blead others harm. But Ren and Yang are rather good points. As much the strength I bare, I'm only capable of such but theirs a limit. But I also bare Ishmael powers to handle those beasts and fulfill my mission. Ahhh this is more of a bothersome then I realize.' He kept and see Ozpin walking by. 'Perhaps I should ask him.

Ozpin looked to see Jaune walking towards him. "Hello sir mind I ask you something."

"Certainly young man. How may I assist you." Ozpin said as he sip from his mug.

"You said before I should that i could join a team.." He said as Ozpin nodded. "Why do you believe it would be wise to do so? Wouldn't it be more difficult since they would be slowing me down of my mission?" Jaune ask as Ozpin kept a calm look in his eyes.

"Thay is rather simple Ishmael. The reason I asked of you joining in a team is not stop you from your mission but rather be learn what trust is... You see while it's your mission is important so is making a connection to other people of lending their strength. Let take team rwby for example during the initiation miss rose told her team to strike the nevermore. While only her sister was the only one trusted the others listen and were able to succeed. A test trust one may be difficult at first but if you understand then their is a chance for you learn. In the end it's your choice to join a team of such if so you'll helped them with the exception of the Vytal festival. I misy take my leave I hope my words helped you of the sorts."

"It did a little but I think I understand a little. I appreciate you helping me of the sorts." Jaune left as Ozpin looked at him.

'It would seem your changing then you realize. I just hope you choose the team that would understand you. Cause I fear whatever this dark presence I felt from you wouldnt destroy you instead..'

 **Looks like Ozpin and Ren sense something inside Jaune. As for angel looks like he is judging to be in a team or no. I hope you enjoy the story. Also here a question for you guys. Who should Jaune be with. Leave a comment of what you like or hate. Til then this is BloodyKnight23 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9 Saving and Angel

Chapter 9 Saving an Angel

As night began covering beacon, all the students were getting ready to sleep. Jaune decided to head to the dorms roof and watch the night sky as the moon and stars glisten through the sky. After hearing the three about helping him and trust Jaune began to be in deep thought.

'They trust me as their friend as well helping me.. The more I try to understand them the further I don't understand. So many question yet so little answer for to understand. They would help me despite knowing too much of me nor I stay with them. But I also aided them of their problems. Such as Blake's past, Joan heritage, saving Ren and even Ruby and Weiss conflict. Does one simple problem helping of them just simply give their trust alone. Yet they would aid one another as of I did.'

sigh* "Humans are really unknown to understand."

"You say it as if you're not human yourself Jaune." A voice said as Jaune turn only to see Pyrrha standing by the door in her uniform.

"Pyrrha what brings you here?"

"I couldn't sleep and it would seem you either I presume." She said as the angel nodded.

"Indeed I'm having trouble of trusting if I should. So far Yang and and your friends Nora and Ren even Ozpin suggest me to trust others. I may help them from their problem but it isn't wise to trust people so easily. Yet they do I just don't understand." Jaune said as he lean on the balcony looking at the night sky.

Pyrrha walked toward him only to lean on the balcony as well. "Jaune, you maybe right that it's rather a risk to to trust but it would seem they do trust you. While you think it's one simple help to them it's a something they feel happy that they have someone to trust. As for them saying they would help means what it means."

"I find it rather unique but in all honesty I'm rather please that each of you would help. Even though I'm no ordinary being." Jaune said as Phyrra got confuse but Jaune turn around to meet her. Both looking at eachother in the eye and Pyrrha discover his eyes were completely different. But before she could say anything she felt as if she was passing out til she close her eyes. As she was about to collapse Jaune caught her in last second and pick her as he did to Yang. He looked at the sleeping spartan in his arm.

"You and your friends are willingly to help me but I can't accept it. This is my mission and mine alone. If you or the others get involved it'll be a bigger risk." Jaune took a deep breath and look at the balcony. "You do realize it isn't wise to listen upon others conversations. Don't try to hide it's rather easy to know it was you Winchester." Jaune announce as a hand appear began lifting itself up to reveal Cardin awake with a grin on his face.

"What wrong Jauney don't like when I'm here with ya." He said as he fully up and walk to him.Once Cardin became a foot away from him he looked at him and sleeping pyrrha.

"So you're not human aren't ya?" Cardin said to which Jaune face looked at him silently As he continues to speak. "Since your not then what are you a faunus. An enemy in disguise or something else cause I get the feeling that you're using your friends. Also I had my dad look up about about your family and guess what he found." He said as Jaune kept his silence as Cardin smirk.

"He said their no one name as Jaune Ishmael nor any family to lead a big question what are you?"

"You maybe right that I'm not human however Ozpin allowed me to stay. Unlike you who use your power out of pity and hurt the weak. Also they are not involved and if I were you then leave.. Now." Jaune said no longer having the sense of being calm but to strike him.

"Fine fine I'll leave but we're not over yet I still got a bone to pick with you." With such Cardin leap down leaving Jaune alone with sleeping Pyrrha.

"To think a human such as him exist only to do harms others. He is no different than the people in past. This is rather sad to witness that humanity become of such." He looked to see Pyrrha still asleep.

"Best to be wise to takes her back to her dorm." Jaune lifts her once more and began going down. As Jaune kept walking he looks at Pyrrha and see how calm she is to which he began smile.

'I must admit she has a cute smile.' As he thought about that he face grew tint pink and shook it off. 'What am I thinking this is starting to get more confusing it as if emotions are going in me. Perhaps talking to Doctor Oobleck can help though he might not understand an angelic being.'

"Ok then hopefully their awake." Just as he was about to knock on the door Nora just open the door and seeing him holding Pyrrha.

"Uh hi Nora I was ju-" Jaune couldn't finish as Nora took them in. As they got in he was introduce by Ren and Joan having surprise look from this til Nora close the door.

"If you're asking she was talking to me but she grew tired so I picked her up and hear are. As for Nora I don't understand why she drag both him and your sleeping teammate.

"Talking about what Jaune- Jaune like a confession!" She accuse him as Jaune looked confuse as the other were perplex as well.

"A confession? Nora you're more weirder then I thought. But no it's not a confession, just her telling me to rely on you guys. Though i'm honest I am rather glad to met. I should leave the night is still young however some need rest. Good night everyone." Jaune said and close and went to his room.

"So much of them telling me to trust but I must admit they are right I should trust them. But rest is needed." Yawning from his lecture of trust Jaune swap clothing and lay in bed and began to sleep.

A bright light engulf him making him jolt up only to be back in the land of the unknown. However the land itself completely change. The meadow was darker green, the flowers were a mixture of blue and violet. Upon looking he see the tree pure white. Unsure what's going on he went to the tree for further examination. As he went closer to the tree he see the leaves were sapphire blue.

"I'm back here but why is the land change unlike before.' He question as he tries to understand had happen to the land that he was in completely different than before.

"Its rather unique ain't it angel of my brother." A voice spoke with a calm tone making Jaune look behind him only to see none.

"Up here." Looking up he see and being who he never thought to see. A male who wore clothing pure black. But upon looking he see the being hair pure dark grey.

"Your Ishmael younger brother Eclipse aren't you." Jaune said as he prepare himself to fight only to see him jump down in front of him.

" I have no intention to fight talk though I wouldn't mind fighting you."

"If you're not here to fight then speak before I strike."

"Charming but no I have message from my brother apparently my brother want to you to go see a something from a shrine in the depths of Emerald forest. Also I'm here to see that." Eclipse said as he pointed at Jaune arm.

"A shrine..? What for.? Also, what do you mean by my arm?" He ask as he pointed to his left arm.

"Yes now take off that coat." Before could ask Eclipse came and remove it spinning him in the process. But what they both see were surprise. His marking of the Grimm has now became part of his skin grew somewhat bigger.

"So it change.."

"Change what do you mean?" Jaune question to which Eclipse spoke.

"I had sense a mixture of light and darkness. One that weren't any of the Grimm I created nor the people of Remnant. Also this seem rather new.

"Must be from the Grimm I fought before."

"You're referring to the Grimm that was by rift. I presume." Eclipse ask.

"Yes. How you know?"

"I can see all my creation done but this o e is confusing. Not once I seen a Grimm turn into those things."

"So their not your doing it?"

"No because the ones I make would still have a sense of danger but these beings desire chaos."

"All the more reason to stop this darkness."

"I have to agree even though I hate it. If this individual can control those grimm as well gain the powers of madans. Then that being can far dangerous than the war done." Eclipse walked towards Jaune.

"Also I recommend you to be careful with that 'chaos' arm of yours. From the look of it your infected too but with your angel power from Ishmael is keeping it at hold."

"Chaos?"

I've decided to call it since it made one of my beings into an insane might as well call it." He explain but made Jaune question and ask.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Their two reason why to see who my brother chose for this 'mission'. The second is to see if you can succeed and not become those grimms."

I won't after all I won't be alone but for now I can handle them myself." Jaune said as he tighten his fist close to his chest

"We'll see also I left a gift for you this might help ya. Now its times for you to go." With a snap of a finger Jaune vanish leaving Eclipse by himself.

Sigh* Their I helped ya brother for your angel you think he would succeed?" He question to see his brother walking behind the tree.

"I appreciate the help brother. Doing the mission will be more difficult than he realize. Those 8 individuals he met will give him the help he required. Also it would seem he might form a bind to them." Ishmael said as Eclipse.

"You maybe right. He may be strong but he might get stronger with them. For the time being we could do is to watch them. I'll keep an eye on the grimms for ya."

"That's most appreciated brother." He smike as Eclipse left leaving Ishmael looking at the spot Jaune had vanish.

"Wish you luck Jaune."

Waking up from the conversation with Ishmael brother Jaune got up to see that the sky was dark. 'I presume that it's still night. Best to get ready and what gift did he mean?" As he got he notice that his pendulum was glowing faintly. Picking up his weapon he notice it began to show a map of Remnant. It zoom and pinned the location to the destination.

'A map that will help. Thanks for the gift Eclipse. Best yo get going.' Changing into his attire and left his room. Before leaving the dorm he looked at RWBY and JNPR doors.

'Maybe a knock to see if they would help.' Just as he was about to do he stop himself. 'Wait why am I doing this? They would be resting yet why do I feel I need help? I should get going hopefully they won't notice me gone.' Walking away not realizing that both the dorms doors open slowly and see him going to his mission.

"Guess he going somewhere and it looked liked he wanted help." Weiss whisper.

"What you think why he stop himself for asking?" Ruby whisper back.

"It might be that he doesn't want any of us." Blake answer to which Yang shook his head.

"Well he's getting help one way or another plus this might be fun." Punching her fist together they see JNPR ready to follow him.

"You guys ready?"Joan ask them.

"Ready! Everyone operation: Follow the leader is a go!" Raising their fist up even Ren to follow Jaune. The two team began to follow the him as he proceeded to head to the cliff of emerald forest.

"Ok let see." Pulling out his pendulum show the map and his destination. "The map said it's right are that would be near. So if I go by leaping through the tree branches I should be their with ease. Time to go." Leaping down and headed to the location as the others follow by the ground. The journey would be a long

Location: Headmaster Office*

Meanwhile Ozpin was awake and look at the cameras to see Jaune once more in the forest only this time he anticipated this. However he didn't expect to see team RWBY and JNPR following him.

"Well then this is rather new. To think they would follow him then again they trust him. Jaune Ishmael let see if you can do your mission and protection." Sipping his mug to see how will he do with others.

Back with Jaune*

"Ok I should be near, best to go on the ground now." Telling himself and goes on the ground. Walking forward he see a small shrine that was covered by moss and vines as if both became one.

"I'm here. Eclipse said that their is something about the shrine. But what..?" Questioning his words as he did by the shrine and looked toward sky still dark.

"Still rather dark yet feel rather nice." Smiling up as he kept his gaze at the star while they still glisten in the sky.

"Why you think he's here." Ruby looked confuse.

"I don't know maybe wanted to have a nice place to relax." Yang answer as she unsure as well.

"But he has a reason to be their?" Joan question his motive of such as of others.

"Perhaps it would be wise to head back.." Ren gesture to others agreed but unfortunately Nora had something else in mind.

"Hi Jaune- Jaune!" She cried out from behind the angel.

"Hello Nora.. To what brings you here?" Humble to ask the Valkyrie reason being here.

"We follow you to see what secret mission you have!" Raising an eyebrow then look at the woods. "You can come out since your friend called ya."

With their covers are now blown Ruby was the first to show with a query smile then others other follow and walked to him.

"How long did you knew?" Pyrrha ask.

"I had sense some aura of each of but when Nora came out.. Something tells me Ren would be here as well you. Though I didn't expect team RWBY coming along. So what brings you all here." Joan took a step forward and speak.

"We wanted to ask why you're here at this place?"

"Well I was told to be here for a reason to which I won't say who." Viewing the other give an annoyed look. "But I can tell you this.." All looked at him. "The person is related to a person I trust." Confusing became to them.

The sign of their confusion. "Don't think about too much. Ok." Upon saying that Ren decided to speak up.

"What is this place anyway. It seem this land old especially here."

Standing up and clean himself up. Jaune walking to the shrine and place his hand on it. "This land if I must guess is a shrine."

"Whats a shrine being in the depth of emerald forest." Weiss question the teen.

"If I must guess this one was one the few that many worship that people of Remnant pray on."

"Pray?"

"Yes back then many would go to a shrine and pray for something. There were people who still do it however for this one because this land is fill with Grimm this shrine was abandoned." Placing his hand on the shrine then looked back the others.

"Jaune we should head back it's dangerous here. Being in the woods at time of our makes the grimm more active than before." Joan spoke concern as the others knew her reason.

"You maybe right there wasn't much for me here." Just as they were about to walk back. A series of crows came from above indicating something happen.

'Crows if I remember bad things are coming that would mean..' Looking at the opposite direction. He began to see a faint blue light in the forest.

"Jaune are you alright?" Putting a hand in his shoulder from Ruby. However Jaune said nothing. Before any could ask him, the angel sprinted to the faint light as the others follow now sprinting as him.

As Jaune was going on ahead the rest were surprise that he would just run toward danger even though he would be by himself. Not long after he halted himself as did the rest to see.

Now seeing a pack six of teen 'chaos' grimms wondering around. But looking further their fur became more purple blue hue as more blue outline were showing more. The bones they bare were completely dark as their eyes became violet with white pupils. 'What are those doing here there isn't a rift how did became those? Wait their appearance change completely. It shouldn't matter what they look I must get rid of them before something happen.' Jaune knew that he must seal the tear as quickly as possible. But now he has a,another problem the two teams that are behind him.

With a mixture of reactions of the eight but one emotion they were would agreed is surprise to see these types if grimms.

"Are those grimms?" Pyrrha asked him only to stay quiet.

"But they looked different than before.." Blake said as she was getting her weapon ready as did the others.

"Indeed they are however you eight won't be fighting them this is my fight not yours." Turning to eight of them.

Just as they were about say something else Jaune put his hand out.

"Abschlus!" A series of domes began to form and cover the them. As it sealed up Yang decided to punch the domes with her ember celica but to no avail.

"Let us out Jaune!" Anger in her words he shook his head."

"I will not you would only get endangered if you attend to fight them. This is something I must do alone." Turning back as the pendulum shatter and a pair swords began to form.

"Then why did try to knock on our door to try to ask for our help." He stayed quiet as she continue to speak some more.

"Are those the grimms you meant that cause ya to have that black markings on your arm." Now Jaune was holding his swords much tighter as each them notice he was becoming tense as Yang said about his arm.

"You maybe right I should've asked for help but that doesn't excuse the fact that none you should be here. Those grimms are unlike the others. It's best for all of you to leave. I shall stay I have get rid of them as well something else." And with that the boy bolted and went towards the pack ignoring the others cries to let them out or helping him.

The grimms see the angel and began to surround him. As each one began to get closer Jaune was looking to see which one would pounce him first. Thankfully one of them did. As the first leaped towards him, Jaune use this opportunity to use his blades to pierce it and threw it to the others causing them to fall from the their fallen one impacting them. The beowulfs growled at him making them to charge right at him. Deciding to go with a new weapon, Jaune swapped his swords in exchange to set of knives and began to throw at them. As the knives were heading the pack one of them notice it. Not wasting time one decided to claw the nearest tree with making it fall and prevent the knives to harm its fellow pack.

"This is rather troublesome." He looked at seeing the grimms lift that tree and threw at him.

"Erst Bohern!" Forming spear once more he shot at the flying tree making a cloud of tree remains making him eyelid his eyes. But as he try to see from the tree remains, one of the grimm leap once more but as he was about to attack one came from behind. Unable to counter the one from behind Jaune took the slash the beast it gave but was thankful his aura protected him unlike his robe as part of it got torn. As the front one was pushed back.

"Gaah! Grrrrr! Begone in the realm of sacred light!" Grabbing the one from behind head and created a dagger piercing the grimm head and throws it it back to them. But just as they gonna throw the body it was pulled back and hit them from the side. Showing chain that was attach to the dagger only to vanish as did the grimm.

"Now my turn for the offense." Jaune aura began to turn flow all over his body and form a double edge sword. He ran toward and struck his blade at one but as second grimm was gonna strike a Jaune clone came and struck the best as well tossing it to the remaining four as it he and his clone began to strike the fifth Grimm with series of blades began to go all over till it became lifeless.

With a snap of his fingers the blades vanish letting the dead being fall to the ground disappearing from the strikes.

'Two are down but four are left.' Talking one foot step Jaune felt his legs were starting to give out. 'This is bad my body is nearly giving out but let's keep going.' He fired another dagger at them and ran back the shrine with the remaining four chase him.

Meanwhile the group witness the fight he gave but were focusing fighting to break the domes only to be stop by Ren spoke.

"Yang what do you mean by his 'black markings'?" She stop and looked at then towards the ground.

"You guys remember when he vanish one morning we found him battered up?" She ask to which they nodded.

"Well apparently he got it not sure if it's from those grimms. I didn't tell you guys cause I thought he would tell us when it's right but now seeing this just make me want to know why can't he trust us." She punch the domes once more but nothing change.

"It might be that he didn't want us getting harm if you think about it." Blake answer and she looked at the direction Jaune ran as did the grimm.

"Why you say that partner?"

"If you think about it Jaune would help others of their problem but he doesn't want any help. Perhaps he doesn't know if he can trust us."

"I think I remember said something of that." Pyrrha spoke out. "He said that it's a risk to trust someone despite helping them." Everyone looked at one another. Til Weiss scoffed it.

"He's a fool of saying that. He may have helped us of sorts but that doesn't excuse him of us trusting him.I had the same trouble when this dunce became leader." Pointing at Ruby who pouted. "But he told me to trust her and help her as a good leader."

"Aww thanks partner." She tries to hug her only to be squish by the dome. But as she was about to say something else the sound of something cracking came.

"What's happening?!" Looking at each dome as many were beginning to crack some more.

"Their losing strength that would mean Jaune is losing." Ren explain now having fear in their looks.

"Then let's go save our friend then we can punish him!" Nora shouted as she smash the dome and swung to the others. Ren on the other hand grew some concern.

"But the problem are those beowulf's. They seem to be no ordinary ones. They seem to be much stronger than a standard one as well we don't know much about them.

"Then why not we do that to them as well." Joan spoke out. "If they work well against one on one. What would happen if we did two against one like they just did to him." Now having a way to help all began to run to the direction their friend had went with the grimm, back to the shrine.

Back With Jaune*

"Ouch that really hurt." No longer having aura and was thrown back to the shrine. He lay on the ground feeling numb as he could see three while the fourth one was slow down but the others were not.

"Guess my end is near if me, rather pity." Using whatever energy her bare to get up only to be on his knees and see his oncoming death. "Hopefully the others escape so none could see me fall. Sorry Ishmael, I wasn't able to keep my word for the mission. Might as well fight to the end." Getting back on his feet but his left arm began making immense pain.

"Gaah! W-Whats going on?! Why is my arm reacting to this?!" Holding tightly to his arm as the pain began to grow more.

The three beowulf's were walking toward the injured angel. But as they did one raise its head turning around only to be shot. Just as the other looked were stop as a glyph came blew one while the other one was tied by a ribbon and was pulled back. As the center was brings attack by Pyrrha . Looking to his left he see Weiss and Ruby and to his right see Blake and Yang facing the other.

Joan swap with Pyrrha now fighting it close range as her partner went to Jaune.

"Jaune you ok?" Concern as he holding his arm.

"Why are you guys here!? It's too dangerous to be here yet you stay?! Why?

"Isn't obvious we're helping you, Magic boy." Yang said as she side to the left and strike a punched it sides. "We're here to help ya."

"You're our friend Jaune so of course we're gonna help after all that's what friends do." This time it was Ruby turn to speak as she changed scythe form into a sniper and began shooting the second Beowulf.

"She right Jaune. Even if you don't trust us we do since you help us and that's why we trust ya." Joan called out as she block the third one strike and countered it with her shield hitting its head dazing it.

"So don't worry about cause we'll be there for ya." Blake said as she use her clone to get its attention, tying it with her ribbon once more and gave Yang the chance to blast its head with one strong punch.

"But that doesn't excuse for the explanation you need to gives us. However we can wait when you're ready to speak up about it we'll listen to it." She announced as she froze its legs and gave Ruby to use her semblance of speed and slicing its head with ease.

"You see Jaune.." He looked at Pyrrha as she put her hand out for him. "Even if you think their not your friend they think otherwise. Now let us help you, ok." She smile softly as he see her giving a smile that gave him with ease.

'I guess I could trust them. I'm such a fool to do it by myself.' Taking her hand and began to feel aura going in him. 'Aura but how?' He looks as she knew what he's thinking.

"I'm giving you some so you can help me and Joan and me ok." She armed herself and Jaune nodded and ran with to Joan she still kept the beowulf from any strikes. Jaune and Pyrrha came and began to assault by hitting its knees leaving it go on its four.

"I'll get it's attention and hold it down from moving. While I'm at it you two give the final blow." He instructed them with both of them agreed on. But before they could start Jaune right hand began to glow a red hue color confusing the three.

"Jaune what's happening to ya?" Joan ask the confused boy.

"I don't know but this might help us. Let see shall we." He looked at this power as the other ran to its sides as Jaune began to focus it and travel it's body.

'Everyone is here helping despite me not wanting. I almost lost fate but they gave me the courage to keep going. Now it's time to show what I can do with this.'

Shooting once more a ball of energy only this time began turn into red orb that was shot out and hit it directly. It scream in pain letting Jaune putting both his hands to the ground making chains trapping the best from moving.

"Joan! Pyrrha! Now!" At same time both the girls came running at it. With both girls leaped to it sides and plunges their weapons into it's head. With the third now dome he wonder the fourth one was. Fortunately he got his answer as the last one was flown to a tree but it head was smashed in vanishing after the impact. Looking at the opposite direction he see Nora and a tired Ren.

"Nora.?" Jaune could only ask.

"Nora." Ren answer as he yawns and Nora gave a cheery smile. Ruby went in front of him. Unsure what she gonna do til it was too late. She gave him a tight hug that cause him to feel his spine to crack making the other cringe but same time knew he'd deserved it.

"Ahhh Ruby stop it hurts!" Jaune pleaded as she kept going for few more seconds but loosen her grip but she had her head on his chest.

"You did deserved it magic boy. You got us worry be lucky that my sis cares about ya otherwise I would beat the living he'll out of you." She said calmly but aggressive at same time.

"You maybe right my action did you all worrisome. I'm sorry." He patted her head as Pyrrha walked to him.

"You feeling ok Jaune?"

"A bit sore but thanks to you giving me aura my body is healing. Slowly but I would able to ok for maybe twenty four hours. Also that might gave me a new ability to my aura." He answer he made the red gem, she smile that he'll be fine. Ruby let go and smile to his ok friend.

cough* "As much hearing you said your ok . Jaune Ishmael remove your robe." Weiss ordered. Before Jaune could answer back Yang came and removed it herself. All of them see his left arm the black markings that made him worried.

"Is that what you're afraid if we fought them?" She ask with a calm demeanor.

"Yes I don't know what they can do to the living being but to grimm they make them more aggressive but those seem more different than before."

"I see then we have to make sure you're not doing it alone. But for now it's best to head back to the academy before Ozpin finds out." Everyone agreed but Juane sigh.

"Weiss I'm betting he knew after you eight follow me." Having wide eyes now all seven are scared as Nora was confuse. "I'll talk to them it was my fault I'll take the blame. So let's head back shall we.

All nine began to walk out of the shrine and headed back to Beacon. Thankful that no grimm came all were at the entrance and see the sun began to rise with the eight heading back to their dorm Jaune looked at the sun and smile.

'I'm rather glad they save me. It felt rather nice... Now how would explain it to Glynda of this cause knowing Ozpin he gonna show her.' He follow the eight as the headmaster looks from his office to see the nine students going back to their dorm.

'Seem you may have people to trust Jaune. Knowing they'll be in good hand as you guided them to what's right.'

 **Looks like Jaune is trusting the two teams and was able to create a red gem. How will it play in later future. Hope you enjoy the story it was tricky but fun. This Bloodyknight signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping

Chapter 10 Fashion, Symbol and Interest

After the night of facing the 'chaos' grimms the two teams and Jaune went back to their dorms. Facing new types of grimms in the middle of the night especially a school day was considered most tiresome. As the two team went back in their dorm ready to slumber once more. But just as they were gonna let their mind and body to rest two dreadful alarm clocks began making sound causing both team groan. Especially to a Xiao-Long and Lie to which they solve it by throwing their alarms out the window surprising the angel.

As Jaune try to ignore the fact that the two hate being disturbed from slumber he couldn't help but blame himself from his action as well them saving him. As he looked at both dorms and see the team specifically RWBY and (J)NP(R) being the ones mostly tired Jaune decided to take action and see the the eight began to go. But as they were about to leave Jaune created clones of them and push them back into their room except Pyrrha and Nora.

"Jaune what are you doing?" Ruby asked yawning in the process.

"You six are more tired unlike the two of us. I'm not sure how Nora and Pyrrha are ok but the rest need rest." Jaune said as Weiss looked somewhat annoyed.

"And what if Ozpin ask or any of the faculty members asked where we are then Ishmael? How are your gonna solve that?" She question as Jaune knew his answer.

"I'm heading to his office right now I have to tell him about the grimm but you guys need rest and I'll explain to them as well take notes for you guys. Weiss you know from looking back in my notes that I wrote all the notes." He explain as Weiss nodded from his reasons.

But just as he was about respond a hand from behind land on Jaune shoulder. Spooking him to see Ren having his head down and feel his hand quivering as if something bad come.

"Your gonna keep an eye on Nora." Ren spoke making Jaune confuse but nodded

as Ren now place both his hands on him. "Thank you, just thank you." That was all Ren said as he went back in bed and slumber rather fast.

Now confusing him but decide not to ask and tell Joan to rest to which she obliged, team RWBY accepted his words and went back in dorm leaving the three awake and looked at one another.

"Since they are resting Nora, Pyrrha you two go to class while I discuss with Ozpin." Jaune said seeing Nora gave a salute and a smiling Pyrrha.

"Ok Jaune - Jaune well see you after class!" She began to march but before she left went walk back to him and pointed her index finger. "And if you try to leave I'll break your legs!" She then left ignoring the reaction of shock from Jaune.

He look Pyrrha. "S-She's kidding right Pyrrha?" Jaune stammered his question now having bit of fear.

"I don't think she's joking so I suggest don't break her word. Ok." Pyrrha said as she began to follow the Valkyrie to class as Jaune went to the opposite and head to Ozpin once more.

After walking through the campus park he looked at the clocktower of the headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath in then exhale as he go in, pressing the elevator button as the the doors of it open making Jaune to go in. As Jaune was waiting to reach to the top Jaune began to pondered of how to explain the two teachers.

'It would be best to explain about the situation of last night. Ozpin might know from the cameras. So he might have the idea picture of what happen but Glynda.. Unlike Ozpin she might think I led them to a dangerous location especially in the middle of the night. Hopefully I could explain and it won't lead to ease.

As the elevators doors were open a purple hue embodied him and yank him out. With a sudden and an immediate halt Jaune look too see a calm Ozpin drinking his mug and next him was Glynda but he feel a strong sense of danger making now wonder how much fear can a human make.

"Ishmael.." Once she spoke it gave him a sense to run away but can't thanks to her semblance. "Would you mind explaining.. While I was resting I receive some news to the headmaster telling me that you as well team RWBY and JNPR were in the emerald forest facing those beasts. Care to explain.."

"I will gladly explain but would you kindly let me go and please not kill me.." He spoke having some fear and hoping she would oblige to his words. Thankfully she let go and waited but he still see her giving a deathly glare at him.

"Okay let me explain how it became this rather insane event." Thus truth to his words he started from the beginning. About how he was meeting with the brother of Ishmael, Eclipse. Telling him that the grimm also known as 'Chaos' grimms as well the corruption to his left shoulder. Also explaing him how he was about to ask the two team to assist him but refuses so they don't get involve and left, going to the abandoned shrine to see they came despite the odds as well safety to save him. Til he show them the red gem that he got from Pyrrha giving her aura.

While Ozpin understand his mission as well the fact the students aided him from a dangerous predicament. Glynda however sees is as more as excuse to bring the student's into more danger route. But luck came to him as Ozpin tap on his table to reveal the video of Jaune explanation stating he was telling the truth. After looking at the vids Glynda took a deep breath with her eyes close and shook her head.

"It would seem I was wrong.." Jaune gave a sigh relief but she continues to speak. "That they need to keep an eye on you than I requested you to do." Jaune looked at the two to which Ozpin nodded.

"Agreed and as well punish team RWBY and JNPR for doing something rather dangerous." He stated as Jaune knew they would get in trouble.

"With all due respect the trouble mostly go to me. They only came to help and if they hadn't I wouldn't be here as we speak." Jaune said hoping that they accept it.

"So you rather take most of the blame than them?" Ozpin ask as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

As Ozpin put his mug down, he put both hus hands together across his face and looks at him.

"Very well then." He answered surprising the two. " Both teams would get less of a punishment only a week of detention and won't go in their records. As for you Ishmael, you would have 3 weeks of detention with Glynda as well be a teacher assistance to any of the faculty member til the field trip. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Also your pendulum I would like it for you to hand it over to me for time being." Jaune gave wide eyes to his words but knew it's better than the others bare any trouble than his own he pulled out his pendulum and place it on his desk.Ozpin took it and in exchange push a silver card to him confusing the angel.

"This is a card that has some lien. Since your clothing as well your robe is nearly destroyed and teared it would be best to gain new clothing." Looking down the headmaster was right. His clothing revealed slash marks from his boots, cuts to his pants and shirt that show some blood mixing the color. But what took the most damage was his robe, taking it off he sees a big gaping hole on the center from the slash they gave him making him sad that his clothing are no longer capable of protection. As he kept his gaze at the torn clothing he took a deep breath and looked at the head master and place his robe on his desk confusing the two.

"Sir if it's alright can you get someone to fix if not improve it. I'm requesting is that I do not know why but this robe feels like something I would love to keep compare to my other clothing." Placing his hand on the torn robe Ozpin looked and see the gaze of his show how we would keep wearing it despite the condition it has.

"I will gladly fix it for you Ishmael.. It would also seem you begin to trust those eight." Ozpin smile and see him agreeing to his words.

"You maybe right. They helped me the best I can do is at least helped them too."

Glynda looked at the smiling angel and use semblance only this time pulled out white jacket and gave it to him.

"Best not to show the mark of your arm." Glynda said as Jaune nodded. Without saying a word Jaune began to leave and meet his two friends. Once he got back in the elevator he looked at them only this time he gave smile, one that was pure honest. Once they the door close both were amaze to see him smile but felt bit joy seeing a being such as him show emotion.Ozpin kept his gaze on his pendulum and robe then back at her.

"Glynda, once team RWBY and the remainder of JNPR are awake send them to my office. I have some calls to make."

He requested as Glinda nodded and began to leave. Not wasting time he pulled out his scroll and began to dial one immediately.

"Hello Vale construction company this is Ozpin, headmaster of beacon I have a request..."

-With Jaune-

Heading to class with torn up clothing will be some sense of embarrassment. But this might also be his punishment for what he deserve but was thankful that he can still be with the others.

'Rather odd normally I would prefer alone but I guess they might got their way of making friends.' He kept walking not realizing that once her turn the corner he bumping into someone making the person fall first as he follow.

Unsure what Jaune tries to process what just happen only to feel something soft around his face.

"J-Jaune?" The person spoke as if scared. Jaune began to recognize the voice til he looked up. What he see was Velvet Scarlatina, they girl save from being bullied now having pink hue to her. Unknowing of what's going on he looked to see now having the same feats as hed. His collision with her made both of them fall and his face landed on her chest.

"S-sorry Velvet I-I wasn't t-thinking where I was going!" Bolting up as if hoping none have seen it and gave his hand out to help her.

"I-It's alright Jaune." She took his hand a gets up but cover her mouth with her other hand seeing the torn clothing he's wearing.

"What happen to you!?"

"Oh these I was training last night fighting grimm." He explain knowing hoping she believe his half lie.

"You know it's not a good idea to do that the teachers have cameras in the forest." Velvet explain as Jaune looked to his side telling her that they knew.

"They know don't they."

"Yes, I'll explain but why aren't you in class?" Jaune ask.

"Oh right the teacher ask me to get something. Also Jaune if you don't mind.."

"Hmm?"

"Mind we go to Vale.." She said. Thinking back he immediately remember what Yang said.

"You mean like a date?" He asked making her blush once more.

"N-not like that I mean you need new clothes so.." She looked down unsure to answer.

"I appreciate it Velvet thank you. Why not after school by the dock." She looked up having a blushing smile. Not saying a word she left the corner confusing him.

'Is she ok? Maybe I should go help her.' Just as he was about to walk to her he remember Nora threat of breaking his legs. Not tempting fate he headed to class with Pyrrha and Nora. After a short walk he went in the class with Port talking about his many adventurers. But once he came in Port stop and looked at him as did the rest.

"Ahh Ishmael! So glad you could come to class. May I ask what happen to you?" Port ask as the rest especially Nora and Pyrrha.

"I fought some grimms in the night." Jaune answer as Port looks at his shredded clothing.

"Indeed you did the cuts and and tears show me that you fought beowulves. I must say young man that us rather reasonable for you to be late." He said surprising all the students.

"What?" Jaune could say as Port spoke.

"When I was boy." Everyone groan except Jaune. "I wanted to be a hunter rather look at my studies or any knowledge I would go and face the grimms with the strength and wits I bare. But as age goes by I learn that despite the strength I carry I will have a hard time, covered in bruises and cuts from those beast. What I see is a boy who is wanting to get better but my boy best to listen to the people who experience it than none." Port explain making all the students looking at the two.

Jaune nodded and sat down next to Pyrrha and Nora while Port began telling a different tale of his youth. As he spoke Jaune felt a poke to his side to see Pyrrha giving him some notes. He thank her as he placing hand on her then back to his note. Not realizing that the spartan began to blush and smile from his hand holding.

Class was going rather well minus the Winchester teasing. Jaune took all the notes from the teachers he began to write them on his spare journal. As he finish he hears some footsteps coming to him. Looking up he see Pyrrha and Nora having concern look on them.

"Is there a problem you two?" He ask them.

"Glynda called us most likely from last night." Pyrrha answered as Jaune stood up and place his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright you have my word." Reassuring that he gave her a hug giving her a shocked look as Nora smile of the two. Pyrrha felt the stress was going away as he kept her in his arms. He let go and gave his smile to them before leaving. Once Jaune vanish from his sight Nora nudge her, making the champion look at the valkyrie.

"You like him don't ya."

"W-what n-no I don't Nora." Pyrrha answer feeling timid to fully answer

"Mhm well let's go see what the headmaster want. And I can't wait to tell Ren and Joan!" Nora skipped away as Pyrrha follow and hoping she wouldn't tell them. But they see Ozpin and Glynda waiting for the two by the elevator.

"Hello you two are you ready with the others?"

Once those two left Jaune decided to head back to the dorms and put the notebook on his desk. After that he text Ruby that the notes are on his desk and be at Vale, sending the message Jaune left the dorm and headed to the dock.

When he reach their he see Velvet wearing a brown short long sleeve jacket, brown shorts that feats gold details and black stocking. Looking closely he see a somewhat black semi-translucent undershirt, along with gloden spaulders and vambraces on both her arms, heels and toes with a belt similar to them.

Next to her was a different person he never seen. The person wore a long coco colored shirt with dark brown waist cincher. Looking at the lower half he see dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side. The person also wore dark brown high-heeled leather boots and buckles. But what stands out was all the accessories he see from bracelet a black rose, black gloves and necklace. Also seeing a very dark brown beret with a pair of black wire-rimmed aviator glasses as well holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs. But what caught his sight was the amount of bullets around her belt.

Velvet turn her head to see Jaune waving.

"Jaune you made it!" Velvet said cheerfully as Jaune nodded.

"I keep my words thank you again for helping me."

"I'm glad I can help. Oh Jaune this is Coco Adel she a fashion expert she gonna help us finding you new clothing." Coco looking at Jaune from head to toe and put her index finger on his chest.

"That is a horrible fashion. What gave you the idea of wearing torned up clothing." She said being rather annoyed.

"I'm terribly sorry but facing grimm can be rather tiresome especially in the night."

"That no excuse now c'mon I know some places that can help you vetting new studs." She walk to the bullhead leaving Jaune and Velvet behind.

"Is she always like that?"

"She only does that when she see bad clothing design. We should go before anything bad come."

"Agreed." Both went in the bullhead as it began to lift itself up head to Vale. All the while Jaune looked at the clock tower where Ozpin is. 'I hope the others would be ok.'

Meanwhile with the group

To say scared was rather child play. But to the team of RWBY and JNPR they were terrified. After team RWBY and the remainder of JNPR got their rest both were introduced by Glynda Goodwitch waiting patiently at both of their door. Not wasting time she ordered the six to head to the headmaster's office immediately otherwise she do it by force.

Not wanting to make her mad they change to their attire and head to Ozpin office. Now the six of them are waiting for Pyrrha and Nora.

"Hey Yang, you think this will make us not participate the vytal tournament?" Ruby ask.

"I hope not. I wanted to beat some people with my girls." Yang said having bit of fear in her voice.

"Seeing how we went to the woods in the middle of the night to save Jaune. Kinda hard to say Ruby." Joan reply, rubbing her arm knowing what they did was dangerous.

"But we had to save him or he would've died!" Ruby cried out.

"We have to wait and see how things will go in the end." Ren said staying quiet as did Blake but began to tense up.

"This is shameful. That we might lose our chance of being hunters saving the dunce like him." Weiss said having some doubt of trusting him. Before any could say anything else the doors of the elevators open and show Ozpin and Glynda with the last member of JNPR. All four got out with the spartan and valkyrie went to their team as Ozpin and Glynda were at the opposite side.

"Now." Ozpin spoke making the eight look at him. "Would any of you care to answer where did you all went in the middle of the night?" He ask rather calm look at each one as if any of them gonna speak.

None said anything but he could see them feeling bit more scarce. Waiting for few seconds he decided to speak once more.

"We both know you all went in the emerald forest last night. We also have the video of you eight leaving your dorm. Their no reason for you to be quiet." Ozpin explain now seeing their faces pale from color. Without saying a word Ruby leaped in Ozpin desk shocking all and surprising him as well.

"It wasn't our fault sir! Jaune needed help, he wanted to ask us but he was scared that we might get hurt from this.We only wanted to help he's our friend!" Ruby pleaded.

"You dunce get off of his desk this instance!" Weiss shouted, grabbing the leader as the others aided the schnee but apparently the Ruby bare a tight grip.

"I know you did Miss Rose. Ishmael explained it to me that you all aided him." She let go unfortunately once she the team were thrown back but thankfully Glynda use her semblance to prevent them harming themselves or the surrounding.

"While it's true you done something bad he stated that if it wasn't for you or the rest of you he wouldn't be here today would he?" He questioned the eight but they knew he was right. Jaune was low on aura was face with no ordinary grimm.

"He also ask that you all get a lesser punishment than him. You all will receive a week of detention and no it will no go in your records." A sigh of relief came to Weiss.

"But let me ask you all a question. When you went to help him what exactly did you see?" Looking at eachother Blake spoke out.

"We saw grimm we never seen before. They were rather more vicious as well stronger than a standard one. They were different color. Sir what are those grimms?"

"As much I would like to answer I honestly know very little of them as well. Ishmael was the one who informed me if those beings. If you desire an answer then ask him."

Shock to see that Ozpin doesn't know any of those and grimms and it was Jaune that gave the info made if more confusing of what's going on. With a cough from him, Ozpin pulled out a pendulum one that everyone know it belong to.

"Sir why you have Jaune pendulum?" Joan ask.

"Rather simple Miss Arc. I would like if you eight can keep an eye on him." He requesting the both team to keep an eye of the solo person of the academy.

"My reason is that not only you eight care about him but it would seem he feel rather ease being you individuals."

Looking back they notice that even if Jaine wasn't the guy who like to be shown he does however do it for them. Willing to keep them safe as well helping problem that wasn't his problem. He still go and help.

Not saying a word Ozpin stood up, walked to Ruby and gave it to her.

"Can you eight do it?"

"Yes sir!" All eight agreed but hears a vibrant from Ruby scroll. She open her scroll to see a message from Jaune. Ruby opened it as the other looked over hear and see the message.

"To Ruby,

I went to Vale with Velvet to get new clothing. I also left a notebook by my desk that has all the notes you and your team need.

-From Jaune."

As the two team finished reading the text he gave. Nora looked at Pyrrha rather shock look.

"She trying to steal your man Pyrrha!!

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted out as her face bare the same color as her hair. As Pyrrha and Ren began to explaining Nora of something. The other six were rather surprise that she got interest in him even though they know very little but remembering from last night they notice she was rather happy to help him most of all.

But this led to the six questioning. 'Who else has their interests with Jaune?'

-Back With Jaune-

As Coco was leading the two to a clothing shop in Vale Jaune and Velvet began to chat with one another. At first they were chatting about their daily life of Beacon such as subject, class, teacher etc. Later on then they began to chat of their interest such as Jaune enjoy reading, seeing the past from Oobleck relics, to even hearing Port's tales, surprising the girls. As for Velvet she tell Jaune that she him that she was fond of taking photos, being with friends, sight seeing and reading.

"We're here!" Coco said as the to two look at the store. Inside show many variety of clothing, equipment, accessories and many more with different sizes and shape.

"This is one of my favorite stores. It has all the things a hunter needed so c'mon." She open the door hearing a bell indicating a customer has come.

"Welcome how may I assist you." A young man ask.

"We're here to get him some clothing. Do you know where the section for men?"

"In the left side, if you have any other problem then call." The person said as he left leaving the three to look.

"So hun what type of clothing you were?" Coco ask Jaune making him confuse.

"Hun? My name is Jaune not 'hun'. Also for clothing I guess something similar to the clothing I have on now although I had a tactician robe than this jacket and I'll be assisting the teachers."

"Hmm I would say yes but no offence but a tactician robe really? Those are way old thank goodness you got rid of it."

"I didn't." Jaune said feeling bit anger from her word. "I ask Ozpin to find something to repair it since i don't bare any other clothing as well that robe.

"Fine fine we'll find something for ya similar but no robe since you like that old one you carry but a coat is fine."

"I would say yes."

"Ok then head to the changing room me and buns are find something clothing for ya."

"Ok then." Jaune began to walk seeing a sign called changing room. Both Velvet and Coco began to search what clothing he should wear. It was quiet but Coco decided to break the ice.

"So bun you like him?" Catching the bunny faunus off guard dropping some clothes she found for Jaune.

"W-what?" Blushing madly from this.

"Do you like him?"

"Uhhh well-"

"C'mon buns spill it. Since when did started to like him." Coco leaned in making Velvet more scarce but she spoke.

"It was when he help me from being bullied. I don't know but when I'm with him I feel safe." She announce looking down not wanting to show her blush. But Coco

can tell she was being honest and shy. She smile to see her friend having a crush on a cute guy like him. So she decided to give some surprise by smacking her rear. Velvet jolted up to her friend smirk.

"If you want to date him go for cause something tells me their are others might be interested of him." Hearing her fashion words were true. She remember most of Jaune friends were mostly girls. Meaning one of them would have interests of him or worse all of them. Thinking how she can help him til she thought of something. Many students of Beacon has a symbol that represent them but Jaune has none.

"Hey Coco mind asking Jaune what his weapon and give him these." She gave her some clothing. "I'm gonna ask the workers something be right back." Wasting no time the bunny ran to the closets worker leaving a rather surprise Coco.

"Well then.." Looking down to see the clothing she selected that look more school appropriate but remember that Jaune will be assisting the teachers.

Going to see the angel, she spotted sitting patiently by a door.

"What are you doing hun?"

"Hm?" Jaune looks up to see her. "Oh Coco I was waiting for you and Velvet for the clothing you selected for me. Uh Coco where is Velvet?"

"She asking someone who works here something. Anyway here Velvet found some that'll fit ya in the school."

"Thank you." He took the clothing and went in changing room and close the door behind him.

"Hey hun." Coco shouted from behind.

"Its Jaune. Coco"

"I'm gonna keep calling you that."

sigh* "Anyway what is it." He removes his shirt and coat and place them to the closest hanger.

"What you think of bun?"

"Bun? Do you mean Velvet?"

"That's the one to answer yeah. What do you think of her?"

"Hmm if you ask I would say she rather helpful. Beside being shy or timid she is rather nice to be with. She's smart, fun and I must say her clothing makes her rather cute." He look at his left shoulder and was thankful that his marks weren't causing him any problem. Not wanting to show he looked at the news clothes to which has some short sleeves but find a somewhat aqua long sleeve that suits him.

She was glad that Jaune was in the dressing room. Rather surprised to hear a guy telling her bunny friend cute especially in front of her.

"You know I should thank you."

"Hmm how come?"

"She told me that you helped her from being bullied. Thanks for that also buns ask what you weapon since she want to make a logo for ya."

"Well my weapon is a pendulum but what connects it is a diamond shape crystal. As for helping her I rather do it. She didn't deserve to be harmed from her faunus traits. I guess you could say I'm like a guardian angel."

"Well that's interesting. Never heard a hunter using something like that. You must be good then."

"I wouldn't since the headmaster took it from my late night vanish."

"Ouch, well again thanks for helping her."

The door open to see Jaune wearing some new clothing. Coco looks at him from top to bottom and smiles.

"Gotta say you look like a rookie teacher with those clothing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah but let's keep looking shall we?" Coco said giving him more clothing as he close the door once more.

"I'm back!" Turning her head she see Velvet with a worker holding a s sketch book.

"Welcome back buns. Who's he?"

"Oh he's a worker that make a symbol for people. I asked him if he can help us make one for Jaune. You found out his weapon is?"

Looking back at the door where Jaune is changing, she smile and nodded.

"Yeah I do." She began to tell the worker to make a logo that was consider something unique. The worker nodded and left leaving the two girls alone.

"Gotta say you found a good guy." Coco announced as Velvet blushed once more but nodded and smile. After a series of look of clothes and accessories they finally found some new clothing for him lne that show his symbol. Jaune wore once more his rather ripped clothing even though Velvet insists him wearing to wear the new clothes but he refuse and would wear them tomorrow.

"Ok that should help thanks again for helping me you two. It'll be best to head back then." Just as he was about to leave the store Coco put her hand out and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. Since we helped you, now it's your turn to help us for our choice." She leans onto his shoulder making him uncomfortable. As Jaune was wanting to leave he notice that Coco kept her grip rather tight from him escaping.

Knowing their no way out he gave in and let her and surprisingly Velvet to look for clothing. At first it was simple clothing such as new t-shirts, jeans to even some dresses but after a while Coco began to make Velvet change by wearing series of swimsuits, cosplaying as a teacher to fit his. One in particular made her wore a bunny costume to which she was mad but was too embarrassment as Jaune watch. Jaune comfort her that he called her cute making her pass out.

Now Jaune is now giving her a piggy back ride as well holding clothing of his and the others. Both began to walk back to the dock as the sun was setting.

"Guess I over did it huh?" Coco said scratching her cheek.

"Possibly but hopefully she'll be fine tomorrow."

"Yeah.." As Coco said as both made it back onto the bullhead and back to school.

The next day Jaune was up very early only to receive a message from Ozpin. Telling him that Port isn't feeling well ask him to be the teacher as a punishment.

Knowing that he will help. Jaune looked at the new clothing and decided to go with the one Velvet had chose for her.

As the students as well RWBY and JNPR were in. They looked and wonder of their missing friend but heard the door open what they see was different. Jaune was wear a somewhat aqua long sleeve but was covered by a yellow sweater vest. Wearing standard blue jeans that has white highlights, he also wore was white fingerless gloves and white dress shoes.

"Morning everyone Proffesor Port is being absent so I'll be taking his place. Surprising isn't?" All the students were surprised of this event especially the the two teams til Cardin chuckle.

"Whats make you so sure you know what we'll be doing." He smirk as Jaune shook his head.

"Rather simple unlike you I know the knowledge of what's important." A few students laugh from his answer as Cardin glare but as he was about to an object at him. He was stop by and invisible force turning their head to see Glynda rather annoyed.

"I see you dislike Ishmael teaching this early rather shameful Mr. Winchester.

Ishmael will be your teacher as he knows more about grimm than any sorts."

"I appreciated the assistance miss Goodwitch."

"I am only doing my job Ishmael. Now if you excuse me I have somethings to do." Glynda left leaving everyone still shock from this.

"Now then" All the students looked at him.

"Shall we begin our lesson." He smile softly.

 **Hey everybody this Bloodyknight with the newss chapter of Guardian light. Now you Jaune new clothing but thats only he school uniform thx to Velvet. He will have his combat gear sooner than you think. As fir pairing I've decided to go with a harem since you guys seem to like it. As for who you will see. Hope you enjoy it leave a comment of what you like or hate and ill see ya later.**


	11. Chapter 11 Understanding

Chapter 11: Understanding

Teaching to students about grimm is rather simple for him. Being with the God of light and darkness Jaune was able to see all the the types of grimm. He began to explain the basic grimm and how to defeat them by themselves but later on he began explaining some that are rare.

"Here is a grimm none would be able to find but they are dangerous. They are called 'geist'. These type of grimm are more of ghostly appearance. While they look weak and frail they are actually smart. They're capable of using the things surrounding itself as a host then make a body from it. However their are rare cases that they can posses humans and animal."

One student raise his hand. "Sir, you say it's rare why is that?"

"The reason is that any living being that has the will to survive and fight can break it but must be strong. But a being who bare a for them to control a living host but because how humanity and other species have the will to fight it rather hard."

Ruby raised her hand and ask."How do you take a geist down?"

"It's rather simple Ruby destroy the face and it'll be gone for good. But unlike most grimm this one would protect itself. So when the geist possessed something, destroy the body and eliminate it fast before it escape." The bell rang and all the students began to leave but the two teams stayed behind while Jaune was sitting down.

"You did well as a substitute teacher." Pyrrha said as the others agreed.

"Thank you Pyrrha. I'm rather surprise many were awake you." He said as Weiss spoke up.

"Well unlike Professor Port, you actually explain as well give tips if we face it in the near future."

"Yeah! Hey Jaune if it's not too much trouble but with the teaching you gave mind we come to your dorm to study?" Ruby ask as Jaune looked bit surprise. After a few seconds he nodded to which they nodded and leave.

Watching them leave Jaune gave a sigh and wonder was this part of punishment Ozpin had some sorts for him. 'To make an angel who lived for centuries as a teacher. Ozpin as much I would respect of your punishment for my recklessness. Are you truly helping me? While it's true you gave me a home the others helped me. But you..' Tightening his left hand as anger began to show. 'You just observe as Ishmael, but unlike him he can't intervene the land of the living. So what your reason and why should I trust you?...' As Jaune began to think negative of him, the sound of students voices and footsteps made him lose his concentration as the next batch of student enter the class only to be confuse seeing him. *sigh* 'Seems it's gonna be a long day. Perhaps talking to Glynda should give me a reason why to trust him.'

Acting as a teacher for an entire day was something new for the angel. Teaching students who were from freshman to their seniors gave mix reaction of him teaching. Most of the students were thinking this was a joke as some find it interesting as few thought it's a waste of time. But once Jaune began to teach them about the grimm of many sorts. The students were completely speechless as he explain about the grimms that they didn't knew. Many ask him questions of how he knew any of them.

Making sure no one suspect he explain that his 'father' was a hunter and gave him a book about grimm. Time went by for him rather fast as he is now teaching the last class. He sees two familiar faces, Coco and Velvet. Next to them were two boys at the opposite side of the two.

'They must be their partners?' He look at the boy on Coco left was very unique. The teen name is Fox, a rather odd name but his appearance spoke something else. Specifically his eyes, never in Jaune being get to see a person eye being pure white as if he's blind. But to his surprise he wasn't as he was able to see the info as well notes from him and from Coco. Looking toward Velvets right side see a rather huge teen. Yatsuhashi is his name. The boy was quiet but he ask questions. As he got his answers he thanked him.

He looked at the shy bunny smiling at his new attire she got him. He gave a gentle smile to her as well a wink. Velvet blush from his winking but kept her smile. This however also caught the other students attention and began to whisper as he wasn't looking. Once again the bell rang and the students stood up. Just as they were about to leave some of the male students specifically the males faunuses, as they gave him a thumbs up. Pondering of what they meant he sees the girls whispering her something causing a pink tint to her face.

Giving a quick glance at the angel making eye contact she bolted impressively fast then he realize as the girls giggles and wave him goodbye.

'Rather odd wonder what are they talking about?'

"Excuse Sir." Jaune turn to see Yatsuhashi looking down on him.

"May I help you with something?"

"Are you the one who helped the little bunny?" He asked.

"Little bunny? Are you referring to Velvet?" Jaune ask as Yatsuhashi nodded. "Ahh then yes I helped her since she needed it though may I ask how come I don't see you or the others with her?" Yatsuhashi show a sad look.

"The thing is that since we have missions we kinda have a different schedule than her." Turning his head to see Coco walking to him. "I see you're wearing the clothing she got ya huh hun?"

"Why yes they actually feel nice and I should thank you for helping me."

"No thanks are needed anything better then seeing you ripped up." She said as they look at the clock. "Anyway we gotta go catch ya later!" Just as they were about to leave Coco smack his rear making the angel yelp as the Yatsuhashi and Fox shook their head from her action.

Being by himself Jaune looked at the board where he explain to them. Not sure to keep it there he use his scroll to take a picture before erasing it. As he erase the sound of footstep began to come louder as towards him.

"Seem you did well as a teacher Ishmael." Turning his head to see Glynda by the door frame

"I'm surprise you would be here Miss Goodwitch. May I ask why?"

"The fact that you teach the others students doesn't excuse the detention you'll be having with me."

"Ah right.." Thinking back of what he said to himself Jaune looked at Glynda. "If you don't mind me asking but may we speak somewhere privately."

Raising an eyebrow from this she wonder what he wants to talk about. "May I ask why privately?"

"It's about the headmaster." Now understanding what he wants to talk about. She nodded spoke once more. "Very well we'll be talking in my office follow me." She motioned him to follow to which he did. The walk was short but silent as they reach to her door. Upon opening it she went as he follow her inside her office. Looking around he saw some rather things that were new but at the same time old. With a snap of a finger her he looked back at her as she sat down.

"Take a seat Ishmael." She said as Jaune did feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Now what exactly did mean 'about the headmaster'?"

'Seems she went to the point.. Perhaps ask a question about her trust before asking why.' "Miss Goodwitch you've been with Ozpin from beacon before?"

"Yes I did. We were partners as well with Professor Port and Oobleck."

"So you could say you 'trust' him?" He said emphasizing the word trust as Glynda can tell something isn't right but let him continue.

"There are time I asked about his actions. But whatever he do he does it for others sake. But now let me ask you a question, Ishmael." This got the angel to raise his eyebrow. "Do you have a problem trusting Ozpin?"

"..." He stayed quiet as he heard her question.

"Ishmael if it's about Ozpin then tell me." She said calmly. But after a few more seconds of silence she grew somewhat annoyed. Not wanting to stay she stood back up and headed but just as she heard a sigh came out of him.

Sigh* "I just don't understand the headmaster, Miss Goodwitch. Ozpin said to trust other people but I can't trust him. While it's true he gave me a home, he didn't fully 8I'm not surprise you think of that but trust him."

"How can I!?" He stood up facing her at eye level. "I was sent to Remnant to stop the darkness from growing! I've stopped some rifts as well those grimms. But as I as did Ozpin hasn't sent any aid but the teams of RWBY and JNPR! I am trying to see how he can help but so far he hasn't! So I ask of ask Glynda Goodwitch, how can I trust a man who doesn't help!?" Jaune shouted not realizing that he shouted at her especially her former teammate.

Looking down he gripped his left arm shaking in fear as if he done something wrong. "Just tell me why should I believe him?" He said quietly as he gripped his arm rather tightly.

Glynda looked at the now scarred boy who is doubting him. She couldn't blame him just like he said he was sent to save Remnant. As well keeping the darkness from growing. Instead here he is acting as a student. She walking toward him and hugged him from behind surprising him and herself.

"Look I know it's rather hard to trust him trust me I know. But he wouldn't lie unless he has reasons." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Just have some faith, understand?"

Looking at the headmistress he can see she wasn't lying at any sorts. He nodded as he regain himself now realizing that wasn't how he suppose to act.

"Ok also I'm sorry for acting that way. I honestly don't know what came over me." He said being a bit embarrassed. 'Exactly what came over me was that fear. But why did I act that way. One way or another that was foolish of me to act that way then I am now.'

"It's rather fine anyway I think it'll be wise to head back to your dorm." She open her door as Jaune nodded.

Just as he was about to leave he stopped remembering that both Rubies and Joan's team would be heading to his room.

"Miss Goodwitch may I stay a little longer here?"

"I'm sorry Ishmael but I have things to do as well and I presume you have as well."

Knowing he can't escape and the fact that those eight know more than they realize made him wonder of trusting them. With that he began ealing back to his dorm where he will be telling them some things are never said.

Meanwhile*

Both team RWBY and JNPR were in his room. Surprisingly Jaune forgot to lock his room from this morning. Being good friends they went to make sure nothing bad happen that is til Nora blew nearly destroyed his bed. All of them are now waiting for him.

"So you know what we're doing? Ruby ask as they nodded.

"We're gonna try to know him better?" Joan question.

"Yup since he won't be telling us about the grimm. We can at least learn what he likes or not."

"Plus I wanna ask how magic boy got those clothing." Yang said as she like seeing the clothing Jaune wore that morning.

"Yeah and Pyrrha need to get her man back from the bunny!" Nora shouted making her blush.

"Nora I said I don't have a crush on him!" Pyrrha shouted as she still blushing.

"But you got jealous when you heard whisper everyone saying how cute he was." Nora pointed at her as Pyrrha her face turn red. Joan decided to intervene and began talking to Nora

But while those two were talking team RWBY couldn't help but feel bit jealous. After finishing their last class a series of whispers about Jaune having a crush with Velvet was going all over the academy. Unsure if it's true one of them is try to decide who should ask him. Just as any of of them were about to say something the door open to see Jaune.

"Uh hi guys. How did you guys got in here?" He asked.

"Your door was unlock." Blake answer as Jaune felt stupid.

"Ok then." He close the door. "So exactly what you guys want to learn about?"

"Actually Jaune we would like to know about you." Weiss explain making him bit surprise.

"Oh then exactly do you guys want to know."

"Well one is how did you get those new clothing." Ren asked as Jaune scratch his cheek.

"Well at first I was going to Vale with Velvet for new clothing that's what I text to Ruby. But apparently we had another person joined us."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"A teammate of Velvet team name Coco Adell. She apparently a fashion expert apparently and made me wore many clothes."

"Oh so you were with two than one girl?" Yang ask as she gave a wink.

"I don't see the problem of that they would willingly help me since my clothing was torn up." They couldn't lie that he was wearing ripped up version of his clothes. "Moving in while in Vale Coco was searching for good clothing store leaving me and Velvet to chat."

"What did you two chat about?" Blake asked as Jaune began to think for a sec.

"We chatted originally about school and class but we began talking about things we about school such as the classes we have. Then we began talking about things we like such as reading.." Blake's bow perked up she heard him said said about book. "As well liking history of Remnant, Ports stories." Everyone cringe thinking of Professor Port's being long and boring yet Jaune felt amaze listening to them. "Though that's only a few thing after I went with Yang on that date."

All eyes went to the blonde brawler as she felt their gaze directly at her.

"H-hey I told you guys I'm going on a date with him." Yang explain.

"You only tell you us Yang not JNPR." Blake said as she see her partner sweat drop as JNP wanting to know as Ren decided to ask him.

"What did you and Yang did on ur date." The girls looked at him once more but gave her a quick glare to her but back to him.

"We went sight seeing of Vale. She show me some an arcade and began to play some of the games. After that we went to the park and rest by the bench. She felt cold that was when I.." Realizing what he was gonna say they were looking at him as he stop himself.

"That you gave your coat and I saw your little condition." Yang said as she still remember seeing his arm with the three markings.

"Yeah from those grimms you guys saw." He said looking down. The others looked at one another til Ruby decided to speak up.

"Jaune, those grimms are their more like them?"

He looked up and shrugged. "I must be honest Ruby I don't know but I know I have to stop them before anything else bad will come. I fear their another problem to be dealt with."

"Another?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes another problem however you shouldn't be involved. Any of you." Jaune said.

"Why not we can face any danger they got for us." Yang said doing some air punches.

"You may be right but let me ask you Yang? Why do you think I have no team?" Jaune asked her.

"To make sure none of us get hurt isn't that it?""

"Yes, you see I felt something dark looming in Remnant I don't know what but this is my mission to stop it."

"Jaune if it's bad then we can handle it." Yang smirk as,she gave him a thumbs up. But he shook his head.

"You are all new as being hunters it's not easy then you realize." Weiss scoff off his words and looked at him.

"You're a first year too Ishmael. What makes you so special unlike us."

"It simple Weiss unlike you." He close his eyes and show them his real eyes. Everyone were shock except Blake who knew this but act shock for misleading.

"I am willingly to risk things that can will harm myself and none on you." He close his eyes once more having his normal eyes instead.

"Also the difference is that if you face them what would happen if you die? Would any of you get use of seeing your partner, your friend or even someone you care die in your eyes?"

Saying those words none of them thought of any of those ideas. Normally they would think of that in their sophomore or junior year. But instead they were thrown a question like that. Now the two teams stayed quiet unsure how they can answer. Jaune looked at their reaction knowing they can't answer that.

"Listen." He spoke making them look at him again. "I'm not saying you can't handle it I know you can. But the risks are too high especially to you all. Think of the consequences before jumping to danger is that understood?" They looked at one another unsure if they could accept his words but just as any of them could speak. Jaune spoke again.

"It's getting late you guys should go and rest." He opened his door for them to leave. None of them wanted to leave but knowing he wouldn't want it make it worse they decide to leave. As each of them left they gave their goodnight to him as he does the same and see them.

Jaune close his door and gave a sigh knowing what ask was bit too much. 'Perhaps it wasn't wise to ask them a question like that. But at the same time it would stop them from getting involved hopefully.'

Just as he was going back in bed pain erupted to his left arm once more. "Gah!! W-what my arm it's hurting again but why!?" Taking off his clothing he see his only to be in horror. The markings has merge and began to spread into onto his forearm.

"The corruption it spread how is that possible.!" The corruption began to glow blue like veins as the pain began to grow more making him hold his arm. "Ahhh how is this even.." Whatever pain he received stopped making him go on his knees as he looked at his left arm no longer having the three black markings. Instead turning his arm pitch black with the blue highlights as if they were veins themselves.

'The corruption must have spread but how did it happen? But Eclipse said I was able to handle but something else happen but what?" As Jaune tries to solve what's happening he knows one thing for sure. The angel of light will be now facing a battle that will test his will to resist the corruption or be succumb to it.

 **Hey everyone this Bloodyknight once again with the next chapter.**

 **Jaune is having some doubt to trust with Ozpin from his mission. Seems team RWBY and JNPR began to learn about him but now were question if they can take risks and the consequences. And it seem Jaune is now having a harder to restrain the corruption to his left arm what causing it. Til next time**.

 **Also for awhile I read the comments. Let say is this I know my writing is hard at time. I've been looking for a beta that can help me with my writing but none have came.** **If any of you guys have a suggestion who send it to me your recommendation by pm.**


	12. Chapter 12 An Angels Darkness

Chapter 12 An Angel Darkness

The bond that team RWBY and JNPR have for the angel was a on and off. After the question Jaune had gave them a question which none thought of. He decided to go distance so they could think about. But as much he wanted to he couldn't fully be distance due to class and making him sit next to them to which he help them by notes.

A week has pass making the two team finally free from their punishment. While Ruby and the others enjoyed him helping them. They would've liked it better him chatting. The week gave them time to think about his question.

Both of the team were at the hall chatting about his question.

"Glad our punishment is over." Ruby said as the others agreed.

"Yeah plus this gave us time to think about it. Though their one question I wanna ask him." Joan said as she held out his pendulum which display a white gem in the center.

During the week when each of the member were task to hold onto his weapon. The gem it bare would change to mixture depending of color. At first it was aqua but would change to different colors as if the color of each of their soul is showing from silver, sky blue, violet, yellow, white, red, pink and green. Unsure why it happen they decided to keep that one a secret from him and look at one another.

All of them agreed that they would help him since he's their friend and would do anything to help each other. But now their problem is trying to figure how to talk to him. Jaune was surprisingly hard to talk to. Not only he's fast to escape but also is capable of vanishing as if he was ghost.

However they notice the only person he talk to was Velvet Scarlatina. While they were ok him talking her, they feel bit jealous and sad since he would only talk to her alone. But they notice that Cardin would be by him saying their 'friends'. The look Jaune gave was bit annoyed knowing he didn't consider him a friend rather a nuisance.

Now the team were getting ready for class once more and thought to get Jaune for breakfast.

"Hey Jaune you there?" Ruby called out as she knocked on his door. No sound came to from his room. Unsure he's there Ruby knock on his door once more.

"Maybe he left already." Pyrrha said.

"She's right he usually up rather early than an of us. So it's possible for him to be not there." Ren explain as they knew he was right.

"Yeah plus I think he has something else in his mind." Blake said as the others didn't want to say. Not wanting to be quiet Weiss spoke up.

"Hopefully we'll be able to see him in class then. Let's get breakfast otherwise we'll be starving." Weiss inform as the sound of Nora's and Blake's stomach growl rather loudly. Blake blushed from this as Nora just smile and shook her head.

"Let's head to the cafeteria then. I'm starving." Yang said as all eight began heading there.

Meanwhile with Jaune*

The angel was sitting once more at the dorms rooftop gazing at the sun rising up. As much he enjoyed seeing the view he couldn't but feel weak.

With the headmaster and headmistress still possessed his weapon, he couldn't help but feel weak and annoyed that he can't do anything. At first he was thinking of asking Blake about the white fang but stop himself from what he did. As he thought could've gone worse. He stand corrected during the week Cardin and his team began assaulting Velvet and any other faunuses making him enrage.

He would intervene stopping him or his team members from harm but lead them to start a fight. But Jaune wouldn't proceed it any further as he knew it was pointless and would make sure the others safety. Cardin would call him a "coward, weak, animal lover" and many more but he ignore. While he see him as a coward the students who are faunuses saw him as hero for protecting them and would help them. Jaune would ask them to keep it hidden to which the agreed on. He didn't mind them calling but this lead to another problem, his arm.

After corruption had spread to his left arm. Jaune felt pain from it from small as a bug bite to a alpha beowulf trying to rip his arm out. With each pain it gave the more he tries to hide it. Using his aura to null the pain help but revealing it was something different. Since the other sit around him, he has to cover his arm many times. Curiosity got them to ask why he began wearing a pair of fingerless gloves.

But what got him nearly expose was sparing of Glynda instructed. Closing his eyes he immediately began to remember what happen.

Flashback Yesterday *

The students were wearing their clothing as well wielding their weapons. Jaune was the last to come out as he didn't had his pendulum to which Glynda inform him she has it. Jaune left the locker room and many see his new clothing. He show rather different from his old clothing. He wore a coat which show one side white as the other black covering his white collared shirt that has aqua gem to his chest with gold surrounding it, black jeans which he wore shoes that has a mixture of white and black as his coat with his fingerless gloves.

As he walked to the group they were amaze to see his new clothing giving him some compliments as he thank them. He walked toward Glynda as she gave him his pendulum wondering with the exception of RWBY and JNPR of why she had his weapon.

"Today class we'll be having our usual sparring of one on one. Jaune Ishmael you stay as I spin to see who is your opponent."

Actually miss Goodwitch is alright I face him." Ren said as he walk up to him. "You don't mind Jaune."

"I don't mind Ren. Miss Goodwitch is it ok for me and Ren to spar?"

"I see no reason very well both take the opposite sides and into your position." She said as both began walking a few paces opposite to each other then went into their fighting stances.

"BEGIN!" She shouted as Jaune began running toward the green clad with the swords he created. Just as he was about to strike him Ren countered him with the blades his guns he has.

"Interesting weapons you possess Ren. Also nicely time to block my strikes." Jaune said as began to push Ren.

"You as well the speed and strength you possessed but there one thing you should know. My weapons.." The sound of something clicked made Jaune raise an eyebrow. "There not only for close range." Ren jumped back and began firing bullets at him.

Unable to counter the bullets in the last second Jaune shielded himself as he was getting hit by the bullets.

'Damit his weapons making it hard to get close to him.w I need to think of something before..?! He notice the bullets were stop but as he looked Ren was gone." Where did he go?" Looks around looking around. "He can be that har-" He couldn't finish those words as he felt a palm to his chest making a strong force onto him pushing him a few feet coughing.

"*cough* Wow that *cough* was rather strong. *cough*" 'That strength.. that wasn't just a simple blow but rather.' He looked at his palms and notice a faint light radiating to his hands. 'So he use his aura to enhance his strike.' The angel stood as his aura began healing him.

"Thanks but it seem you're still standing." Ren said as he see Jaune feeling bit better.

"Yes with my aura I can at least heal. But still your attack hurt. Now it's my turn. Dritt Stilett!!" Jaune shouted as he made three light diamond gems surrounding him as he looked at him.

"Rather new." Ren said as Jaune nodded and ran toward him once more. Ren began shooting once more but this time Jaune began dodging but took so hits.

Ren decided to run back and keep shooting as Jaune decided to do the same as he began shooting energy orbs at him. At the stand the students were watching the battle between Ren's stormflowers or Jaune's energy balls.

"Go Jaune! Go Ren!" Ruby shouted.

"Win for Juniper, Ren! " Joan called out.

"Break his legs Ren!" Nora shouted making the others look at her then back to Ren and Jaune fighting.

Just as the two stop Jaune fired one the gems at him. Ren dodge it but as he did the gem flew back and hit his back surprising everyone.

"W-What?" Ren was surprise as he see Jaune giving a little smile.

"Dritt Stilett.. A little something I decided to use. Unlike my Erst Bohren their seekers, capable of seeking targets but they lack the strength compare to my spear but then again. There ment to stop speedy targets such as you." Shooting the other two gems at the green warrior he dodged it once began to run as the gems gives chases.

As Ren kept running from the homing projectiles. He use one of his guns and shot at the seeks only to see it didn't slow it down.

Jaune use this chance null the pain in his arm and some energy blasts at him but were stopped as Ren redirect them to the walls. But what he does see was Ren running to him.

'Is he thinking that hitting me with his own my attack will harm then he easily fooled.' Snapping his fingers one of the gem went around and towards making both coming front and back.

Just as they were about to strike him he jumped at the last second. Both made contact and make a dust cloud in front of him losing sight.

"Where he go?" Looks around as the dust began to clear up. But instead he felt being in some sort of lock and unable to use his arms.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted as he tries to escape.

"I notice that you rely range but would use sword but lack the skills to use one fully. So doing a headlock seems the best option to give ya. I might not be the strongest like Nora or the others but seems I'm strong enough to hold you down."

"Let me go!"Jaune shouted he struggles but was no use as Ren kept his hold.

Looking at the angel struggle Cardin smirk seeing him being beat. "Guess Jauney boy gonna lose huh boys." His team chuckle as they see him trying to escape but fails to do so.

The others were watching as Jaune was beginning to get angry from Ren keeping him hold.

"You seen him angry, sis?" Yang ask as Ruby shook her head.

"This is the first time he's mad but he isn't wrong." Weiss said as they look at her. "Almost all Jaune attack is by range and if he make a weapon he doesn't use it fully other than using what it suppose to use like the forest or his matches."

"But some reason it doesn't feel right." Joan said look at them.

"Why you say that Joan?" Pyrrha ask.

"I don't know why but something bad coming but what."

At the arena Jaune was getting more mad with Ren tightening his grip. But as his anger began to rise up so was the pain in his arm grew more making it feel unbearable.

"I said let go!"

"I'm not letting go Jaune!" Ren shouted but he said those words something happen.

Everyone looked at Jaune as his aura began to flare up fiercely. Ren let go but as he did what see was something neither him nor everyone else will forget.

Jaune aura release a aqua white through his body but his left arm was different. Instead he left arm show aqua but instead of white was pitch black.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" He screamed as the pain began to grow beyond he felt. As Ren and Glynda were about to head to the blonde angel. His arm began to show the blue vain highlights.

Looking at at the two Jaune began making a black energy ball at them. But just as he was about to shoot it at them he grabbed the ball as gave more pain to him.

"Get back!" He shouted as he threw it to the ceiling. At a high speed the black energy ball broke through the ceiling and kept going upward. The further it kept going the smaller the ball was being until it gave off a big explosion.

Everyone were shock to see something like than towards Jaune who is now on his knees holding his arm.

Glynda notice this and decide to speak. "The match is over!" She walked to Jaune leaving Ren and everyone else speechless of what they had seen.

Jaune tries to get up but as he did he fell down only to be catch by Ren.

"I gotcha." Ren said and look at Glynda. "I'm gonna take him to the infirmary."

"Please do." As he did the others come but Jaune blackout.

Flashback ended*

Thanks to that little stunt some of the students were rather nervous to be with him if his power became unstable. The headmaster visited him in the and ask him what happen. Jaune wasn't sure exactly how to explain but told him something was hurting his arm more then. In doing so he requested him to rest and no combat til they can figure out why.

Surprisingly the faunus he save from Cardin bullying as well RWBY, JNPR and Velvet came to see him. It gave him smile that they still care despite being distant.

It made him smile become concern as he look at his corrupted arm.

'This power.. can this be what the corruption can do to a living being.. If so I must stop it as well this darkness. But how..?' Just as he was wondering his scroll began to vibrant. Check who's texting he see to none other than Ruby name on the text.

"Hey Jaune you miss first class better hurt to your second class. -Ruby"

Reading the text he couldn't help but chuckle from it. But while he would enjoy chatting like before he still has his mission to fulfill.

Chuckles lightly* "No matter what they always seem to lend a hand to help me."

"But isn't helping someone the same way you did for me." A voice spoke out. Looking at who to his surprise was Velvet smiling by the door.

"Velvet what are you doing here?"

"I came to get ya. Doctor Oobleck wanted to make sure everyone come to learn the next event."

"I see then I would appreciate you lead the way." Both left the roof and began walking to the class. As they did whispers of the other students began.

"Velvet you sure you're ok being with me from you know..?"

"It's ok Jaune beside i'm your friend." Ever since he release a black aura from his left arm and the blue highlight veins some were questioning why he's here. Some even speculated him as a threat or something worse but to all those words she didn't care. Even she had bit of doubt but remember that Jaune was their helping her from Cardin bullying. She felt she can't leave alone.

Jaune was her friend and someone who she could trust as she look at him she help but feel bit nervous as her face began to tint pink.

"Velvet you ok?" Jaune leaned in to her see her face being more tinted.

"Y-yeah I'm fine.. Oh look our class is right there." She walked forward a bit faster making him confuse but follow to catch up.

Opening the door everyone see the two coming in. "Ahhh Velvet you made it back with Ishmael with you thank you for that. I was told you miss your first class may I ask why?" Oobleck ask the angel as he rubbed his left arm

"My apologies sir I had somethings in my mind." The doctor wasn't surprise of this. If it's not the vague rumors of him saving the faunus students who get pick on it's most likely his left releasing a black aura then then his own.

While some he heard were rather scared to be with him what he see was person whose is facing something inside.

"It's quite alright young man. You have your reason take a seat." He instructed and the two went to sit somewhere. Jaune looked at some the students and were immediately frightened by him already.

But looking downward he sees Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake having two seats across each other. The two took the seats as Velvet sat on the left side of Blake as Jaune sat the right side between her and Velvet.

"Thanks." Jaune said as Pyrrha gave smile and all of them look at the doctor who began teaching by zooming all over the class.

As Oobleck began his lecture Jaune began to zone out thinking of what led his arm releasing a black aura unlike his body. But stop thinking about it as he see Oobleck was about to ask them something.

"Now fellow students let me ask. Has any of you been subjugation or rather discriminated from your faunus heritage?" Looking around Jaune see several students including Velvet.

"Dreadful to see. Students this is the same nature of ignorance that lead to violence! Such as the the White Fang! Now then can one of you tell me what was the turning point in the third war?"

Weiss raised her hand up to answer."The battle of Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! Now can anyone explain how?"

Jaune raise his hand up to which Oobleck sees. "Ishmael good to see you participating. Care to answer the question?"

"The answer is simple, night vision. The faunus having the ability to see in the night. This event made General Lagune doubt his enemies making thus defeating him as well being capture."

"Precisely correct well done Ishmael."

"Your welcome sir." Jaune said as Velvet and the others smile of his answer. But the look of joy ended as they hear a sound above his head.

"I bet it's easier to train them since their more animal than, soldiers." Cardin said giving a smirk. Jaune sigh and spoke.

"It amuses me that you and Lagune are nearly the same. Rather a shame to see history is repeating itself of such arrogance."

"Say that to my face!" Cardin stood up only to be stop by Oobleck

"Mister Winchester! You and Ishmael will stay in my class with the extension of reading." Cardin sat glaring at him as Jaune pay no mind to it.

Jaune payed no mind to it but he looked to see the girls with concern from his words. He gave a gentle smile reassuring everything will be fine. After class has ended the two stayed and extended their reading. As Jaune took his leave Cardin grabbed him by the collar and lifts him up to see his face.

"You got some nerve!"

"That you and Lagune are similar well i wouldn't be wrong much since you're acting like him."

"Like a freak like you know anything about me."

"Oh but I know more about the family of the Winchester and what I see is you as a degenerate of the family who were once love. I have no time to chat someone whose belive power would solve everything. Your no different to me and I have no time for." He took his hand off from his collar and left. As he leave he didn't see the anger that dwell in Cardin.

After the little commotion the two made, Jaune went to the cafeteria and see many were already eating. Not desiring to be seen Jaune went and grabbed an apple and leave. As he did Ruby and friends see him leave giving concern.

Sigh* "Perhaps telling them would be much wiser than hiding the shadow. But the risks of such can rather high. Their humans with the exception of Blake. But still my mission Jaune said to himself as he reach to Beacon's garden which has series of flowers and a tree in the center.

'This place feels like the same land I see Ishmael and his brother.' He watch as some of the leaves and petals flew from wind. 'Wonder if I can truly fulfill my mission.' Looking at his corrupted arm Jaune felt sad that things came nothing more but pain to him and others.

"Ishmael please help me." That all he could say as he sat down, eating the apple as he hold his arm knowing the changes in him will be something he will be beginning to fear.

 **Seems the corruption to his arm as corrupted faster than he** **realize.**


	13. Chapter 13 More Help More Questions

**Hello everyone, sorry for not uploading for a while but here you guys a new chapter for you guys to enjoy.**

 **Beta reader: TheShadowKittyCat**

Chapter 13 More Help More Questions

Lunch had soon ended and the teams began to make their way to class, however, they noticed that Jaune was not there.

At first they thought nothing of it. But when they went the sparring room he never shown. Concern came to them as their friend never shown."Miss Goodwitch, where is Jaune?" Ruby asked as she gave a look to the teacher.

"I honestly don't know where Ishmael is. While it's rather rude that he isn't here it seem he still rather scarce about his match with Lie Ren." She said as they remembered what they had witnessed.

"But we'll proceed the class without him today so everyone one get your weapons and change into your gear." She instructed to which the students did listen to her directions.

While Glynda was watching the match between some students, Ruby couldn't help but feel concern to Jaune. Seeing the blond in pain was the last thing she wanted to see, especially with the wound on his arm. She gave a glance towards her side, the others were not faring well either. Even Nora, who was trying to stay positive.

After what felt like forever and a few sparring matches the class has finally ended. Everyone got up to leave at the bell, listening to the call of Glynda. "Remember students, tomorrow we will be heading to the forever fall so be ready." Seeing Ruby and Joan tagging at the end of the class she stopped the two. "Miss Rose, Miss Arc would you and your team's mind staying behind for a few?" Both girls gave each other a look an eyebrow raised, but when they gave it a second thought it could be something about Jaune.

"Ok." They both said in unison staying behind waiting for all the students to leave, and once they all cleared out Glynda began.

"Let me ask you all a question," she paused looking at the two teams. "Seeing Ishmael's condition, would you still help him?" She asked leaning back on the small desk. The two teams looked at each other before looking back at her giving nods.

"I see, but do you know the dangers he has to face are not easy ones." She said as the small redhead decided to speak up. "We know the danger but we don't care, Jaune is our friend and like Pyrrha said we'll be there for him." With this the other gave a few noises of agreement towards her words.

Glynda sighed. "Is that so, then let me ask another question. How do you plan on helping him?" She asked. Pyrrha being the one to speak up this time. "We were actually going to ask him to join us for the field trip tomorrow."

"And by asking you mean?"

"We're dragging him by force or breaking his legs!" Nora shouted before anyone could respond making everyone look at the Valkyrie. Glynda stared at the girl for a few seconds before sighing again.

"So you'll harm another student who is on my watch then miss Valkyrie?" She said giving the eight a glare that sent fear up their spines.

"I-I-I-I mean help him with sight seeing in the woods, to you know cool his head from the knowledge of knowledge hehe." She said stuttering, fear evident in her voice.

"Then I have another assignment involving Ishmael, please do make sure he doesn't get the other students in harm's way. I feel something in him dwell a being not even he knows." She said the serious face before now covered with concern.

Don't worry Miss Goodwitch, we'll make sure that won't ever come to that." Joan declared a small bid of confidence in her voice, to which the older woman nodded.

"Then you all may take your leave, be ready tomorrow for the field trip."

"We will! Alright teams," Ruby raised her fist into the air. "Let's go find Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted going off to find their Angelic friend. Glynda watched them leave before letting out yet another sigh. Footsteps echoed behind her.

"They're very determined to help him without any doubts. Such recklessness to see." She said knowing full well who was behind her.

"You may be right, but when you're young no one would think negatively, especially with helping a friend." Ozpin said sipping his mug as always.

"Do you believe they will succeed?" She questioned glancing back towards the door.

"Frankly, I don't know Glynda. But what I do know is that they might his best chance to fight the dark side of himself. I also have a feeling, that he might take my offer." At this Glynda raised an eyebrow as the headmaster began to leave. She gave another look back at the direction the two teams went before she followed the headmaster.

With Ruby and the Gang*

All eight were walking for a bit before Weiss decided to ask. "Ruby, do you know where Ishmael is… exactly?"

Ruby paused for a quick second before looking at Ruby, she was scratching the back of her head nervously.

"About that, I uh… no." She answered looking down, thus Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose sighing.

"So, how are we going to find him then?" She asked making everyone think of the same question.

"Why not ask Velvet where he is then." Ruby said making everyone look at her, they then looked back towards Weiss.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Joan answered.

"Why?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Well, because she might be with him and if she isn't with him… then she might keep it from us." Joan was going to explain to Ruby, but Ren stepped in. "And she is trying to take Pyrrha's future boyfriend!" Nora shouted, but just as Pyrrha was going to retort Blake intervened the two.

"I don't think Velvet is that type of person. Also, compared to us being with him, Velvet is the only one who he doesn't ignore and trust." She explained, all of them knew she was right.

"Then does she know what his condition is, and should we tell her?" Weiss asked all concerned except one.

"Then, why don't we tell her?" Yang said, this shocked everyone.

"Are you insane!" Weiss shrieked making Yang shake her head.

"I'm not, listen I'm saying it is better for her to get involved because she can help us find him. She can also tell us how he has been in his condition from this week, and like it or not she needs to know." The blond said, everyone giving her a look, they all knew she was right.

"I agree with Yang," Pyrrha said, everyone now looking at her. "She is the only person he didn't ignore besides helping us in our classes." Joan, Ruby and Blake all gave a sound of agreement. Ren stayed quiet, and well Nora… was being Nora.

"Then it is settled, we get Velvet involved… but we have to find her first." Yang said getting a nod from everyone, besides Weiss. Who was having some doubt.

"How are we going to find her, she could be on a mission with her team. It's not like we're gonna find her with eas-"

"Coco! I said we shouldn't bother him!"

"Aw c'mon buns who knows how long he's gonna be knocked out. Plus you might have a chance to kiss him." A voice spoke out to which they look and see Velvet trying to stop Coco.

"Hey Velvet!" Ruby called out catching the two's attention.

"Ruby! How you been?" As the two made a little chat Coco decided to speak.

"Friends of yours bun's?"

"Oh right, I didn't introduce them to you… Coco this is Ruby Rose. Ruby this is Coco Adel."

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Anyway, Velvet have you seen Jaune? We kinda need him for something." She said gesturing to the others walking to them.

"Well, I'm not-"

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want sleeping beauty?"

"Cause we wanna ask him about something."

"Is something about his dark aura." She announced having her shades down and look at the nervous Ruby then towards the others.

"Don't think you don't know it either rumors about that spread rather far and wide. I was also told one of you guys fought him before an incident happen."

All stayed quiet till Ren spoke. "The rumors are some what true also the one he fought was me."

"Well then you must have pissed him off then. Mind me asking what you did."

"Renny did nothing to him!" Nora shouted at her, but Coco was unfazed from her outburst.

"Nora."

But you didn't do anything to him, and you wanted to help him too? But he wouldn't since his arm is hurting him."

"Arm?" Both Velvet and Coco questioned in unison, others giving a glare towards Nora and Ren.

"Guys stop, either way they'll need to know." Looking at the other two as they seemed curious.

"So, what rumors have you two heard from the other students?"

"We heard the rumors of what we just said. We also know is that he had his weapon taken away by Goodwitch something involving at emerald forest. Though I can tell you guys know more than he is saying."

"And what makes you say that?" Yang asked, curious.

"Well, for one the guy may be a good person, but doesn't mean he keeps his secrets well. Isn't that right buns?"

"Y-yeah... um if you guys don't mind me asking, but what is wrong with him? Whenever I am with him, he seems to give a fake smile rather than his actual smile… and he looks as if he is in pain?" She paused her ear twitching as she rubbed her palms together. "You guys seem to know what happened, so could you please tell me?"

"Count me in gotta make sure he's being himself than the rumors said, also I have a serious question to ask him. Plus gotta make sure buns here get the man unless you gals like him too." Coco said looking at the two teams, unsurprisingly Nora began to speak.

"Oh my god, Pyrrha you have a rival for him!"

Nora!" Pyrrha shouted at the ginger girl, she looked towards Nora before back to Coco and Velvet.

"While those two are at it… what about you five? Any interest in the blonde boy?" She asked, catching them off guard. Thankfully Ren decided to break the silence, he gave a cough bringing their attention.

"I think it would be best for you two to show us where he is, while we inform you of what is truly going on."

Coco sighed. "Fine fine, buns mind leading that way?"

"Ok." Velvet said giving a nod before turning and motioning for the others to follow. Team RWBY followed first, along with Nora and Pyrrha who had stopped their argument to follow. Leaving Ren and Joan behind.

"Thanks Ren." Joan said heaving a sigh of relief.

"It would be better we first help Jaune than this… though I am surprised that they were unable to answer the question."

"Guess they like him, even though he only helped them a little."

"Then, wouldn't that mean you as well. From the sparring you had with him?" He asked watching as Joan blushed at his words.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. C'mon we can't be left behind." She said as she sped walked to Ruby and the others leaving Ren sighing to what he just witnessed.

'Seems like you have girls liking you already Jaune, hopefully things don't get out of hand.' He thought before catching up with the others. The two made it to the group as Ruby began telling them how it happen. She told them how the grimm he faced was no ordinary one. Both were shocked, but Velvet felt fear as Ruby explained that he was about to due from then. Thankfully Velvet felt relief as Joan got in and explain that they saved him from being killed. But relief changed to surprise as Ozpin and Glynda took his pendulum and gave it to them, at which Joan took out and gave the two it.

Both girls took turns holding it, which it changed color. Surprisingly they had the same color of brown. As they had the same color was Velvet was brighter as Coco was the opposite. Coco found it odd that Jaune's weapon, his weapon be so small yet so strong. Velvet wasn't shocked, making the others wonder why but decided they would ask. They gave it back to Joan who gave it to Yang who wore it around her wrist. Telling the two it's her turn to hold on to it. Not long after they got to beacons garden they were introduced to an array of flowers.

"This is Beacon's garden a place that not a lot of people go but some do to relax." Velvet explained.

"This place… looks amazing." Joan said in amazement as she gazed at the surroundings.

"I have to agree with Joan here, this place looks where many would be at ease." Ren said as Nora and Pyrrha noticed a tree, along with Jaune who was leaning back against the tree, his bangs covering his face as well holding his left arm.

"There he is, c'mon let's wake him up." Nora said walking towards him along with Ruby. Both were stopped by Ren who put his hands on their shoulders.

"Ren?" Pyrrha asked as everyone looked at him?

"Something… isn't right with him." He spoke, as he went to Jaune carefully, he was now in front of the sleeping boy. Ren kneeled down looking at the blonde's face, who was giving a painful look.

'Seems like a nightmare he is baring.' Looking down towards his arm, he noticed the blue veins were glowing rather Brightly. He spotted something next to Jaune, it was an apple. Looking closer to the apple, it seemed like it changed from red to blue, then faded to black.

'This can't be good.' He thought looking back towards his friend, he then glanced back towards the others.

"This may be a lot more serious than we thought guys." He said standing up pointing to the apple.

"What are you suggesting Ren?" Joan asked him.

Ren sighed. "What I'm saying is that not only is he in pain, but he can infect other stuff." He pointed to the apple, which caused a gasp through the group. Now, feeling unsure everyone stopped to think of ways to help Jaune. The thought of becoming dangerous as the grimm or as him gave them concern. Yang however, looked at the injured angel before stepping towards.

"Yang?" Ruby questioned her sister, but Yang ignored her picking Jaune up as he did after the initiation match.

"What are you doing you dolt!"

"Picking him up of course."

"Yet you're ignoring Ren's words about his infected arm." As she said those words Jaune arm began to glow and spread to her. But as it did Jaune pendulum shined around her as the infected arm stopped suddenly.

"Looks like it doesn't work on me. C'mon let's take him back to our dorm." She said as the others with the exception of Nora and Coco were still shock of what they seen.

"What just happen?" Weiss ask.

"Seems Jaune's pendulum protected her from that." Coco said as she follow her as well Velvet which leads the rest to follow.

Opening his eyes he never noticed that he had fallen asleep and was in another dream. However, he noticed that he was alone in a black void. But he looked at himself to see pure white, along with him wearing his old clothing.

'Where… am I? This isn't any ordinary dream. This place… feels odd as if something isn't right.'

He looked around the dark void, noticing a reflection of himself with his locks covering his eyes. He shifted towards it his left arm glowing once more.

"W-what is going on? Why is this land making my arm glow? Guuh!" Pain came again only for him to see the white of his arm turn black. As it did he looked at his reflection his left arm, though his reflection was… speaking?

"Ishmael abandoned you…"

"W-What..?"

"Ruby abandoned you."

"She did not".

"Weiss abandoned you."

"You're lying."

Blake abandoned you."

"Lies" Starting to feel anger.

"Yang abandoned you."

"I refuse your words."

"Joan abandoned you."

"Stop it.." He said tightening his left hand.

"Pyrrha abandoned you."

"No."

"Ren abandoned you."

"NO NO!"

"Nora aban-" Arrrrgggghhhh!" He created a shadow sword and pierced it through his reflection self.

"I refuse to hear it. I am an angel of Light who fights and protects the lives as well my friends. Why would I believe your words."

"Because.." His reflection said as he used left hand to grab onto his sword. Looking at Jaune straight in the eye shocking him completely as his right eye was pitch black, the pupil was dark aqua as a vain spread around it.

"I am you.. You bare my left arm and my eye."

"W-what." Before he could ask his reflection shattered as the wind and saw himself now having his eye corrupted as his left arm.

"No, Why is this happening..!?" Pain came fully to his eye. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!" Jaune screamed as he felt the corruption itself burrowing into his left eye and arm.

"This pain.. it's too much..! At this I might..!"

"Jaune!" A voice called out.

"That… that's Ruby's voice!"

"Wake up!" Pyrrha now calling him out surprising him even more.

"Now Pyrrha is calling me?!" As he finished his sentence he heard the others telling him to wake up.

("They're all calling me... but how am I supposed to.." As he was about to say anything else a bright flash came in front of him, blinding. After a few seconds of blindness Jaune looked to see the gem of his pendulum radiating a mixture of colors.

"Th-The pendulum gem h-how can it..!?" A bright light engulfed the angel. As it did Jaune heard a scream of agony from the corruption as it began to fade.

Back in Reality*

"I think he's waking up." Ren said as the others looked at him.

"Mmm" Opening his eyes Jaune looked to see everyone around him, concerned.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked as he sat up

"You're in our dorm." Ruby announced as Jaune looked around seeing that she was telling the truth.

"I see..." He noticed that Velvet and Coco were with them, but different reactions. Velvet gave a concerned look as Coco gave blank stare, her eyes shielded by her shades.

"Velvet are you ok?" Jaune asked, but didn't respond.

"Jaune." Pyrrha called him out.

"We... told them about the incident at Emerald forest."

"You did what." Having a small bit of rage in his voice.

"We told them because you didn't inform them about your condition."

"But that was my decision to decide."

"Jaune would you have really told us?" Coco asked her finger dipping her shades down slightly to look at Jaune.

"If you desire my honest opinion then no I wouldn't."

"Why not?!" Velvet shouted surprising the boy.

"Cause its my responsibility to handle it, not you guys."

"But you would've been killed if RWBY and JNPR didn't save you."

"A mistake I made and I won't do it again."

"Yeah cause we're now helping as well." Coco announce as velvet nodded.

"This doesn't concern to you two or anyone here."

"And you think you can do anything with the condition you're in." Coco said having some anger in her words.

"I can handle the other but if you think I'll let you make Velvet cry than clearly you need a butt whooping."

"Do you believe it would be wise to face me Adel." Jaune said anger in his eyes, the two looked at each other feeling the spark of killing intent.

"Jaune do you not see us as friends." Velvet asked. Looking at the girl who was about to cry Jaune's anger vanished and turned into sorrow as he looked at the others

Jaune sighed. "Velvet I do trust you, but those grimm are not simple ones, they're dangerous especially where they are from."

"But you can't face them alone either."

"I'm aware, but remember I don't have a team so I'm by myself, no one else."

"Than why not join our team then." Ruby called out surprising the two.

"W-what?"

"I must agree with my partner on this. You may be strong, but if you join with RWBY than you'll have it easier."

"Yeah plus it'll be best to keep an eye on ya." Yang said.

"OBJECTION! Jaune- Jaune should join our team to be with Pyrrha!" Nora said as the champion blushed badly.

"No Jaune joins RWBY!" Ruby said leading to the two starting an argument. While the two were arguing Jaune coughed to get their attention.

"As much I would join a team... I would decline." He said. Causing the two to retort, but Jaune interrupted.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't join a team, but feel I wouldn't be able to do my mission."

"Not sure you'll be able with your arm causing harm to you friend." Ren explained, Jaune knew he was right.

"You may be right, but for now I should head back to my dorm." Jaune said as he got up this time the others didn't stop him.

"Oh Jaune one more question?" Ruby asked the angel.

"What is it?"

"Will you join us for the field trip to the forever fall?"

"A trip to the forever fall? Hmm normally I would say no.." He said, he watched as Ruby's face was forming to sad one before he spoke up.

"But I might... reconsider just let me think."

"R-really." Ruby gave a smile to which he nodded.

"Yes but for now you all should rest."

"Hold on Jaune there's one more question?" Coco asked him.

"Yes Coco?"

"You felt Buns chest didn't you?"

"Come again?" He questioned as she got closer to him.

"Did you felt her chest."

"Coco!" Velvet shouted blushing madly.

"Velvet is she referring about the incident?"

"?!.. Jaune don't tell them please..!"

"What incident?" Joan asked.

"I-its n-nothing nothing at all!" She said shaking her head wildly.

"Velvet please calm down. It not ordinary as something like us bumping each other as well me landing on top of you make any assumptions."

As he said those words a mixture of shock and embracement formed on his face. Yang and Coco had a smirk on their faces, as Velvet's face was red as Ruby's cape.

"Jaune!" She shouted as she began to cry.

"Gah Velvet please don't cry it was not my intention." He said as he hugged her. Surprisingly she bury her face into his chest but didn't realize... the others felt a pang in their chest.

"You feeling better?"

"A little but why did you said it out loud?"

"Honestly I don't know but I must admit you were rather.. cute." She looked up to see Jaune looking at a different direction scratching his cheeks. "Anyway it'll be best to for me to leave and Ruby."

"Yeah Jaune."

"As i stated I might reconsider joining you guys of the forever fall."

"Ok night Jaune." With that Jaune left, leaving all ten alone.

"Hey guys should we have asked him about the grimm."

"We should've but as he said he wouldn't since he prefers us being safe than telling." Blake said as they nodded at her words.

"Well it's getting late so cya girls, c'mon buns we gotta make sure you get him." Coco said leaving the dorm.

"Coco!" Velvet cried chasing after her friend. After the two left JNPR decided to leave, leaving RWBY to get ready for bed.

"Hey sis you think Jaune is going to join us for the field trip?"

"I don't know Rubes but I have a feeling he might." Yang said as their partners agreed to her words.

"Maybe you're right well good night girls!" Ruby said laying her bed falling asleep at a quick pace.

"You really believe he would join us for the trip?" Blake asked Yang who shrugged.

"Not sure but all we can do is hope." She said as Yang began to climb on her bed as the the others follow and ready for bed.

Now in his room Jaune sat on his bed, exhausted. He sighed.

"To think, that they would tell those two about the shrine incident. But they aren't wrong… I would've kept it and not tell them. So I guess telling them may have been the right thing." He looked at both his arms, one was fine, the other one was corrupted.

'I guess they're getting more concerned with this than before. Also that dream, where did I go. It was neither Ishmael nor Eclipse place but… rather different. Also that reflection of myself, what was that? Was it part of the corruption?'

Jaune sighed again. 'Thinking of it won't help. But they somehow helped me escape that world, so I'm thankful. As for the trip, I might join them. It's the least I can do but hopefully things don't get out of hand.'

Looking at the time he noticed it was still late. Jaune decided to get his journal and write about what had happen.


	14. Chapter 14 Forgiving Trip

Hey everyone it's bloodyknight with another chapter for you guys. Enjoy

Chapter 14 Forgiving trip

The two teams along with Coco and Velvet went to bed, and Jaune who had went ahead earlier stayed awake for a bit. He wrote down what has been happening. From protecting some Faunus students from Cardin, facing Ren which released a new danger to himself, up to him falling asleep in the garden. But, once he got to his dream he hesitated.

'Should I write it… but… it's not like anyone knows of my writings. It'll be fine right?' He closed his eyes, picturing his other self. But when he did, another image popped into his head. His friends. Care.

'No, they need to know, even if they can't help me.' With a small bit of confidence Jaune wrote down a few things about what he had seen in his dream. After he finished that, he began to sketch what he had seen, only to get interupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Hm? Why would someone be knocking at my door this late at night?" He asked himself, only to earn another knock.

Feeling a little uneasy he quietly walked to his door. "Who is it?"

"I-it's me."

'Wait… is that?' Jaune opened the door to see who it was. "Velvet? Didn't you go with Coco to sleep?"

She scratched her cheek. "I-I kinda wanted to ask you without her. Is it ok if I come in?" She said her body shaking as if something bad will come.

"Yeah, you can come in." He said scratching the back of his head, he moved gesturing to come in. She gave a small smile passing Jaune as he closed the door. Velvet saw Jaunes journal turning back towards him.

"Is this a journal?"

"Yeah, Port gave it to me to write about my time here. But I doubt any can read it since I made sure of that."

With a quick glance she held the small book and looked at it.

"Actually… Jaune."

"Hm?"

She looked back towards him. "I c-can… actually read some of this…" She said blush forming. Jaune on the other hand was shocked to see her able to read it.

"W-what?"

"I kind of know a few words…"

"Velvet.." Jaune said having some anger in his voice. "Explain."

"O-ok. It was during Oobleck class I kinda notice that you were writing but not how we write. So I decided to copy some and after you left I ask Oobleck to translate and he was amaze that you know of this."

"The doctor knew as well." He said now clutching his left hand into a fist.

"B-but I asked him to not to tell anyone else. I was concern, I knew something wasn't right with you so I had to ask him." Velvet explain trying to calm him.

Thankfully he did what she said and looked just to see her being frightened as if seeing a demon.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want others to see. But please don't tell the others at least not yet, ok?"

"I won't if.."

"If?"

"If you tell me what has been happening especially…" Velvet gave a small glance towards his arm, thus he understood what she meant.

"I should've known. I'll explain however not all but at least a little."

"That's fine, are you going to tell the others?"

"In due time, but for now you should at least know what happened. Ok?"

"Ok." Velvet said sitting at Jaunes desk, while Jaune himself sat on his bed. He thus began telling her everything. He told her about the grimm and she listened to everything he had to say. He told her that he had been fighting them alone way before their existence. He explained how he beat them but he was attacked. A small question formed in the back of her mind.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Velvet?"

"Those grimm, how were they created?" Jaune took a deep breath.

"It's a bit complicated but what I say no one will understand." She nodded.

"Those grimm I fought were altered of sorts… usually you see them with the natural color of black."

"Yeah…"

"Well there some changes to them, making them more violent than a standard grimm. I would refer them as 'chaos' types of grimm."

"Ok… but what changes them?"

"To be honest, how they change isn't ordinary but that I'll tell you… but with the others."

"Fine, and Jaune?"

"Yea-" He was cut off by a sudden hug from Velvet. "I'm glad you're ok, but please let us help you."

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest, it's tough… but…" He hugged her back. "I'm going to try, which is why I'm going to accept Ruby's offer to join the field trip."

"The forever fall, right?"

"Yes, also I would like to ask if they can let me go somewhere. Before you ask it's not far but their something I would like to see."

"What is it?"

"Something history hasn't been told and to pay some respect."

"O-oh, ok. Also, I'm sorry for understanding your writing."

"It's quite alright it was my fault for not telling you unlike the others but same time I'm concern for you as well the others." He held her hand not seeing her blush came across her face.

"Since you know bit of my writing I would appreciate you don't tell."

"I won't, but can you teach me of it."

"I'll think about it. Get some rest ok."

She nodded as he opened his door. But just before she went she took a risk and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to her dorm.

Jaune placed a hand to the cheek where she kissed him.

He sighed again. "What an odd girl." He closed the door looking back towards his room, since Velvet knew about his writing he took his journal and tucked it into one of the desk drawers.

'Perhaps today is enough writing, Ren is right. If I could control this power I might be able to use it. Maybe asking them to help me train might help me control this.'

He sat on his bed looking over towards the clock noticing it was 2 am.

'This is gonna be a while. Can't train in the training room otherwise..' He shook his head remembering Glynda's threatening words. Til an idea came up.

'Hmm maybe I can do something else.' As such Jaune began to do what does in secrecy.

Morning had finally came as the sun shined through the window of team RWBY dorms. An alarm rang out into the quiet room making a few groan.

"Stupid alarm clock."

"Good morning team!" Ruby called out as she got her combat outfit ready.

"You all ready for the best field trip ever?!"

"Ruby the field trip doesn't start for a while." Weiss explained as she got out of her bed, her hair in a messy bun.

"Plus we still need to get breakfast." Yang said as she covered her face with a pillow, attempting to go back to sleep.

"I know but we also get Jaune's answer." Ruby said as she went to the bathroom to change.

"You think he's gonna join us for the field trip?" Blake asked remembering what they talked about last night.

"We have to see partner." Yang said as she got up from her bed.

Ruby came out tossing her pajamas up onto her bed. "I'm gonna go ask Jaune if he's going or not, also to get some food."

Before the three could reply at all she opened the door going out, Jaunes door was close by. She made sure to be quiet making her way to the door giving a knock.

"Hey Jaune, it's Ruby can I come in?"

No response came, unsure what to do she knocked again. As she did however the door opened slightly for her to see. Using this she peaked in to see where Jaune was, thankfully he was just sitting there.

He had different types of books standing up in a row as if they were dominos.

"One more should do it." He muttered to himself not noticing someone else was in the room.

She tiptoed to him watching as he put the last book in the row. Thinking she took a deep breath in but rather than yelling she bent down next to his ear.

"Hello"

"Gah Ruby!? What ar-!" His sudden surprise made the books to fall down one another.

His shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Took me all night to set them up right." He looked up towards Ruby who was scratching her head.

"Good morning Ruby, may I ask as to why you're in my room?"

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me." She rubbed her arm looking down a little nervous. "Also to know your answer for the field trip."

Before Jaune could answer a growl answered for him making him chuckle. "I would gladly eat with you. Shall we." He held out his hand for her to grab as the two left his room. The short walk to the cafeteria ended and they grabbed their meals. Ruby had bacon and eggs, as Jaune himself grabbed some French toast.

Before the two were about to eat Jaune spoke up.

"So you still want my answer?"

"Yes please."

He poked his French toast. "My answer is simple, I'll join you all for the trip."

"Really!"

"Yes." As he said those words Ruby vanished only to be hugging the boy as well rubbing her cheek to his own.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Hehe settle down Ruby." He couldn't help but chuckle as she stopped but a smile still on her face.

"But you're joining us for the trip."

"Yes, but same time on one condition."

"What?" She tilted her head.

"During the trip I would like to head somewhere alone. It's not dangerous but rather to respect the fallen."

Once Jaune said those words she understand what he meant.

"Is that all..?" She asked as he pat her head softly.

"Nothing else and nothing more. I'll be also asking one more thing but that's when the others come ok."

"Ok!" She smiled as she felt happy to see him being with the teams once more.

"Well this is a surprise." A voice spoke out. The two looked to see both Ruby's and Joan's team looking at the two.

"A good morning to you all. Sleep well?"

"You could say that. So did Ruby ask ya for the trip?"

"She did and I accept." He announced only to see both teams giving looks of joy and relief.

"Also.." He stood up and bowed a little towards everyone.

"I would like to apologize for keeping my distance to you all. I know that even if I helped you all in class, that doesn't excuse my action. So once more I'm sorry."

All five looked at each other of what to say. But Ren and Nora took a step in front of the angel.

"Nora give him your forgiveness but don't over do it." He said confusing all six of them. Just as Jaune was about to ask he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Without saying a word Nora lifted the boy up and lean backward giving Jaune a suplex. Shocking the two teams except Yang who just laugh of what Ren and Nora had done.

"Ren.." Joan looked at him then towards Nora. "What was.."

"That would be Nora's way of forgiving you. At least this one is her nicest otherwise you have to spar against her and I doubt Jaune can handle her." He explain as Nora went to him leaving Jaune to lay now on the ground.

"Ok.. that.. hurt.." Jaune said as he tried to stand up only to fall back down. Ren chuckled as he saw him try again to stand but failed once more.

"Here give me your hand." He put out as Jaune took it and got up with Nora patting his back.

"I forgive you and Ren does too." She said as Jaune straightened up.

"I see." He looked at the others. "And you guys."

Yang went to him and gently punch his shoulder. "I will but your gonna spar with me ok."

"Of course but you guys should eat." He pointed out as some students were coming in. Not wanting to lose their breakfast the teams grabbed a tray and began getting their breakfast leaving Ruby and Jaune to chat once more.

After the team ate their meal. The speakers were on.

"Attention! All first years please get your equipment and head to the dock in thirty minutes. I repeat all first year begin getting your equipment and head to the dock in thirty minutes."

"Guess its time." 'Rather fast.'

"Well let's go!" Nora said as she picked up Jaune once more.

"Hey! Nora put me down!"

"Nope!" She said as the others laugh seeing him struggling to escape from her.

With that the two team went back to their dorms and change into their combat gear. Jaune who was already in his gear was told to stay at the hall otherwise he'll received another of Nora apologies.

Not wanting to take it once more he agreed and waited only this time he wasn't alone. Ren was doing the same wearing his combat clothing. With the two waited for the girls to be ready this lead to a sense of quiet of both saying none. But it wouldn't last long.

"Jaune.." Ren called out.

"Hmm.."

"Is there something on your mind."

"Just thinking of what you said about.. you know." He held his left arm making the green clad warrior to nod. "I honestly wanted to ask if you can help me with my aura of sort since I don't have any idea of using it correctly."

Ren looked at him giving him a nod then put out his right fist confusing him.

"You put your fist out as I'm doing." He explain to which Jaune did.

As the two did both teams doors open only for the girls to see the two guys finishing the fist pump.

"Did we miss something..?" Ruby asked.

"None of the sorts. Ren is just gonna help me by controlling my aura."

"What! You asked him to help and you can't let us help!" She shouted shaking her fists non stop.

"Sorry Ruby, but when facing Ren I sorta noticed he wasn't using a lot of his aura compared to me."

"Sorta?"

"Yes, sorta since I don't know if you or the others know how to control aura. Also I was planning to ask if you guys are still willingly to help me get stronger."

"Of course we'll help you right guys!"

"I have no reason to say no plus I might learn a thing or two from sparring ya." Yang answer by slamming her two fists together.

"Since we haven't had much of tutoring of dust of a while I can assist you of how to use them. But I'll be asking you to help as well." Weiss said.

"Seeing how your reaction is somewhat fast is good but I believe I can help you of it." Blake said.

"You already know me and Pyrrha answer of it." Joan said smiling.

"Indeed I would also like to spar with you if you don't mind." Pyrrha smiled softly to the him.

"If Renny is training you than i'm in too!" Nora said raising her hammer in the air.

Amazed once more of them willing to help, Jaune smiled to them only to hear his scroll vibrating.

"Hm.?" Pulling out his scroll he notice a message from Glynda.

'You as well team RWBY and JNPR have less than 5 minutes to be here or we'll leave behind.'

"Uh I believe it's best that we start running." He show his scroll to them to which they ran to the docks.

After a quick run and some scolding from Glynda, they made it to the bullhead and sat next to one another. Each of them chatted along. Jaune watched as they did with joy of him tagging along for the trip. Seeing the smiles gave him ease but felt something was wrong from himself and another being.

After a long ride they made it to their destination.

"Students we have arrived at our destination." Glynda announced to which the bullhead hatch opened. Once they opened the students began to till Glynda stopped Jaune.

"This belongs to you." She held out his pendulum.

"Oh! Thank you." He takes it as the two came last to see the forest. Jaune was amazed, a forest that is filled with crimson red leaves that continuously falls to the ground.

"Forever Fall." 'The land of an amazing forest and a tale that history never told.'

"Jaune!" Ruby called out. "Isn't this place looks amazing!"

"Indeed Ruby it is." He walked to them as they see Glynda holding a jar to her sides.

"Attention students! Attention!" She called out to which all looked at her.

"Now then, welcome to the forever fall. While it is true that it's your field trip this is also part of your job as hunters. Consider it as a training mission. You'll be collecting sap from these trees and bring them back here. Once you completed the task the rest of the two hours will yours to sight seeing of such in the forest."

"Yes ma'am." All spoke out and began to scattered.

'Hmm, I should find some elder trees. The older one is the better the sap must be if i'm correct.'

"Jaune." He looked to see Pyrrha next to him.

"Hm? Is there something you need Pyrrha?"

"I was wondering if you don't mind you helping me find the right one. Joan and the others went on a head to find some."

"I see.. I don't see the problem of this. Shall we?"

Pyrrha giggled.

"Of course." The two walked along side by side to the teams. Once they see them both were watching of what they see.

Ruby and Yang were playing around as Weiss was yelling at the two to take it serious. Joan was sneezing to which he felt sorry for her. Blake was sitting on a tree branch who had their jar full on her lap. But once he saw Ren and Nora he felt sorry. As Ren was doing the task of getting sap, Nora was chugging it down making her partner to do it once more.

"I'm guessing Nora loves it huh?" Jaune whisper.

"Yes apparently Nora told us that it tastes really well with Ren's pancakes."

"I see.. I believe that tree should be a good one." He point at the one that was bit far from the others location. The two walked to it. Placing a hand to the tree Jaune felt it strong but old.

"Yes this should a good one. But now how do we open it..?"

"Would you mind I do it."

"Go ahead." He took a stepped back to see her using Milo to make a gap of the tree. Once it was in she pulled it out which made the sap to come out.

"Best to take it than let it spill out." Pyrrha nodded and took out her jar for the sap to go in.

"There might be some left for you to join in as well."

"You think so..?" She nodded to him opening his jar and doing the same. Surprisingly she was right as both jars were filled with sap.

"So far it seems we finished our objective with this much."

"Yes but best to keep it away from Nora."

"Agreed." Both sat down by a log and looked at the surrounding.

"Are you sure you seem concern of something."

"Do I really look like that?"

"Yes you do."

He sighed. "

Well to be honest Pyrrha there is. First let me ask, has Ruby told you what I said to her." She shook her head.

"Hehe should've known then again she was beyond joy. I asked her that I want to head somewhere since we're close to it. Before you asked it's not dangerous rather to pay my respect."

"You mean a burial."

"Yes, if you don't mind but can you give Glynda my jar along with telling the others that I'll be back."

She didn't like when said those words. Both of the team know that once he said to be alone something bad comes to him. While she wanted to protest she looked at his eyes and see some sadness telling this was something want to do.

"How long will it be?"

"Not long, just would be paying my respect to that's all."

For a a few seconds she looked at him then towards the others. "Ok but please be careful ok."

Without saying a word Jaune hugged surprising the Spartan. "I will." As such the boy stood up and left leaving her alone with his jar of sap. But little did the two knew a team saw him leaving giving the chance to strike him down.

Taking a stroll in the forest Jaune paid no mind the forest but grabbed a leaf that was still falling. Not long he stopped walking to see what wanted to see. To his sides weee stones standing straight with some old equipment of swords, guns and armor but what caught his attention was what infront of him. Two stones next to one another. But in the middle held a single edge sword that had a necklace around the blades hilt.

"Raven and Seris Cronwell. Head leaders of Vale mercinary knights. One of best group who represents strong hearted but tragically ended." He looked at the other stone grave and looked down. "None of you deserve to die."

Closing his eyes he place the leaf to his mouth and began to make some music.

Unlike any instrument, Jaune played it soft and ease as a lullaby. As he played the music he began to wonder if his friends would hear this song. Unfortunately he stopped and pray to them til he looked at the bushes and trees.

"I know someone's there. Show yourself." He demanded as he heard footsteps coming to him. Not to his surprise it was Cardin Winchester along with his team of CRDL.

Meanwhile with RWBY and the others*

All of the team finish getting their sample Nora noticed Jaune was gone.

"Jaune- Jaune is missing again!" Nora cried out as the others notice with the exception of Pyrrha who knew where he went.

"Where did that dunce went now!" Weiss said now annoyed.

"He couldn't be that far." Joan said

"I think a good beating would jog his memory of what he said." Yang announced as she punched her fists together.

"Ruby you didn't tell them did you?" Pyrrha ask her.

"Tell us what?" Blake asked as everyone looked at her.

"Uhh I uh forgot to tell you guys that he agreed to join us buuut.."

"But what sis?" Yang took a step closer to sister.

"But he wanted to be alone." She hid behind Pyrrha.

"For what reason?" Ren spoke as tries to stop Nora from swinging her hammer.

"To pay some respect of the fallen." Pyrrha spoke leading all to look at her.

"Respecting the fallen."

"Yes he said it wouldn't be long but he wish to pay some respect to them."

Just as any could say anything they see Glynda coming towards.

"Students have any of you seen team CRDL?"

"No we haven't why"

"They didn't gave their sap and suddenly vanished I'm asking other students but none saw them."

"We're not sure but we'll find them for ya."

"Thank you miss Joan." She looked around and notice Jaune's not with them. "Where is Ishmael?"

"Uhhh he's.. he's."

"He had to pee!" Nora shouted.

"Pardon?" She looked at her.

"He couldn't tell ya but he had to pee so he hid somewhere bit far to pee." Nora explained as all of them looked at her.

'I know she's lying but seeing that they wont stop to find their friend is their priority it seems.'

"Then tell him to come back since we might leave early as well Cardin's team."

"Yes maam."

Glynda turn and left leaving the others to look at Nora.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Weiss retorted." But you gave us time to start finding him." She looked at the two red girls. "I believe either of you know where he went?"

"He went that way." Pyrrha pointed to the direction behind her leading them get armed themselves.

"Then let's go team." Joan said as the others agreed going in the same direction. As they all ran in that way they all had one thought, hoping Jaune was ok.


End file.
